


We Change with the Seasons

by ireallyshouldnt_behere



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Disaster!Korra, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 71,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ireallyshouldnt_behere/pseuds/ireallyshouldnt_behere
Summary: “Are you alright?” Korra’s eyes snapped open at the voice and she felt a pull in the back of her stomach at the woman in front of her. She had the shiniest black hair she had ever seen and a plate laden with snacks, so Korra brushed off the feeling as pangs of hunger.
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 592
Kudos: 715
Collections: Best of Korrasami





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a time piece y'all...
> 
> ;or rather, if Jane Austen HAD been gay.

Asami watched as her staff marched around expertly, carrying her cases and boxes to exactly where they needed to go, and she sighed. She needed a break, she really did, but being brought to the Southern reaches of the world for summer holiday hadn’t exactly been what she expected. Nothing really enticed her about this vast expanse of land besides perhaps the reprieve it allowed from the sweltering heat of summer in Republic City. She always tried to escape town those months, the few years of late not in her favor, but she made it happen. 

Or at least, Opal did. 

She smiled at the thought of her best friend, the wild woman she had befriended so many years ago, and her unwillingness to ever let Asami say no. She was a damn menace, but she was greatly appreciated nonetheless. 

The estate they rented for their tarry through the summer months was far more grand than Asami expected. When Opal had stated that it was a “charming manor,” she had neglected to inform her companion of her definition of “charming.” While it was nothing compared to the Sato Estate, the grand house on the outskirts of Harbor City was not modest by any means. It had its own lake, for heaven's sake!

“Ohhh Miss Sato!”  _ Well speak of the devil. _ Opal came bounding up the stairs like she was floating on air and came to an abrupt stop next to her. 

“Miss Beifong, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“We have been invited to a party tonight!” Opal said with a gleam and Asami really wanted to roll her eyes. “A town ball, I don’t recall the name of the host, but apparently they won’t be satisfied unless we attend.”

Asami sighed again. “Opal, we just got here,” she argued, “how did you already get an invite to a party?”

“You know I have my ways,” she said with a smirk. 

Asami looked down at the skirt of her dress which was muddied from a slight exploration around the grounds earlier and pulled at the dirtied fabric. “I don’t even have any gowns unpacked. Can’t we rest one day?”

Opal looked around at all the servants bustling about and gave Asami an unimpressed look. “I’m sure you can get someone to fetch them for you. You’re not getting out of this, Asami.” She locked her arm around Asami’s own and whisked her off into the house. “And even better yet, the officers are in town!”

“Oh yes, my favorite,” Asami drawled and placed the back of her hand on her forehead. “A bunch of arrogant men running off to die, let me marry them all!”

“Oh hush,” Opal said and poked her side. “They’re nice to look at,” they stopped in front of Asami’s quarters and Opal let her go, backing away with a devious smile on her face. “From what I heard, there’s a few lovely ladies in town as well.” She winked and scurried off before Asami could protest. 

She looked around to see if anyone heard before entering her room to relax. It wasn’t that her staff didn’t know about her....dalliances, but Asami had hired some local servants for their time here and she wasn’t ready to just throw that fact into the wind. Some nations were a little more accepting than others, the Air Nations being the best, but even then it was an incredibly hushed topic. 

Opal and her family were the only people in her close network of friends who knew that she enjoyed both sexes, and she tried her very best to keep it that way. Being a Sato came with a certain prestige wherever she went, and Asami most often wished that things could be easier. Perhaps easier wasn’t the right word, more as she wished that she could run her hands and business with more anonymity than she was allowed. With no male cousins or potential heirs after the death of her father, Asami had taken over the Sato legacy and so far had done a damn good job of it, if she may say so herself. 

That’s what this break was for, and Opal had pushed so hard because Asami had been working herself to the bone for no other reason than to not be bored all the time. It was one of her faults, that whenever Asami felt as though she didn’t have anything to do she would dabble in some other form of work which would eventually compound later on, but she always took it in stride. 

‘ _ It’s ok to be bored, Asami _ ,’ Opal had said all along their journey here. ‘ _ Learn to relax, maybe you’ll find something fun _ .’ The thought made her sigh again. 

She rang for her lady’s maid and began to undress, throwing her clothes off and heading for the washroom. She needed a long bath and some dedication to her hair and face if Asami wanted to look presentable tonight. A country ball was never as lavish as one in Republic City, but that didn’t mean she would show up in muddied clothes and unkempt hair - no. She was Asami Sato, she had an image to uphold. 

______

“Do I have to go to this?”

“Korra, for the last time you can’t keep missing Kya’s parties.” Her mother was silent for a moment as she pulled her hair into its bun and folded the blue cloth over it. “She and Katara miss you. It doesn’t look well on your father and I if we show up without you.” She paused, “again.”

She wanted to argue but her mother looked so sweet and hopeful, and really Korra had no reason not to go. 

“And the officers are back in town,” her mother added with a small smirk and Korra blushed. She had a small fling last year with an officer and though it didn’t pan out, her mother had brought it up on several occasions. Not that it was completely abnormal to be unmarried at 21, but Korra just didn’t have that great of a pool to pick from down here in the South so she was waiting. For what, she didn’t know yet. It was not as though she left to travel often, her family’s farm made decent enough money but not enough to let her live a life of extravagance. She didn’t mind, not really, but something itched at her, something that felt like more, and she hadn’t exactly figured it out yet. 

Town balls were generally a fun affair once she had actually made it outside and into the carriage. Korra’s issue was always getting ready and having to put on so many layers, and while her gowns were lovely, they were quite heavy. She felt more like an ornament than anything, which made her laugh at the thought because wasn’t that exactly the purpose of being a lady? To be seen and not heard?

Mako, the officer from the year prior, had been nice and charming enough with the attention he gave her made Korra’s stomach flutter, but even he tried to stifle her. They had some wonderful conversations, but eventually he began to spout his ideals, that he worried that she worked too hard at home, that it was a lady’s place to run the house, and let the man run the livestock and accounts. Korra knew what society expected of a lady, and she really tried her best to stay in line, but he just pushed too far. So as it was, she dropped him quickly after that. When the regiment had moved on after they parted ways, her life went back to being the perfect normal she knew.

As expected, Korra actually grew excited for the party as their carriage grew closer, her parents speaking about who they might see, and Korra wondering what sort of food there would be. Her father stood proud with his wife and daughter on each enormous arm, as he always was, when their names were called out in attendance. She could feel the humidity of the room tickle the back of her neck almost the second they walked in the door, but she held back any quip. Summer was nice here, far better than any other place she had visited, but the amount of people in the room heated everything up to an almost uncomfortable level for her. 

She detached from her parents once they made it completely inside. Korra made her rounds about the room, stopping at groups to speak politely about the usual party nonsense, until finally finding Kya. 

“Korra, dear!” The woman all but cried and she rushed over to her. “I’m so glad you could make it,” she turned to the couple she was speaking to a moment ago, “if you’ll excuse us.” They both turned away and Korra had to smile. She really did miss Kya. “Thanks for getting me away from them, I was falling asleep.”

“Why do you host these things then?” Korra asked. “Don’t most of them bore you?”

“Generally, yes,” Kya said with a smirk but then looked around conspiratorially, “but I’m a fiend for gossip and this is the best way to get it. Such as this, you know the grand house on the edge of town that hasn’t had a tenant in half a decade?” Korra nodded. “Well it’s just been lent for the summer months by two women, both of whom, apparently, are exceedingly rich.”

Something in her words made the back of Korra’s neck itch and she furrowed her eyebrows. “Two women? Isn’t that...unusual?”

Kya tilted her head and regarded Korra for a moment. “They’re just companions, my dear, it’s not unusual for rich women to stick together when they have no husbands. They’re usually accompanied by some sort of chaperone but from what I’ve heard about these two, they don’t need them.”

Korra had a reply on her lips but there was an announcement of new arrivals. “A Miss Asami Sato of the Sato Estate and Lady Opal Beifong of the Metal Clan.”

Whispers rang out about the room and the two women were swept into the crowd, introductions abundant, and Korra wanted no part of it. She excused herself to Kya, who was now paying her no mind, and walked in the opposite direction. 

Korra was dragged onto the dance floor by Mako’s younger brother and they danced for two or three songs together. She had a smile on her face the whole time as he spoke of how happy he was to return again this year to the South, and Korra was glad she came to the party. Bolin was in the middle of explaining what Mako had been up to when he stopped dead, staring wide eyed at someone, and asked to be excused. She laughed at the blush on his cheeks when he mumbled an apology but she was thankful for the break. Korra knew Kya’s house well and wove her way through the crowds of people, stopping to say hello to Katara, before finding her favorite spot behind a set of stairs far back away from the ballroom. 

She fluffed out her dress and leaned against the wall to close her eyes for a moment, silently wishing she had grabbed a plate of snacks before running off. Her stomach rumbled and she groaned, not wanting to get back up just yet. Her shoulders were a bit sore from the weight of her dress, not that she couldn’t carry weight, but it had been a while since Korra had worn something this nice and it just hit at weird angles. She thought about how many other people she would have to dance with before the night was out and she sighed. 

“Are you alright?” Korra’s eyes snapped open at the voice and she felt a pull in the back of her stomach at the woman in front of her. She had the shiniest black hair she had ever seen and a plate laden with snacks, so Korra brushed off the feeling as pangs of hunger.

“I’m just fine,” Korra said and coughed lightly into her hand. Why couldn’t she speak? “I just needed a break, that’s all.”

“Me too,” the woman said with a nod. “Do you mind having some company? I brought snacks as barter.”

Korra couldn’t stop the smile that spread onto her face and scooted over slightly in her little nook to allow the woman some space. Her dress was even bigger than Korra’s, elegant and full of deep reds and golds, and she felt like a peasant next to it. 

“I’ve never seen you here before, are you traveling with the regiment?” Korra asked once the woman sat down and her head snapped towards her quickly at the question. 

“No!” She said with a laugh and rocked slightly with its force. “Heavens no, though, the way my friend was dancing with an officer tonight I considered it a distinct possibility she will want us to follow them.” The woman turned slightly and held out her hand. “I’m Asami Sato, I’m leasing the grand house for the next few months or so.”

Korra took her hand and felt that pull at the back of her stomach again as green eyes regarded her with a certain intensity that she had never felt before. It made the back of her neck itch.

“I’m Korra.” She said lamely, still holding that outstretched hand. 

“Just Korra?”

She noticed they were still connected and she broke off from the hold, barely refraining from wiping the sweat from her hand. “We don’t exactly do last names down here, but if you want to get technical then it’s Kekoa.”

Asami held out the plate of food and Korra eagerly took a few pieces. “The Warrior,” Asami said and tilted her head. “Isn’t that the noble name for the chiefs of the Northern and Southern Tribes?”

Korra shrugged and finished chewing her piece, just as a lady should. “It’s a long story but in a sense, yes. My uncle is chief of the North but the South isn’t like that anymore. My parents and I are just normal people here, we aren’t nobility.” They hadn’t been for years before her birth and Korra was all too glad for it. She saw how boring and stifled her cousins were and it wasn’t a life she ever wanted. 

“Ahh,” the woman, Asami, said. “So Eska and Desna are your cousins?”

Korra furrowed her brows and almost spoke with her mouth full but swallowed, the pieces still a little too big which made it hurt but she wouldn’t let it show. “How do you know them?”

Asami’s lips curled into a smirk and for the first time, Korra realized how painted dark they were, like a glass of fine wine. “I did some business with Unalaq some years ago and met them. Your cousins are-“ 

“A little different,” Korra said with a laugh and those dark lips turned into a grin, so she had to continue. “I can assure you I’m nothing like them.”

Asami leaned in slightly and the way the candle light caught her eye had Korra’s stomach pulling all the more. “What were they like as children?” She asked, tone filled with mirth.

She wasn’t expecting that question at all and snorted in the most undignified manner, which would have been embarrassing but Asami just laughed with her, not in any way making her feel uncomfortable. Korra smiled sheepishly but then thought for a moment, not having that many stories to tell since she really didn’t see her cousins that often, but decided on the weirdest one.

“Okay, I’ve got one,” she began and rubbed her fingers together to get rid of little crumbs. “So they live in a giant palace right?” Asami nodded with her. “Well that whole palace, and Desna has always slept in the tub, never his bed.”

“You’re joking,” Asami said in disbelief. “That is the oddest thing, how do you even know that?”

Korra should have known she would ask that and she rubbed the back of her neck somewhat awkwardly. “I was...adventurous as a child, and one night when we were there visiting I couldn’t sleep and wandered around. They wouldn’t let me see their rooms, so I uhh-” should she be telling Asami this? What would she think of her...but the woman was smirking at her so Korra continued, “I took it upon myself to look while they were asleep, and found Desna in the tub.”

They stared at one another for a moment before breaking into laughter at the imagery. “That is incredible,” Asami mused, “so you don’t sleep in tubs then?”

Korra grinned, “no, I generally stick to sleeping in the wardrobe.”

Asami nodded her head in agreement. “Good choice, much warmer.”

Laughing together felt so easy, so right, and for a second it almost felt as if Korra had known Asami her whole life and not but less than an hour. They both calmed down and took a bite of food, munching quietly on their snacks for a moment, content in listening to the far off sounds of the party long forgotten. 

“Does your father hunt?”

“Yes?” What an odd question. “Why?”

“The grand house has ample hunting grounds and plenty of game,” Asami said easily. “I would love to have your family up there soon for a luncheon. As much as I adore Opal, my companion, the house really is quite large. We could use some company.”

“I think they’d like that,” Korra said but something about that pull in her stomach made her feel like it wasn’t just her parents who would enjoy the visit. 

_____

“It was very nice of Miss Sato to send her own carriage for us.” Her father hadn’t stopped boasting about the craftsmanship of the carriage their entire, incredibly short, journey and Korra could see how excited he was to go hunting on the vast estate. He had dreamt of it for years but the previous tenants had never so much as glanced at the townspeople, let alone made a personal request for anyone. 

Asami, or Miss Sato when Korra needed to be proper, had sent a formal invitation to the Southern family the day after Kya’s ball the other night and Korra was excited to view the house. She had run around the property in her later teen years when she needed to burn energy, but she had never so much as stepped up those grand front steps before. 

Korra was thankful that social manners dictated that she walk behind her parents because her mouth didn’t seem to work when she saw Asami waiting on the top of the steps. She was also glad that her father took care of most of the initial pleasantries. 

“Miss Sato!” He boomed and Korra had to smile at that. “We can’t thank you enough for your generosity, that carriage is the finest I’ve ever seen.”

She smiled and bowed slightly in welcome. “Thank you, Mr. Kekoa. It’s one of my new designs, so I’m happy to hear that it was a pleasant journey.”

“Your design?” The words fell from Korra’s mouth before she could stop them and her parents gave her a surprised look, but Asami just laughed. 

“Yes, Miss Kekoa,” she drawled and it made her neck itch again. “Sato Industries is one of the leading manufacturers of carriages, and as a Sato myself, I tend to have a hand in the workings of my company.” She turned and gestured for them to follow her into the house and Korra followed with an odd ringing in her ears. 

She had never seen a woman wear trousers before. Well, not like how Asami was wearing them anyway. Women in the Tribes wore them under their gowns during the brutal winter months, but this was something altogether different. 

She was mainly silent as they toured the grand house, her parents having plenty of verbiage to add to the conversation while Korra just felt more and more overwhelmed by the minute. Her home was absolutely nothing compared to the grandeur of the house they walked through and she wondered why anyone who lived a life such as this would bother entertaining people who could never repay the sentiment. 

She must have gotten lost in her woes because a soft voice was next to her suddenly. “Korra, are you alright?” And was it always going to be that question?

Korra looked up and around, finding that it was just her and Asami in the room now, which she hadn’t even been paying attention to at all. They were in some sort of gallery and the last she remembered they were in the library. 

“Where did my parents go?” She asked. 

“I sent them off with my housekeeper to see the grounds from one of the terraces.” Asami stood in front of her and looked her up and down. “You seem out of sorts, Korra. Are you ill? Should I send for a doctor?”

“No, it’s not that,” she said quickly and sighed. “This is just a lot to take in, I guess. I feel lost in here.”

Asami relaxed immediately and smiled. “That can be fun too, though, don’t you think?”

“What, getting lost?”

“Yes,” she said with a devious smile that sent a punch through her stomach. “You can find some really interesting things when you wander around.” 

She turned and beckoned for Korra to follow, who was not feeling any more at ease. 

She started to relax a bit over their easy chatter while eating lunch, the feeling of knowing Asami longer than they did grew with each passing topic. As it turned out, Asami was only a year older than her and the thought of it had Korra smiling broader than she had in awhile. There weren’t many girls her age growing up so she never got to have that close bond with a best friend like all the stories she had read about in books. Maybe that’s what the weird feeling in her stomach was when she thought of Asami, maybe it was just that longing to have a best friend, and maybe a companion. 

She pushed the thought down quickly though, Asami already had a best friend. She wouldn’t need more. 

“Mr. Kekoa, did you still want to hunt?” Asami asked once all of the plates were cleared. 

“Call me Tonraq, Miss Sato, but of course I do.” He rubbed his hands together excitedly and Korra had to laugh at his eagerness. “I’ve been wanting to hunt up here for ages now.”

“If I call you Tonraq, you have to call me Asami,” she bantered with an easy air. “But let’s get to it then! The geese should be in the bank of trees past the northern lawns by now.”

Once the four of them were outside, Korra realized why Asami was wearing pants. She effortlessly lifted herself up into the saddle of her horse, which would have been a whole different affair in a dress. When her father climbed onto another horse and they waved goodbye, Korra watched for far longer than most would deem necessary. 

“Walk the grounds with me?” Her mother said and wrapped an arm around her own. They walked together silently for a bit before her mother spoke up once more. “She’s incredible.”

“Yes, she’s very nice,” Korra agreed. “This has all been far more than I expected.”

“She seems very keen to be your friend, my love. Why do you seem so off?”

Korra sighed, of course her mother could read her feelings. “I just wonder why someone who has all this would waste her time with a family who can’t repay her generosity.”

They walked for a bit more, enjoying the cool air and vast trees before her mother replied. “I think something important to learn in life is that when someone extends a kindness to you, try not to dwell on repaying it. They have a reason for it, so maybe Miss Sato has a reason for it.”

“But what could it be?” Korra asked. “We met only days ago. I mean, I know I don’t have the best track record with friends but...”

“Sweetheart, stop dwelling on it,” her mother said simply and squeezed her arm. “I’m sure you’ll figure it out eventually.”

Figure what out, she didn’t know, but Korra dropped it for the time being. She cuddled in closer to her mother and enjoyed their little bit of time together in the vast lawns of the estate. She guessed being friends with Asami wouldn’t be so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we go again.
> 
> Also, I was so invested and enthralled with this story that I drew a map of how I imagined this AU world to look like. Here it is... https://ireallyshouldntbehere.tumblr.com/post/632369763114516480/we-change-with-the-seaons-au
> 
> Hope you all like this!


	2. Chapter 2

Asami linked arms with Opal and let out a happy breath of air as they strolled through the streets of the small town. Though they were clearly not from the Southern Tribe, the two women were treated as if they had lived here their whole lives and something about it made her feel more comfortable than any place she ever traveled before. 

“I’m really glad you made me come here, Opal.” She felt a soft nudge on her arm and laughed. “It’s true, I needed this break and this small town is exactly what I needed.”

“Is it the town,” Opal said sweetly, “or is it a certain somebody with wonderful blue eyes that is making it better.”

“Well, seeing as how almost the entire population here has blue eyes, you might need to be more specific than that.”

Opal huffed. “Oh please, you’ve had hearts in your eyes for Korra since the day of Kya’s ball.” Asami looked around but the town was rather quiet in the early afternoon, so she let Opal have her moment. “I didn’t know where you ran off to but don’t think for a second I didn’t notice you watching her all night. And now you have invited her over what, three times?”

“Four,” Asami corrected with a mumble. There was no use hiding it, though her best friend and Korra hadn’t met officially, Opal always knew things sometimes even before Asami knew them. 

“Exactly,” Opal said. “Do you think there’s a chance she could be...you know?”

Asami shook her head. “Not in public, Opal.” The shorter woman gave her an apologetic look but acquiesced. “Besides, I’m more interested in hearing about your officer you’ve been spending time with. Lieutenant Song, was it?”

“Bolin,” Opal said with a shy smile and Asami was a bit taken aback by it. Usually the little demon was a spitfire when it came to her interest in men. “He’s so sweet and handsome, Asami. I’ve never met anyone like him before. I think I - Bolin!”

Asami turned her head to where Opal called to and her stomach lurched. She recognized the burly man vaguely from Kya’s ball, but next to him stood Korra, so beautiful and bright, though slightly confused as to who was yelling. The second those blue eyes fell on her though, a wide grin split that beautiful face. It had only been a few days since Korra had come to the grand house again, but oh did Asami miss her greatly. 

“What a pleasant surprise,” Asami offered once the two pairs had drawn closer. “Opal, this is Korra, from Kya’s party. Korra, this is my companion and best friend I’ve told you about, Opal Beifong.”

They bowed slightly. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Miss Beifong,” Korra said and Asami wanted to roll her eyes at the formality. “I’ve heard a lot about you from Bolin,” which made the man blush so sweetly she had to smile. “Oh, Asami - uhh - Miss Sato, this is Lieutenant Bolin Song.”

“Lieutenant,” Asami said with a nod and the sweet man kissed the top of her hand. “You can call me Asami.”

“I’ll try, ma’am,” he offered and she loved him instantly. He didn’t seem to be Opal’s usual type, but he was one of the good ones most definitely. “So what brings the two of you into town?”

“We were on our way to buy a basket!” Opal exclaimed and Asami had learned to just go along with her interesting antics. “Asami and I were just saying what a lovely day for a picnic it was and we needed the perfect basket.” She nodded in accordance, having never spoken of a picnic until that moment. “Would the two of you like to join us? I would love to spend more time with you, Korra.”

She looked a little taken aback for a second but Korra looked at Bolin and then they were both nodding eagerly. 

Once they all found the perfect basket, stopped for bits of food at markets around town, Korra led them all to a perfect grassy hill that overlooked the rolling lands expanding past Harborshire. Asami couldn’t decide whether Bolin spoke so much because he was nervous, or if he really just always talked a lot. Whatever was the case, she was happy just to sit back against the shady tree she found herself under and watch the three of them roll in laughter. 

Korra’s laughter was positively enchanting. So far Asami hadn’t found a thing that wasn’t enchanting about the girl but she had never seen her look so free as she was in that moment, which must be Bolin’s doing. He wasn’t her type, it would be hard to say she had any type besides Korra now, but Asami understood why Opal had taken a liking to him. He just had such an aloof, boyish charm but looked like such a man while doing it. 

“Korra!” He cried, “I forgot to tell you, Mako is returning to the regiment next month!”

Korra had just taken a bite of food as Bolin spoke and she inhaled the piece in shock. It was only a split second before blue eyes went wide and she started to panic. 

“Asami!” Opal said quickly, “she’s actually choking!”

Bolin had started to get up but Asami was closer, and her body went on autopilot when she saw the terrified look in those blue eyes. She picked Korra up off the floor in one quick swoop, wrapped her arms under her chest, and gave a powerful squeeze. The cough and deep breath she felt and heard was like her own lungs expanding after being underwater for too long. 

“Are you alright?” Asami asked once she had let her go and turned Korra by her shoulders to get a look at her. Blue eyes looked a little bloodshot but other than that, she just looked a little shaky from the fright. Asami had to calm her own fingers down from the rush of fear that followed her reaction. 

“I’m just fine,” Korra said with a slightly raspy breath. “Thank you, uhh-“ she rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly, “for, you know, saving me.”

She was so damn cute, Asami had to throw her head back and laugh, which had everyone smiling. Korra was ok. 

“How did you know how to do that?” Bolin asked in awe. 

Asami shrugged and sat back down, a little closer to Korra in case anything happened again. “We have a rather large amount of staff and farm animals at the Sato Estate, so my father felt it necessary that I learned proper first aid in case anything were ever to happen. This wouldn’t be the first time I helped someone from choking.”

“So who’s Mako?” Opal steamrolled through their conversation and at least Korra wasn’t chewing this time, but she did cough awkwardly again. 

“My brother!” Bolin said excitedly. “He’s a captain, so he’s been in Republic City for a few months to do special training, but he’s returning to the regiment next month. He and Korra were really close last year but then something happened and the regiment left Harborshire and...” Bolin must have finally realized Korra was looking away from the group and he slowly stopped talking. 

“Let’s go for a walk over to that thicket of trees, Bolin.” And thank heavens for Opal, who stood up and gave Asami an apologetic look before whisking the sweet man away. They were really close, Bolin had said, and Asami’s stomach was in knots. 

“Hey,” she said softly once the other two were far enough away, “are you alright?”

Korra huffed out a small laugh and turned back her way, sitting cross legged and she began picking at the grass. “You ask that question a lot,” to which Asami just shrugged. “Mako and I, we-“ she turned her face to the sky for a moment to get a breath, “I guess you could say we were a thing. I hate using the word courtship, but I guess that’s what it was. Bolin doesn’t know the whole story, but we just...”

Asami could tell that Korra was uncomfortable with the conversation but she needed to know, the knots in her stomach ever growing. “Korra it’s okay, if you’re not ready to tell me-“ but thankfully she started to shake her head. 

“It’s not that, it’s just kind of embarrassing I guess? There aren’t a lot of people my age here, so Mako was new and exciting.” Korra blushed slightly and rubbed the back of her neck again. She had such beautiful arms, muscular, but not too much. “I got caught up in the fairytale of it all and when we got to be a bit more serious, his true side came out.”

“Did he hurt you?” The thought of it made her blood boil and Korra just laughed. 

“No, nothing like that at all,” she said. “He was a gentleman, and wasn’t too controlling per se, but he was very open about his feelings of what roles his wife would play in his house, and I just didn’t agree. I do try my best to follow societal rules in public, but at home I’m an equal. My father has never treated my mother and I as less, the opposite in fact, and so I won’t be treated less by...whomever I end up with someday.”

Asami leaned back against the tree but didn’t look away from Korra. “Damn right you won’t,” and Korra looked surprised at her use of language, but Asami continued on. “ _ His wife would play in his house _ ,” she mocked, “I am a woman and I run not only a company but an entire estate on my own, and I do just fine. Men and their audacity, I tell you.”

Korra threw her head back and laughed, and oh she never wanted to be without that sight and sound. “He really wasn’t all that bad, you know? Mako is a great guy, besides his ideals, but I just don’t think he was what I was looking for.” Korra’s eyes flicked towards her before looking away. “I love it up here.”

“It’s beautiful,” Asami said, rolling with the subject change but she wasn’t looking at the view. “I’m sure you know all of the best spots here.”

Korra nodded eagerly while waving at Opal and Bolin who were on their way back up the hill. “My dog Naga and I would always go for runs around town and we always found new places to go.”

“Wait, you have a dog?”

“A few, yes,” Korra said, “but Naga’s my girl.”

Well now. “I have to meet her.”

_____

Korra didn’t know why she was so nervous as she paced the parlor room, stopping every now and then to move an object ever so slightly to make it look better. Asami was due to visit any second now and her skin was prickling with anticipation. What would she think of the house? Would she finally see Korra and her family as what they were, as less, and deem them unimportant? Would she see something dirty and then view their home, their livelihood as dirty? Numerous thoughts such as those had kept Korra up for a majority of the night and she really needed some tea to settle herself down. 

“Korra, my love,” her mother soothed, “sit down. You’re making me nervous and I-“ a knock on the door stopped her words and Korra jumped. “Sit, sweetheart.”

She sat down and waited for the footman to show Asami to the parlor room, and her nerves were all but gone once those green eyes swept in through the door. 

“Senna, Korra,” she said with a nod towards each of them, “thank you for having me.”

“Of course, dear, come sit,” her mother said and gestures to the seat next to Korra, which made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up for some reason. 

They had some tea and chatted, which calmed Korra down finally, and then her mom sent them off to find Naga. Her nerves came back once she and Asami got closer to the backyard, because, well...

“I have to warn you,” Korra said when she reached the door, “Naga is...quite a bit bigger than most dogs.”

“How much bigger?” Asami said and placed her hands on her hips. 

“You’ll see,” Korra said after a pause and opened the door for them to walk out. “Naga, here girl!”

The enormous white dog ran from around the corner, tongue lolled out to the side, and Korra raised her arm in the air for her to sit right before her feet. “Good girl, Naga!” She scratched behind her ear and she got a soft howl in response. 

“Uhh, Korra-“ Asami said. “That’s not a dog.”

Korra shrugged. “She’s half. I told you she was big.”

“Half of what else, exactly?” And she reached a tentative hand out to pet the beast. 

“Polar bear dog.” She wasn’t expecting Asami to laugh, but she was nearly bent over with the force of it and Korra couldn’t help but smile. “What’s so funny?”

“How on earth did you domesticate one of the most fearsome predators of the arctic tundra?”

Korra raised a finger, “first of all, she’s half,” which made Asami laugh more, “and second, she’s a complete sweetheart who wouldn’t hurt a fly unless I told her to.”

“So she’s trained?”

“Absolutely,” she said with pride, “she’s the best we’ve got. She’s my dad’s best hunting partner, and I’m surprised he hasn’t tried to bring her the two times you’ve hunted at the grand house.”

Asami looked affronted. “He should have, I would love to have her.” She squatted down and really got into her petting, which churned something in Korra’s stomach at the sight. “I’ve always wanted a dog but I never had the time to train one myself.”

Korra was about to let silly words about bringing Naga over to the grand house everyday when her father called from around the house. 

“Korra? Sweetheart are you ready to - oh,” he stopped once he spotted Asami almost beneath Naga. “Miss Sa-Asami, excuse me. I didn’t know you were here. Korra, were you not going to help me fix that fence?” He scratched his head before giving a slight nod, “I guess we can wait until later, but I was hoping to get it done before it got too hot.”

Korra rubbed a hand over her face, she had completely forgotten about helping her father today in her speedy invitation to Asami the day prior. “I completely forgot, dad, I’m so sorry. I-“

“A broken fence?” Asami asked finally as she stood back up. “I’d be glad to help you both.”

Her father looked taken aback at the offer and shook his head. “That’s quite alright, Asami. You’re a guest, I couldn’t have you be bothered by housework.”

She waved him off quickly. “Nonsense, it’s been a while since I’ve gotten my hands dirty and I could use the work.”

Korra and her father looked at each other and shrugged, Asami didn’t seem the kind of person that would ever offer something she wasn’t willing to give so if she wanted to work, then so be it. 

“I’m going to get changed into different clothes,” Korra said and looked down at her dress. She had chosen something a little nicer than her usual loungewear, just for the sake of company. She looked Asami up and down and noticed she was dressed similarly in nice clothes. “Do you,” she felt a wave of heat rise in her face, “do you want something else to wear, Asami?”

“Oh I’m just fine, thank you Korra,” she said sweetly and began to put her hair up with a ribbon. “Clothes can be washed.”

She was glad for the reprieve on her hot cheeks as she walked away to change, thinking about the tendrils of hair that framed Asami’s face. Of all the things Korra imagined would happen today, coming back downstairs into the field, she couldn’t have thought of the sight of Asami helping her father lift a section of wood paneling into their positions. She hadn’t been gone long but in the mild midday heat the two workers had already broken a bit of sweat. 

Asami had the bottom of her dress buttoned up to free her legs for more movement, and Korra was frozen in place as a drip of sweat fell from her pale temple, down the side of her neck, and stopped to reside in the dip of her sharp collarbone. Some unknown force in her begged to reach out and swipe it away, to protect that pale skin, and Korra wished she had grabbed a hat to save the back of Asami’s neck. 

Her father finally noticed her presence and he beckoned her over to get to work. 

It was much easier work to get done with an extra pair of hands and surprising muscle, as Asami was incredibly capable of lifting heavy parts of the fence that sometimes even Korra struggled with. She had been a bit self-aware for a moment at the very start, but the second they got working she couldn’t have been bothered to worry about her appearance, not when Asami wasn’t worried. It may have been a trick of the light, the bright sun pelting her eyes every now and then, but it almost seemed that her friend glanced over at her often with an unreadable expression. Then of course, Korra realized that she was staring every now and then as well and tried to stop.

Asami was impressive, and she was able to be both a lady and someone who could get her hands dirty and work. It was the exact type of balance that Korra wanted, had wanted Mako to understand, and it was exhilarating. Could she be a little more free with Asami, as she was at home with her parents?

She had been almost caught staring at another bead of sweat rolling down that pale neck when her father clapped his hands and claimed the work was done. He looked at the two of them with pride when they were finished, dripping with sweat, hot, and smiling. 

“Now that is what ladies are capable of,” he said with a puffed out chest and they both laughed. “Beautiful and powerful. Your mother and father must have been very proud of you, Asami.”

Korra snapped her head towards her friend and she smiled knowingly. “My father passed away when I was 16,” she said and Korra’s heart dropped. “I lost my mom ten years before that.”

She felt a little hurt at her father knowing first, but Korra figured the topic must have come up while they hunted together. He clapped them both on the shoulder, ruffling Korra’s hair for good measure, before walking off towards the house. 

She huffed and tried to put her hair back into place, it being awkward and sweaty, and she almost missed her chance. Asami went to follow her father inside but Korra reached out a hand and grasped her elbow before she could walk too far. “Asami, I’m truly sorry,” she said softly and Asami tilted her head. “I had no idea.”

The soft smile she got made that weird pull in her stomach stronger and Korra had to refrain from pulling away. 

“It’s ok, Korra,” she said and placed her hand over Korra’s, which made the pull worse. “It was a long time ago, and while I’ll always miss them, it’s gotten better. You couldn’t have known, so please know it’s ok.” Asami squeezed her hand and smiled brightly before cocking her head towards the house and walking away. 

Korra watched her go for a few seconds before coming back into her own head. Asami was so confident in everything she did and something about it always kept her on her toes, it always lingered in the back of her mind. Well, Asami herself always lingered in the back of Korra’s mind and she still hadn’t really figured out what it meant yet, but she wasn’t trying very hard. She had taken her mother’s words to heart, letting it be that her friend just wanted to do nice things for her and her family, and that was good enough. 

Korra hadn’t really made many friends before, but she felt as though Asami would become a very important person in her life, and the thought of that always made her cheeks hurt with the force of her smile. 

_____

“I think I’ve finally met a worthy adversary.” Asami looked at the Pai Sho board with calculated eyes, chin in hand, and sighed. Her eyes flicked up to Korra who looked away as though she had been caught in something. “I do believe you’ve won this round, Korra.” She stood up and bowed gracefully in defeat and Korra laughed. 

“I’ve had a lot of practice,” she beamed. “My mother may seem sweet and charming, but she is absolutely wicked at a game of Pai Sho.”

“I’ll have to challenge her to a game next time, then.”

They reset the board and Asami took the few minutes during each of Korra’s turn to look at her. When Opal had teased that there were lovely ladies in the small Southern town she never thought that she would find  _ this _ . Korra was indeed the most gorgeous person she had ever come into contact with, man or woman. Her breath had caught when she ran into her that night of the party and Asami nearly dropped the plate of food she had been holding when those eyes opened. Nothing on earth, maybe not even this galaxy, had ever been so blue. 

Asami was spellbound as Korra bit the side of her cheek in contemplation at the board in front of her, dark brows coming together in thought over enchantingly dark skin. And oh god, that skin of hers. On a normal day it was just flawless, but some afternoons when the two of them would journey outside and walk around the estate, watching the sunlight hit her arms and face would be like angels were singing in Asami’s ears. 

“The board is down there, Asami,” Korra said with a coy smile and she had to shake her head out of it. 

Asami looked at the board quickly and moved her piece, far sooner than Korra had, and looked back up to see blue eyes boring into her. Over the month she had been here Asami couldn’t figure the girl out, couldn’t quite yet test the waters of whether she was a woman like her, who also enjoyed the fairer sex. Korra wasn’t like any lady she had ever met, wasn’t just plain and sweetly docile, she had a fire in her, but it was a fire that seemed to fight within. 

When it was just the two of them Korra would be her funny, happy, lively self but when they were around others she tried too hard to hold this - standard of what a lady should be. She knew her place and role which was dictated by society but the lady within wanted to be free, and Asami could sense that not even Korra herself knew about it. 

Looks always lingered a bit more than normal, which could just be who Korra was since she hadn’t been around people of her own age that often, but Asami felt something each time. Their connection had been immediate, simple, a low-lit candle flame wanting to rage. She wanted to break Korra from her tether that seemed to hold her to a structure set in place by people who didn’t want to know what it was like to deviate from what society considered ‘normal.’ Asami had been around normal her whole life, had been around what the top tier of society considered prestigious and coveted, and she didn’t care for it too much. The lifestyle and easy money was nice, but the conversation and politics were boring. 

She needed that fire, that change. She wanted those eyes to linger, to graze her body in adoration, she wanted that dark skin to turn aflame upon her own. She needed Korra. 

Maybe it was time to test the waters, just a bit. 

“Do you want to go for a run?” She asked, game completely gone from her mind. 

Korra tilted her head and she really must not know the power of those eyes. “We haven’t finished the game, Asami.” The fact that she didn’t detest the idea of a run had Asami’s heart racing. 

“We can finish later,” she offered, “but I suddenly feel the need to run.” She stood up and Korra joined with a cautious look on her face all the way until they reached the back garden. 

“How far do you want to go?” Korra asked as she buttoned the skirt of her dress up so her legs would be free of the fabric, and stockings couldn’t hide the muscles of her calves which Asami suddenly itched to touch. 

She mirrored the action and thought for a second, “how about to the lake?”

Korra looked at her quickly with raised brows but then shrugged. “You sure you can handle that?”

Asami threw her head back and laughed. “Do you doubt me?”

“No, but...” Korra looked her up and down before smirking, “I know these lands better than you.” And she took off at a full sprint. 

“Cheater!” Asami cried and was hot on her trail with a laugh. She was behind her for a bit, really enjoying the view as powerful legs pumped Korra through the grass, but Asami had length and stamina on her side. It was about a mile or so to the lake and about halfway through she really dug in and pushed herself harder, coming up next to the darker woman. 

Korra looked over with a devious smile and Asami almost tripped, being caught up in the oasis next to her instead of the tree-root laden ground beneath her. The setback lost her the near lead, and she lost from it. Yet, when Korra jumped in the air and hollered at her success, Asami felt no loss at all. There was that freedom, that fire, and she was hopeless for the wild within. 

“My lady,” she said gallantly with an over the top bow, “you bested me at my own game.”

Korra blew air through closed lips and gave her the cockiest smirk that had her knees weak. “You didn’t stand a chance, I used to run this land with Naga, and she’s a lot faster than you.”

“I guess we’ll just have to practice more then,” Asami offered with a cool air, moving to unbutton the back of her dress and slide it off. Time to test the waters, both literally and figuratively. She could see Korra tense from the corner of her eye. 

“Wh-what are you doing?” She asked with a light stutter. Interesting. 

“I’m going for a swim,” Asami replied easily. “The run made me sweaty and it’s a nice day out.” It was a dirty trick, but with how red Korra’s cheeks were she couldn’t help but be happy with the results. Now clad in only her rather short chemise and drawers (which she almost hadn’t worn today), Asami looked at her fully now. “Are you going to come?”

“I-uh,” she looked around, “Asami, what if someone sees. We’re not supposed to...”

“Korra there’s no one here,” she replied calmly and looked around the small lake. She had ridden her horse around multiple times and no one had ever been near this part of the grand house besides herself. “It’s just you and me, and we’re both ladies, aren’t we? It’s not so unsightly to see each other in our unders.”

That war within herself seemed to rage again and Asami just left her to make the decision, swaying a little more than normal to the side of the lake and she jumped off a ledge into the cold water. It was far colder than she had expected, but it felt nice against her hot skin. She had gotten rather sweaty from their run but also the thought of Korra in just her undergarments did more to her than she cared to admit. Asami stayed underwater and swam just a bit before coming up and wading slowly in the few feet of water below her. 

“If we get in trouble for this,” Korra said as she started to take her own dress off and the sight made her shiver, “I’m blaming you.”

“I’ll take full responsibility,” Asami called back and watched as stockings came off dark, delicious legs. When Korra came to stand on the ledge that she had just jumped off of, Asami had only a moment to wonder if this was actually a good idea until a flash of brown was flying into the air and coming down bodily into the water, splashing her with a giant wave. 

And when Korra resurfaced with a broad smile and gloriously wet skin, she knew it was a terrible idea. How was she to control herself when the water clumped dark eyelashes so beautifully and made those blue eyes shine even brighter? So Asami just took some water into her mouth and spit it into Korra’s disastrously beautiful face.

“You brat!” She cried and wiped her eyes out, making them gleam. 

“That was for cheating earlier,” Asami said with a smirk and swam backwards, Korra slowly, absentmindedly taking the chase. 

“You never said there were rules, just that we were running.”

“Fair point,” she said and took more water in to spit. “I don’t like rules.”

Korra wiped her face once more disbelief before lunging at Asami who swam away quickly, trying not to choke on water through her laugh. Now this was more like it. She didn’t try that hard to get away and when a firm hand wrapped around her ankle, she didn’t fight being pulled back. Korra turned her and Asami barely closed her eyes before a gush of water was being spit into her own face and really, she deserved it. 

But when she wiped off her face she wasn’t expecting Korra to be so close, hands still firm on her arms, and her mouth was dropped open lightly like she wanted to kiss her. Oh god, had this actually worked? Asami leaned forward a fraction of a millimeter, but then the hands tightened around her biceps and Korra threw her nearly out of the water and she came back down in an ungraceful splash. 

By the time she stood up and coughed out the water she took in, Korra was almost to the side of the lake and she watched her climb out and lay on the grass next to their clothes, chest heaving. Asami paddled over slowly, wondering what in god's name just happened, and tried not to stare at the wet, white undergarments that now weren’t hiding much. She climbed out of the water and stood next to the woman who had her eyes scrunched closed and she really just wanted to laugh at how ridiculous Korra was. 

“You threw me,” she said in mock offense, hands on her hips. In reality, it had been rather hot. She knew Korra was strong, but that had been something else. 

Korra’s eyes snapped open and she looked up but then away quickly. “I thought I saw a fish.”

“So you left me to get eaten by a small lake fish?” Asami crossed her arms, hoping to spare the woman at least that sight if it made her uncomfortable. “I thought we were friends, Korra, but I see how it is. Every woman for herself, huh?”

Korra let out a puff of air and sat up, her stomach contracting so wonderfully at the movement. “I’m sorry, I just...don’t like fish.”

Liar. “I forgive you,” Asami said and flipped her hair to wring out the water over Korra’s head before trying to run away, but a foot caught her own and she tumbled down onto the grass. She lifted herself up with a strong retort on her lips but Korra was howling with laughter and laying back on the grass once more. “And you call me a brat,” Asami said and crawled over to lay close by. 

“You deserved that and you know it.”

“I didn’t deserve to be thrown, yet here we are.”

“You’ll get over it,” Korra said with a yawn and placed her hands behind her head. The clinging of her wet clothes was such a tease to what was underneath and Asami itched to touch, but after being thrown from their possible near kiss, she figured it was off limits. 

Maybe Korra was just shy, and the blushing from some of her words, looks, or her undressing earlier was just out of modesty and not interest. She sighed and mirrored the action of putting her hands beneath her head, looking to the sky and she closed her eyes to bask in the warmth. Korra had told her on a few occasions that she didn’t grow up with many girls her age so perhaps it was just unknown to her that it was generally acceptable for women to see each other in various states of undress. Tonraq and Senna didn’t seem too keen on sticking to proper standards, which she adored, but Korra tended to err on the side of caution when it came to their interactions and maybe this had been a little too far. 

Yet, her playfulness and banter still shone through when she wasn’t looking directly at Asami in her unders, so maybe there was something there. This whole plan had been to test the waters but it just made her even more confused, really. 

With her eyes closed, deep in thought, she missed the long gaze blue eyes seared across her water soaked body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for disaster!Korra


	3. Chapter 3

Korra needed answers, badly. Asami had been away for nearly two weeks now on an emergency business trip to Republic City and wasn’t due back for another few days at least, and she was lost. 

No, literally, she was lost. 

Korra had come up to the grand house to peruse the vast library in hopes of finding a book that could help her understand her...feelings. She had been offered guidance to the room from both the footman and the housemaid, but she was determined to find everything on her own. She turned a corner and whispered directions to herself while she thought about how lost she was emotionally as well. 

Green eyes and wine-red lips seemed to take up the entirety of her thoughts as of late and Korra needed answers as to why she couldn’t stop thinking about Asami. Over the last two weeks she had gone to bed each night thinking silly thoughts, these little scenarios, of Asami returning back unexpectedly, riding in on her horse and coming straight to their house to call on them for some tea, or perhaps returning earlier than expected only for she and Korra to bump into each other in town once more. Those silly little thoughts had permeated her conscience even before Asami left, but they had been of a different kind, more of just ways they might spend time together. 

She felt weird at this mild...obsession she seemed to harbor for the woman. What would Asami say if she knew Korra thought about her at night, thinking of what it might be like if she threw stones at her bedroom window and asked to take a midnight stroll together. Her thoughts had misfired multiple times that day at the lake, when Asami had undressed so easily like it wasn’t an issue to be seen in her unders. ‘ _ We’re both ladies, aren’t we _ ?’ Asami had asked, and it made Korra’s stomach churn in not such a good way and she didn’t know why. She didn’t know why any of this was happening. 

And she sure as hell didn’t know why she felt the cosmic urge to kiss those lips that had, for once, been unadorned by lipstick that day in the lake. 

It had been an instant reflex to throw Asami away from her, and Korra did feel bad for it, but what else was she to do? Women couldn’t kiss each other, could they? She supposed they could, but wasn’t that abnormal? Korra was raised on a farm and by loving parents, she knew about kissing and the act of sex, but how were two women supposed to - she shook her head out of it, or tried to at least. Seeing Asami drenched in wet undergarments had been, well,  _ something _ , and her emotions felt like they were at war. 

How would Asami feel if she knew Korra had wanted to kiss her? That seeing her nearly translucent clothes cling to the lines of her body had made her heart race; that she was trying to find the library to research if it was normal for a woman to be attracted to another woman in the way she was supposed to be attracted to a man. 

That was another thing as well, Korra still felt like she was attracted to men. In her quest for answers she had sat on a bench in town and watched the citizens of Harbor City do their daily business, trying to see if she felt attraction to only one sex. Her findings after a few hours had been underwhelming, since there were hardly enough ladies her age that struck her fancy, but the men in the regiment were handsome enough. Kya had walked by at some point and winked at her, and Korra considered talking to someone about her issue, but she couldn’t think of who. 

Who would be able to give her an answer she sought? Her parents had always been incredibly open about her feelings and being present in her life, but every time they brought up Asami she felt that pull in her stomach and there was no way she could get through that discussion without them thinking something. Katara was always wise and thoughtful, she had spent years of her life traveling the world with her husband, but Korra didn’t want to be a bother to the old woman. 

So there she was, finally in the library after too long of a search, and now a new search began. 

What type of literature would something like this be in? Would the owners of the house even carry a book about a woman being attracted to the same sex? Are there even books on that type of thing...Korra looked and looked and hadn’t even considered the possibility that she might not find the answers she needed. The library at her own house was modest and she already read through all those books, so the grand house had been her next choice, but after nearly an hour of searching she found nothing. Not a damn thing. 

She slumped down into one of the comfiest chairs she’s ever experienced and groaned. Korra closed her eyes and thought of how Asami might come through those doors, elegant and graceful like she always was, and would just pluck the book she was looking for off a high shelf and hand it over with a smile. 

She wasn’t expecting Opal to be standing in front of her when she opened her eyes.

“Ahh!” She cried and nearly curled into a ball on the seat. “God, Opal, warn a girl next time!”

Opal had to take a few moments to catch her breath from laughing and Korra could see why she was Asami’s best friend. The three of them plus Bolin had gone on a few more picnics together and each time she loved the petite woman more and more; she was just as graceful as Asami but far more openly abrasive. The two of them worked well together, and at first it had made Korra slightly jealous, but now it was just fun to watch them banter. 

“Sorry, Kor,” she said sweetly, “you just looked like you needed a little kick start. You doing alright? Mrs. Lee said you wanted to find the library and wouldn’t take any help.”

Of course the housekeeper would tattle on her. “I’m fine, I’ve just read through all the books at home and wanted to see what was up here. I’ve always wanted to peruse the library here.” It wasn’t a complete lie, and Opal didn’t seem as though she bought the story completely, but she let it go. 

“I get bored when Asami is gone too,” she said and Korra had to force her eyebrows not to furrow. How did she know that? “I’m pretty good at finding stuff though, is there a certain kind of book you’re looking for?”

Korra thought quickly on how safe Opal might be, but decided not to. She might go and tell Asami what Korra was looking for and she might not want to be friends anymore. She couldn’t have that. 

“Nothing specific,” she lied, “just anything interesting.”

Opal regarded her for a second before she stood and basically floated to a bookshelf where she grabbed a book quickly and returned. “This should be entertaining enough, I hope.” Korra took the book and Opal smiled at her. “This library isn’t nearly as diverse as the one at the Sato Estate. I bet you would find exactly what you’re looking for there.”

Korra willed the burn of her cheeks down under those steady green eyes, but she couldn’t help but wonder what Asami’s estate might look like. “Thanks,” she said lamely and looked at the book she was given. It looked unremarkable, and she probably wouldn’t read it, but she would at least placate the nice woman. 

“Asami should be back in time for Kya’s ball,” Opal said eagerly. “Are you going?”

“Of course,” she said quickly, “Kya throws the best parties in town.” She neglected to say how many balls she had missed prior to their tenure in town, but Opal didn’t need to know all the facts. The only thing that made her nervous was the Mako was due back in town in the next few days as well, and she didn’t know how that would go since they hadn’t spoken since their parting. 

But it was easy enough to avoid people when she really wanted to. 

______

“Honey! I think our daughter is sick.” 

“Dad, hush,” Korra said as she fixed the non existent wrinkles in her gown. 

“Don’t tell me she’s trying to get out of going!” Her mother called from up the stairs and she rolled her eyes. 

“No!” Her father boomed. “She’s completely dressed already!”

Her mother poked her head around the corner of the stairs and gasped. “My word. Tonraq, write this down, quick! Korra is excited for a ball.”

“If you two keep it up I’m not going,” but her words held no malice. Korra had been buzzing all day in anticipation, not letting herself think of why, and had gotten herself ready early so her mother didn’t have to bother. She was eager for some food and nice conversation, so what?

The bell to the door rang and she looked at her father in question, but he just shrugged. 

Their footman came into the room and clicked his heels once. “A Miss Asami Sato is at the door, sir.”

“Asami?” They said in unison and nearly knocked each other out of the way to the front door, but Korra remembered her place and let her father go first. 

“Asami!” He nearly cried, “my dear, what a surprise. Come in, come in! We thought we wouldn’t see you until the party.”

“Hello,” she said and bowed slightly before coming in. “I hope I’m not intruding, but I figured since Kya’s is on the way we could all ride together. Opal left me earlier and will be attending with the officers.”

Korra laughed at that and Asami smirked at her, the curl of those painted lips sending another punch through her stomach. 

“You’re never intruding, dear,” her father said and ushered the two of them into the parlor room. “Wait here, I’ll go tell Senna the good news. Thank you for thinking of us, Asami.”

She nodded and he left them alone, Korra losing any words she had in her mouth when Asami turned her way. Her gown was a deep red and climbed to the middle of her neck, shoulders exposed and a teardrop spot on her chest was missing to expose more creamy skin and Korra wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch. 

Ok, maybe there was more to this than she had thought, and of all her silly scenarios where Asami had returned, this hadn’t been one of them. 

“You look lovely, Korra,” Asami said in a low voice and it almost made her knees buckle. She looked down at her own dress, a traditional blue and white thing that again made her feel inferior next to Asami, but she had said it was lovely so that must be enough. 

Korra coughed to regain some wetness in her mouth, mumbling a useless ‘thank you.’ “How was your trip?”

Asami waved an uninterested hand in the air and sat down with a huff. “It was mundane, I want to hear about what’s been going on here though.”

Korra sat with a huff as well. “Nothing really, my father and I fixed the rest of that fence but that is the extent of it.”  _ I missed you the whole time. _

Their conversation was cut off when her parents returned downstairs and they all piled into the luxurious carriage Asami had brought. Once again her father exclaimed nearly the whole time about how incredible the craftsmanship was and it had her and Asami giggling the entire way. 

Her parents stepped out of the carriage first, followed by Asami, and then herself. Korra paused for a moment, struggling to understand how their precession would work now. 

“What’s wrong?” Asami asked when Korra hadn’t moved. 

“I don’t know how we’re supposed to walk,” she muttered and watched her parents laugh to themselves as they nearly reached the door. 

“What do you mean? We just walk...”

“No, I mean,” Korra paused and sort of gesticulated in front of herself. “You’re older so you should walk first but they’re my parents so I should walk behind them. I’m just confused.”

Asami raised her eyebrows and looked at Korra like she had three heads. “Korra, we’re not meeting the Earth Queen or anything here, it’s just Kya.” She turned towards the door and held her arm open for Korra to take. “Come on, Opal and I always go in together.”

Being introduced to the ballroom as ‘Miss Korra and Miss Asami Sato of the Sato Estate,’ made her choke up a bit for some reason and it felt as though the hair on the back of her neck would stick up permanently. Asami was practically ripped from her arm the moment they stepped through those doors and Korra was almost glad for it. She hardly had time to see her friend alone since she showed up at their front door but suddenly there were too many people and she needed to get out. 

Unluckily for Korra though, she ran right into Mako, quite literally. 

“Korra!” Bolin said jovially once she had extracted herself from the awkward angle she found herself in. Opal was wrapped around Bolin’s arm with a gooey smile and her eyes flicked between Korra and Mako. She assumed Asami had told her what happened between them and she shuffled her feet at the thought. It would have been nice to see Mako without an audience. 

“Bolin, Opal, Mako,” she said one by one and bowed slightly. “Good to see you all.” Why was she suddenly so awkward? Maybe it was because Mako was giving off awkwardness in waves, standing stick straight like he was on guard duty. 

He had to make it worse by asking her for the next two dances. 

Once they were on the floor and it was just the two of them things got better, he wasn’t as stiff and they actually talked a bit, but Korra really couldn’t wait to escape his clutches. He was still nice and the perfect gentleman, but she couldn’t really understand what she had originally seen in him anymore. 

Dancing with Bolin for the next two was a breath of fresh air, but by the end of that she was officially wiped out from people and escaped quickly to her little alcove behind that far off staircase, not even stopping to find Kya or Katara. 

Korra laid her head back against the wall and sighed, wishing once more that she had a plate of snacks handy to munch on while she wallowed in her woes. Why did Asami have to return tonight, when they couldn’t have any time alone? While the thought made her sad, Korra realized that she didn’t have any hold on the woman that would give her the opportunity to request such a gift of time. Asami was her friend, of course, but there were other people who wanted to see her as well. They would have time, and she just needed to be patient. 

She sighed again, as it was exceedingly hard to be patient when she had just been so for the last three weeks, and all she wanted was those green eyes looking at her the way they do and to smell that sweet floral scent that emanated so softly around Asami’s body. 

“Are you alright?”

Korra smiled before she opened her eyes and was met by those playful greens. “I’m just fine,” she said in remembrance of their first time meeting in this exact spot, Asami once more holding a plate of food. 

“I was hoping I would find you here,” she said and sat down without an invitation, scooting closer than they had those two months ago. The entire left side of her body buzzed. 

“You were?” Korra asked and took a few pieces from the platter. Asami always picked the best snacks. 

Asami hummed. “Of course. I admit, the last thing I wanted to do after a day of travel was come to a ball, but Opal wanted to come and she said you would be here, so...” she shrugged and popped a piece of cheese in her mouth. 

“That’s noble of you,” Korra said dryly and Asami snorted at it. 

“I should really just go if you’re going to be like that,” she retorted and fluffed out her gown, “especially since your old friend won’t stop following me around.”

Korra choked on the piece of food she was chewing but coughed quickly so she didn’t actually choke like last time. “Who?”

“ _ Captain _ Mako,” she said with a faux-pompous air. “We met in Republic City last week when our paths crossed for work and now he’s just-“

“Just what?” Korra asked when Asami paused. 

“Nothing,” she brushed it off, “don’t worry about it. I saw you dancing out there with Bolin, you didn’t seem completely into it. Is something the matter?”

Korra shook her head quickly. “No, not really,” but Asami gave her the look that said she wasn’t believing it and Korra sighed. “I turned a corner and ran face first into Mako, and we haven’t seen one another in a year, so that was awkward, and then he asked me to dance two rounds with him, which was worse. Bolin actually helped.”

“God,” Asami said and shook her head, “I would have brought you wine if I knew.”

Korra threw her head back and laughed. “I think I would need Southern whiskey. Much, much stronger.”

“I’ve never had it.”

“It’s an acquired taste,” Korra said with a smirk. It’s a vile rite of passage, actually, but after awhile it gets better. Especially in the dead of winter. 

Asami stood up and set the plate on the bench, bending slightly to wipe off her dress before holding a hand out for Korra to take. 

“Come on,” she said and wiggled her fingers. 

“Where are we going?” Korra asked hesitantly, taking her hand anyway. It was so warm and soft, and she wondered how the rest of Asami’s body might feel. Her cheeks burned at the thought. 

“Nowhere,” Asami said. “You and I are going to dance.”

“We can’t dance, Asami, we’re-“

“Korra, relax,” she moved into position while they could hear the muffled sound of the music from rooms away. “It’s just you and me, and I can guarantee I’m a better partner than Mako.”

She tried to stifle the flash of panic and it worked for a moment, relaxing under Asami’s soft gaze as they stepped forward and backward, but slammed back into her body when Kya walked into the hallway. 

“Well hey there,” she said with a curious look and Korra wanted nothing more than to pull her hand away from Asami’s but the pale hand held hers steady, almost like she knew, before letting go gently. 

“Kya,” Asami said in respect, “this is wonderful, thank you again for the invite.”

“Of course, any friend of Korra’s is a friend of mine.” Something in her eyes made Korra feel like Kya knew something she didn’t. “You’re actually the person I’m looking for, Asami.”

“Me?”

“Mhmm,” Kya hummed. “A certain  _ Captain _ Mako Song has been asking where you went. I wanted to give you a heads up before he hunted you down.”

Korra started to laugh but tried to conceal it with a cough, which by the looks of the other two women, she did so poorly. 

“I blame this on you,” Asami said and pointed directly at Korra who scoffed indignantly. 

“What did I do?” But Asami just threw both hands in the air in defeat and marched out of the room, leaving the Southern women alone and with eyebrows raised. 

“Well, she’s fun,” Kya said after a moment and Korra rolled her eyes. 

“She’ll be ok,” Korra offered and they began to walk back. 

“I like her, it seems like the two of you get along really well.” Kya’s tone seemed to harbor something more again and Korra wondered if the woman knew...knew about her. It terrified her. 

“Yes,” Korra said lamely, “she’s very nice.” She didn’t know how else to compliment Asami without feeling like someone was going to read into her words. It terrified her that she might slip up, call Asami beautiful or elegant or something, and word would get out that Korra was having thoughts and feelings for the woman. No, she couldn’t have that. “She’s a good friend.”

_____

“What did you mean about Mako at Kya’s party?” Korra asked into their comfortable silence. She and Asami had taken a break from being indoors and sat on the terrace, enjoying the midday breeze, but something had been bugging at her. She and Asami could talk about things, right? That is what friends did, didn’t they?

Asami took a moment before looking over and eyeing Korra very carefully. “Have you been wanting to ask about that since the party?” Korra smiled sheepishly and Asami shook her head with a deep eye roll, a huff of a laugh blowing out her nose. “It’s been a week, Korra, you know you can ask me sooner than that if it’s bugging you.” She just gave her a weak shrug and painted lips turned up into a smile. “He made his interest in me known, but with so many people at that party I didn’t want to make him feel uncomfortable by denying him outright.”

Something about the thought of Asami being with anyone made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and Korra bit the side of her cheek to relax herself. “I didn’t realize that,” she said, “did he make you uncomfortable or anything? Bolin could have handled-”

“Korra it’s fine,” Asami said with a laugh, “believe me when I say that if I had been uncomfortable then he would have known, but it was just more a nuisance than anything. He took me away from where I wanted to be.”

“Oh,” Korra said lamely and she could feel her cheeks flush a little, remembering their moment where they had started to dance together, Asami’s hands being so soft and warm. “Can I ask you something else?”

“Go for it.”

“How is it you’re not married?” she asked quickly before she could lose her courage. Korra had been wanting to ask for a while but she had never really found the proper moment to do so. “What I mean is that usually women of your rank and position are, well, generally married by your age.” Korra cringed slightly, hoping she didn’t offend the woman, but Asami didn’t look upset at all.

“Don’t feel bad for asking that, it’s only natural to be curious. As you know, arranged marriages are rather common, as you say, in my ‘rank’ in society,” she said with a wave of her hand which Korra knew to be her distaste for class structures, “and so in a way I was destined to be married pretty much from the moment of my birth. As you also know, my family comes from a long line of Fire Nation aristocracy so it was decided that when I was 18 I would marry Fire Lord Izumi’s second born, Prince Iroh.”

“Iroh?” Korra asked, mildly in shock, “isn’t he over ten years older than you?”

“Also not that uncommon,” she replied and Korra had to agree, it wasn’t that uncommon though still mildly disturbing at such a young age.  “Especially since he was second born, it was destined for him to join the military anyway, so there would be time. My mother was close with the Royal family and though she died when I was young, I was happy to oblige for her sake. She wanted me to be protected, she couldn’t have known that I would grow to be what I am now, none of us did.” They shared a knowing smile before she continued. “My parents had an arranged marriage, but they were lucky and had found love in it, which doesn’t happen often. I hoped that would be the case for myself as well, but so much changed as I got older.”

“So what happened, what changed?”

Asami sat back into her spot and sighed slightly.  “When my father passed, I was just so young and I didn’t think I was ready to assume the role I was given,” she said. “He had died so suddenly and unexpectedly that there were so many questions unanswered. As I neared 18, through many battles with men assuming I couldn’t handle the responsibility of being an heir to such an estate, I made a name for myself. It may sound silly but I just grew up, grew out of that ideology. Iroh and I had a wonderful talk about everything and we both decided to not go through with the engagement, rather hoping to find love on our own.” 

Asami really was an amazing woman, she was so strong and sure of who she was, and Korra always found herself impressed by all of her stories. “That is pretty incredible. Are you still in contact with them?”

“Oh yes, there were no hard feelings,” Asami replied with a smile. “He married a few months later, and they have a daughter now, such a beautiful little thing. I’m assuming he had already found love and had had just been willing to marry me out of our family’s wishes, which hurts my heart to think about. So many people are forced into arranged marriages, and go through life without love, and it’s not something I want for myself. Everyone deserves to be happy.”

“Happy,” Korra muttered and flashes of Asami laughing flitted through the back of her mind but she pushed them away as quickly as they came. “So you don’t think Mako could make you happy?” She had to do something to get her mind off of things, and the look she got was worth it.

Asami blinked at her and Korra had the oddest feeling that she was about to get wrestled to the ground, but green eyes just squinted at her instead. “I cannot believe you just did that,” she said and stood up, Korra following suit. Tea would probably be ready soon. “My feet are still sore from dancing with him at Kya’s party, how could you expect me to want to be with someone like that!”

“Oh, and you say I’m dramatic.”

“Korra,” Asami said seriously and placed a hand on her elbow. “He wasn’t even doing the right dance to the song! I’m not sure how Mako even made it to captains rank with those steps. I’ve had a better dance with a moose lion.”

“Oh he’s not that bad!” Korra tried to protect Mako, even if he really was that bad of a dancer. He was still a nice man. “He was probably just distracted by you or something.”

Asami gripped her elbow a little tighter and Korra realized what she had said, it made her ears ring in panic. 

“So you think I’m distracting?”

“Girls?” Her father asked and stuck his head out of the terrace window, which made Korra freeze in fear. He glanced at where Asami had her hand wrapped around the crook in her elbow and back up to them. “The tea is ready, come back inside.”

She was still frozen, the blood rushing through her ears was nearly painful, and Asami had to shake her slightly to snap her out of it. 

“Woah,” she said and placed her hands on Korra’s shoulders, which did not help. “Where did you go right there? Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” But she wasn’t at all and if Asami felt any higher past her shoulder and onto her neck, she would feel the vibration of her erratic heart. What would her father think of her if he knew? If he knew that each touch or look from Asami set her body aflame. 

The tea calmed her down eventually, as well as the easy conversation between Asami and her parents, and Korra felt the need to get some more of those meditation lessons Tenzin always tried to give her when she was younger. They never worked, but maybe now they would; she needed something. 

“- and so were staying for three more weeks before Opal goes back to Zaofu.”

“Wait, what?” Korra had missed most of their conversation but hearing that Opal was going home brought her back in. 

“The regiment is leaving Harbor City and relocating to Zaofu, so Opal has deemed it a perfect time to return home.” Asami smiled and sipped her tea in that graceful way she always did before continuing. “So I am to return to my estate for the fall months alone this year for the first time in-“ she looked up to count, “four years?”

“Where is the estate in relation to Republic City, my dear?” Her mother asked. 

“About a half days journey southeast from Republic city itself but about two days from here, depending on your form of travel.”

“Hmm,” her mother hummed in thought. “It would be lovely to ride through that part of the country, we’ve never had a reason to.” She looked over at Korra’s father for approval and Korra had no idea what was going on. “We have plans to travel to the Northern Tribe before winter to visit Tonraq’s brother and family, perhaps we can pop by?”

“We’re doing  _ what _ ?” Korra asked loudly, not caring for tact. The last thing she wanted to do was be stuck in the North for months with her cousins. “Why? Why didn’t I know?”

“We only just received your uncle’s letter this morning, sweetheart.” Her father tried to be soothing but he knew how much she detested the thought of visiting. “We hadn’t had a chance to mention it.”

She groaned and turned away from them all, trying her best not to be petulant but this really was a terrible time to find out. 

“Is Korra’s attendance in the North required?” Asami asked diplomatically and she turned her head back quickly. 

“Well, no,” her father said after a moment, “we just don’t want to leave her at home alone.” 

“Well then why doesn’t she stay with me?”

“What?” Korra said quickly and her ears started to ring again, but not out of panic. 

Asami shrugged. “It seems like the perfect solution. You clearly don’t want to visit the North,” she grimaced towards her father, “no offense to your brother, Tonraq.”

“None taken.”

“And I would love the company at the estate,” Asami continued. “It’s a win-win for both sides, if that is something you would like of course, Korra?”

Her body seemed to float with joy at the thought of spending so much time with Asami before crashing back down. “That sounds wonderful, truly, but...” she scratched the back of her neck and looked at her parents who seemed confused. “We don’t really have the money to support me like that. With our family it’s different, you know, and I-“

“I’m not worried about money, Korra,” Asami said plainly and sipped her tea again. “Adding food to my house for one extra person won’t exactly dent my grocer allotment.”

“Clearly you’ve never seen how much Korra eats,” her father said with a guffaw and her mom reached over to smack his chest. 

“Asami, honey,” her mother looked excited about the prospect for her, “would that really be okay? We don’t want to force Korra onto you like that.”

“Oh it would be my pleasure, Senna, truly.” Her words made Korra suck in her stomach. This might actually happen, she felt nauseous. “The estate can get rather large without pleasant company, and like I said, it would be a win-win.”

“Wait,” Korra said with a lump in her throat again. “What about Naga?” She couldn’t possibly ask that of Asami, and she felt everything crash for a moment before that sweet laugh rang out. 

“Bring her,” Asami said as though it was the easiest thing in the world and Korra felt done for, right then and there. 

They talked logistics for a bit but Korra was riding on a cloud by the time Asami had a carriage take them back home later that evening. A whole two months, potentially longer depending on the Northern winter, with Asami. Alone. In her (presumably) giant estate. With Naga.  _ Alone _ . 

Well, besides house staff, but really. 

She could deal with the fact that she hardly ever stopped thinking about her later, but for now, Korra was just happy she didn’t have to spend months with her cousins. 

“That Asami is a wonderful human, Korra,” her father said once they returned home. “I’m very excited for you, sweetheart. This will be a great thing, I just know it.”

“I think so too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korra, honey, what is going on in that head of yours?
> 
> Also, shout out to all my baby gays who, like Korra here, were very confused at their feelings and didn't understand what any of them meant and felt the need to be near a certain someone all the time, always thinking of scenarios of how they might show up.
> 
> It's me...I'm the baby gay that never realized until much later than I imagined I would. Oh well.
> 
> Also also, I swear I'm not a Mako hater, I'm just very much a Korrasami lover.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you're all enjoying this!!


	4. Chapter 4

Asami watched as her staff marched around expertly, carting her cases and boxes out of the front doors and onto the transport coaches, and she sighed. Almost three months to the day when she stood on that exact same step and wondered why she came to this small Southern town, and now she was weary to leave it. 

The reprieve from her arduous work and the heat and bustle of Republic City had been incredible, not to mention that the company they met over their stay had been even more so. The people of the South had welcomed her and Opal with open arms and Asami felt as though she was leaving a piece of herself behind somehow. The one good thing, nay, great thing, was that Korra would be joining her, but that too came with some weariness. 

“Asami?” She jumped at the sound and turned to find Opal a step above her. “What’s the matter?”

She turned back to her bustling staff and shrugged slightly, “it just feels weird to be leaving.”

“Hey,” Opal said and grasped her elbow, “come on. Let’s go lay down and talk.”

Asami smiled and nodded to her best friend who always seemed to know what was in her heart. The linens of her bed hadn’t been stripped yet so the two of them climbed in and laid shoulder to shoulder, hands intertwined. It was so nice to be able to have that kind of intimacy with a friend who didn’t think that she was trying to make a move. Opal had always been wonderful, had always been understanding. 

“Tell me what’s bothering you,” she said after a moment.

Asami let out a long breath through her nostrils, trying not to sigh again. “I’m nervous.”

“Because of Korra?” She nodded in reply. “Well, why?”

“Because, well,” she tried to find the right words, “all of it! She’s supposed to stay for two months, and what if she doesn’t like it? What if I bore her and she wants to leave? What if...what if she doesn’t like me?”

“Like you as in a friend or like you, as in like you?”

Asami rolled her eyes, the damn menace. “Both? I don’t know Opal, I’ve tried to test the waters for nearly two months now but I just can’t get a read on her. Sometimes I think she might be interested but then it could also be that she’s shy.”

Opal hummed in thought. “Or maybe you’re just a little blinded by your fears,” she said and started to draw shapeless patterns on the back of Asami’s hand. “You hold back sometimes when you’re afraid that someone might not reciprocate, which I understand given your situation. I could be wrong too, but I think that she might just be confused.”

“Confused?”

“Mhmm,” she said with a nod. “Think about it, Korra grew up in a small town and has never left besides to visit her staunch uncle. She grew up without a lot of kids her age, so maybe she just never had a chance to...explore, to be told that there’s more than just a man and woman having sex to procreate. Perhaps she’s just as nervous and afraid as you, not wanting to make a move and ruin a great friendship.”

“And what if she only wants to be friends?” The thought formed a pit in her stomach, though she already knew the answer. 

“Oh Asami,” Opal muttered softly, “then you just be friends with her. I wish the world was different for you, my love, I truly do, but it isn’t so yet. If she just wants to be friends then you need to be the best damn friend she’s ever had. Korra is worth that, don’t you think?”

She thought of that smile that could power the sun, those blue eyes that were like an oasis in the middle of a barren desert, that flawless expanse of dark skin. Korra was absolutely gorgeous, but she was also so much more than just her looks. She was sweet, brave, hysterical, positively cocky, and above all else, she was kind. She had a generosity and humility that could leave Asami speechless sometimes, such as bringing a special bowl of soup to her one afternoon after she had been feeling under the weather. Korra’s kindness came directly from her parents, both of whom were equally as fun and generous as their daughter. It was a breath of fresh air to be around people who didn’t care about her land, name, or bank account, but was just happy to be in her company. 

So yes, most definitely yes Korra was worth that. She was worth everything. 

“Friends,” Asami said and snuggled into Opal’s side. “I guess I can do that.”

The other woman laughed and pulled her in tight, wrapping Asami up into the crook of her neck where she could feel the giggles bubble up her throat. “You are such a disaster, Asami Sato, what am I going to do with you?”

“Hell if I know.” They laughed together and enjoyed this little moment, knowing that in a few short hours they would split ways for who knows how long, and Asami felt a hand begin to stroke her hair. She could sense that Opal was thinking the same thing, that she wasn’t ready to part ways either. It was always such a big step.

“I gave Korra that book on Kyoshi that was in the library here.”

“What?” Asami said and pulled back to look up at the menace. 

Opal shrugged and didn’t look regretful at all. “She was here one day when you were gone searching for a book, so I just...gave her a recommendation. Who’s to say she even read it, the cover looks dull and boring.”

“That’s because it is dull and boring,” Asami groaned and leaned back into her neck. “There’s hardly a paragraph that discusses her love for women, it could easily be glanced over.”

“Exactly,” Opal said and Asami could feel her smile. “That’s why I told her your library holds a much more impressive selection of books.”

“You’re going to be the death of me, Opal.”

Opal laughed and squeezed her. “I’m trying to help you, Sami. If she is confused, maybe a good book or two on healthy same-sex relationships might help her understand, don’t you think?”

She hadn’t thought of it that way, and Asami did have an impressive collection of books on that subject. “Yes, I can see your point.” That could be easy enough to arrange, just leave a few out in the open and hope that Korra took interest in one of them. Recommending one of her more explicit books would probably be too forward, since the woman did seem to be shy sometimes about things, but she wouldn’t rush it. Korra was worth it, and she knew that at least. 

“Think of it this way,” Opal whispered into her hair. “You and Korra get to be alone, for at least two months.” She kept stroking her hair and Asami closed her eyes. Two months. “She seems to be more free when it’s just the two of you, so either way, I think you’re going to find the real Korra in that time. Help her break away from this small town mind.”

Asami hummed in reply and pushed back to look up at her friend once more. “What about you? Are you excited to follow Bolin to Zaofu?”

Opal pulled at a little piece of her hair but the blush blooming on her cheeks was answer enough. “I’m going home to visit my family, thank you very much.”

“Oh dear, my apologies, Lady Opal!” 

“Shut up, you brat.” And Opal pulled her closer once more. “I’ve never felt for someone as I do him, Asami.” Her voice was so tender and Asami had never heard her best friend sound so in awe. It seemed as though the last three months had done well for both of them, and she was beyond happy for Opal. Bolin was an incredible person, and she could only be happy for them both. 

“I can tell,” she said and sighed. “I’m really going to miss you.”

Asami felt a kiss on the top of her head. “I’m going to miss you too.”

______

“We’ve just entered the Sato estate lands,” the coachman stated through slatted windows and the three of them sat forward to look out onto the lands. The views were different than back home and different from Republic City, there were low, rocky, rolling green hills that had a spattering of trees in all different places. It was beautiful, and vast. 

So vast. 

“How much longer until we get to the estate itself?” Korra asked through the slats. 

“Just under three hours, Miss.”

How much land did Asami own? Well, she owned a lot of land, and a company, and numerous housing blocks with tenants, which all should have clued her in to how vast the estate might be. Korra tuned her father out as he started to ramble on once more about the generosity of the woman, who had lent them Sato coaches for their journey up, and let her mind wander to where it always seemed to go. 

Asami, of course. 

She and Opal had departed two weeks prior and Korra tried not to dwell on the loss, but she had to admit how bored she was. Thankfully there wasn’t too much time to mope, as they had to get the house and their belongings prepped for their long and separate journeys, but each night Asami still crept into her mind as she always did. The last few weeks they spent together before the pair’s departure had been spent planning activities for Korra’s stead at the estate as well as the entire family’s journey to and from their destinations. 

So in reality, Korra had been busy, but her stomach churned harder and harder with every turn of the wheel down the smooth road ahead. She was so nervous for many different reasons, such as being away from her parents for the first time and staying somewhere new, but mainly because of Asami and just...she didn’t know what to think. 

Korra allowed herself to admit that Asami was beautiful, it truly would be a travesty to deny the woman that token of appreciation, but she kept it to herself. She kept everything to herself, bottled it all in, and she knew that it probably wasn’t the best idea but she still hadn’t found anyone to talk to about her...issues. In her last minute haste to get the rest of her belongings packed, Korra found that book Opal picked for her and she felt a twinge of regret at not reading it, thinking about how quick and open the woman was about everything. Maybe Opal would have been a good choice. 

The coach rolled to stop and Korra’s insides decided to leave her body for a moment in panic. 

“There’s a lovely view of the Estate from here, if you all would like to step out and see.”

Her insides returned for the time being and Korra stepped out of the coach behind her parents to get a look and when she did, she gasped. 

“Holy shit,” she muttered and her father nudged her shoulder. 

“Language.”

She brushed him off and walked forward across the bridge they stopped on. The Sato Estate had to be twice the size of the grand house, easily, and it had a lake in front of it. Asami had been all too modest in her explanation of how regal her home actually was because when she had mentioned that there were two small lakes and a natural spring on her land, Korra hadn’t expected this. 

She was going to get so, so lost in there.

Her mother had to pull her back to the coach in a daze and Korra didn’t even have the mental capacity to be nervous when the coach finally stopped in front of the enormous building. Once she stepped from the coach again her brain misfired the moment her eyes landed on Asami, glossy black hair and wicked green eyes waiting like the longest welcome home and Korra had the most inexplicable urge to lift the woman off her feet and twirl her around. 

Luckily Naga was there to stop her from such a motion. 

Korra only saw a flash of white before a loud bark ripped through the air and her beast was digging her nose straight into Asami’s stomach, nearly lifting her off the ground. 

“Naga!” They all cried in unison but Asami was the only one laughing. 

“I missed you too, girl,” she said and hugged the dogs head with a content smile. Korra wondered if she would ever get her voice back. 

Once she was done petting Naga, Asami smirked at her and the family was led inside quickly. “I’ll show you all to your rooms and let you have some rest from your long journey before I give you a tour,” Asami stated easily, assuming the elegant air of Mistress of the house. Korra’s rear ached from the long ride and while she wanted to catch up with her friend, it sounded very nice to be able to lie down for a bit. 

As what seemed to be tradition for Korra, she stayed silent as they walked through the main foyer and into random halls while her parents spoke with Asami. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to speak, but there really was just so much to take in around her. The decorations and furnishings had an unmarked elegance about them, something tied with age and wisdom, and Korra was somewhat concerned about having her dog running through the house. What if Naga broke something? She didn’t know if her family would be able to afford to pay for the damage, but then Asami was smiling at her over her shoulder and Korra lost her train of thought. They dropped her parents off in a guest bedroom on the second floor, their overnight cases were already set right inside the door, and her father looked surprised at the quickness of service. Her mother pulled him into the room before he could begin thanking Asami once more for her hospitality. 

“Where are we going?” Korra asked as Asami led her down the hall and up a flight of stairs once more. The top floor was usually reserved for family quarters. 

“I figured since you would be staying a while it would be nice to have us close.” She looked over and smiled in that unassuming way she does and Korra’s neck started to itch. She wanted her close? Why did everything have to be so confusing? “Here we are,” she said and opened an enormous door. “The footmen will bring your things up later and arrange it when you’re ready, I also have a ladies maid who is available for you at any time of the day, just ring one of those bells beside the window there. Tea will be ready whenever you and your parents are, so I’ll just leave you to it.” 

Korra was momentarily frozen in place at the grandeur of the room in front of her and hadn’t moved, but then she felt a light hand on her elbow and turned to meet green eyes so soft it made her heart clench. 

“And Korra?” Asami said in that low voice she does, “I’m really glad you’re here.”

“Me too.” She watched her walk away for far too long before finally walking in and shutting the door behind her. 

Korra pulled off her dress, shoes, and stockings and slipped into the cool sheets of the bed with a happy sigh. She had slept terribly the last few nights in nervous excitement and the moment her head hit the pillow, wrapped up in that sweet floral scent that was reminiscent of Asami, she was out like a candle light. 

She woke countless hours later, incredibly well rested but annoyed she had slept that long. The sun was much further in the sky than when she had laid down and Korra jumped from the bed quickly only to realize she didn’t have clothes to put on. Her eyes lingering on the bell string that could call for a ladies maid and she shrugged before pulling. They weren’t poor by any means, their farm made enough of a living to have a house staff and such, but Korra had never had a ladies maid before. She and her mother did well enough on their own to get ready but Asami said not to worry about money, so Korra was willing to give it a shot. 

She brushed off the bath for the sake of time but it was nice to be doted on for a bit, and by the time her hair was finished and she was dressed, Korra was feeling really nice. 

But then she got lost trying to find her way down to the...well, she didn’t even know where tea would be served. By the time she passed the same bust of a beautiful woman that resembled Asami for a third time, Korra considered it a distinct possibility that she might need to stand in place and scream for help. 

“Are you alright?”

_ Asami. _

Korra turned to the voice and Asami was leaned against a wall, arms crossed, and smiling fondly at her. 

“Hey,” Korra said lamely and walked over to her with a churning stomach. “I think I might need a map of this place, I passed by that bust about three times.” She flicked her thumb over her shoulder and Asami laughed as she pushed off the wall. 

“Don’t worry about that,” she said in that voice that made her shiver. “I’ll just have to keep you close by my side.”

Blood thrummed in her ears as she followed Asami through the halls and down into a giant, elegant room that already housed her parents. 

“Well there’s our sleeping beauty!” Her father boomed and she rolled her eyes at him lovingly. “Welcome back to the party, sweetheart. We all thought you were going to sleep all night.”

“Only most of it,” Korra joked and wondered truly if she would be able to get to sleep at a modest hour tonight. 

“Oh, that reminds me,” he said and stood up to excuse himself from the room. Korra was confused but the tea looked so inviting and she took a seat next to her mother to pour them all fresh cups. Asami was in the middle of explaining where she got the tea set when her father came back in the room and Korra’s jaw dropped when she saw the whiskey bottle in his hands. 

“Asami dear,” he stated proudly and held out the bottle, “this is for you, from Senna and I, both as a thank you for the countless things you have done for our family, and for taking our daughter in without question.”

Korra wanted to grumble at his dramatic antics but Asami was looking shocked and speechless, so she just let it happen. 

“This bottle here is the best year they ever made, the year our Korra was born.” He threw a wink her way and her heart swelled with love for him. “Southern whiskey is strong, enduring, and resolute: just like our people. It’s an acquired taste, like many things that come from the South, but I’ve seen your will and determination and I know you can handle it. Thank you for every kindness you’ve shown our family, sweetheart, and I can’t wait to hear the stories you two will have from this trip.” He ended his speech with a bow and kissed the top of Asami’s hand, and she looked about to cry. 

Korra understood, there was something about the way her father spoke his truths that would make her choke up as well, but Asami was strong, just as he said. 

She coughed lightly and stared at the bottle once more before sitting down and placing it in front of her. “Right now maybe isn’t the best time, but after dinner we can surely open this and give it a try.”

“Be warned,” her mother said with a knowing tone, “that’s some very strong stuff.”

Asami waved her hand in the air, “I can handle it.”

Asami, as it turned out, could not handle the Southern whiskey. 

She took her first glass like a champ, hardly grimacing at the fiery burn, the second went down just as easily, but she wouldn’t listen to Korra telling her to slow down with the third and fourth. Asami wasn’t belligerent or mean in any way, but Korra felt as though they should all call it a night before the girl did something she might regret later. 

“I’ll help her up to her room,” she told her parents and they both gave her a nod. The four of them walked together until they got to her parents room and then Korra was on her own with a now very drunk Asami who was starting to stumble. “Oh boy,” she muttered as the girl started to slide down a wall with a goofy grin on her face. It was damn cute and her skin rippled for a second before Korra lowered herself down to half-pick up her drunk friend. With Asami’s arm around her neck and a sizzling hand around her waist, Korra marched on. 

She tried her very best not to get lost again, as Asami wasn’t much help at the moment, and somehow Korra made it up to the top floor. 

“Yes!” She muttered and lost her joy once more when she realized she didn’t know which room was Asami’s. “Uhhh, Asami? Which room is yours?” She vaguely pointed to a door two down from Korra’s own and they stumbled over to it. She opened the door and was greeted with that wonderful floral smell and yes, this must be her room, but Korra froze at the threshold. Was it proper to go in without Asami inviting her? But then again, the woman in her arms wasn’t exactly in the present state of mind to give such an invite, so Korra did what she had to do. 

“Come on, Asami,” she said and ushered the woman into her large room. She didn’t look around, wanting to let her friend have her privacy, and stopped just short of the bed to try and untangle them, but Asami turned and wrapped herself around Korra’s neck. 

She stopped breathing completely. Her body was hot from the tip of her head to her toes and Asami started to lean most of her weight onto Korra’s shoulders and she really, really didn’t know how to handle this situation. Her breathing was back tenfold now and she hoped to every god out there that Asami wouldn’t remember this and all of their contact. Korra took a deep breath and tried to remove the firm arms from around her neck and she almost succeeded until warm hands cupped each of her cheeks and she stopped breathing again. 

Droopy, drunk green eyes roamed over her face for a split second and Korra thought Asami was leaning in, and she knew she couldn’t throw her this time. 

“Asami, what are you doing?”

Green eyes rose slowly to meet her own and then squinted at her. “So proper, Korra,” she mumbled and swiped a hot thumb over her cheek. It sent a spike of heat down her spine. “So pretty, Korra. You’re so, so beaut-“ and she passed out, Korra barely had time to catch her before hitting the ground, and she shuffled her awkwardly into the bed. 

She removed her shoes in a daze and moved Asami’s body in a way that would keep her safe in case she vomited, and Korra waited for a bit to make sure she stayed breathing. Once she deemed Asami alive and utterly toasted, Korra left to ring the housekeeper and get some smelling salts and a specific soup made for when the woman woke up. Hangovers weren’t normal with Southern whiskey, which was nice, but one could never be too careful. 

It was only when she got dressed for bed and laid down that Korra allowed herself to think. 

_ ‘So pretty, Korra. You’re so, so beaut-‘ _

She replayed it over and over in her head, each time it made her stomach muscles contract. With what, she didn’t know. Korra should be happy at the thought, knowing Asami found her pretty as well, but it absolutely terrified her and the more she replayed it in her head the more she wanted to cry. 

Asami was drunk, she didn’t know what she was doing or saying, and Korra wondered if coming here was a good idea at all. 

______

Asami rolled over and cursed herself for not changing into her nightgown once again, yet the more she thought about it, the less she remembered even getting into bed. 

Oh well. 

Sunlight was barely flitting through the curtains of her room and she stretched leisurely before getting up to change. She was an early riser by nature, a habit she couldn’t seem to kick from growing up with her father who was so determined to not waste an hour of sunlight. As she made her way through dark, quiet halls, Asami felt her head swirl a little bit and remembered the glasses of Southern whiskey from the night before. Well, she remembered three of them anyway, and she shook her head as she sat behind her desk. 

The stack of envelopes waiting in front of her had Asami closing her eyes and she took a deep breath before ringing for some tea. Halfway through the morning paper detailing far too many numbers for her liking, her housekeeper came in with tea, a small jar of something, and a bowl of soup. 

“What’s this?” She asked as she looked at the mixture, her stomach argued vehemently. 

Mrs. Lee tutted. “Miss Korra gave us very strict instructions on that soup, so you better eat it.” Korra? “Oh and smell that bowl of salt too.” Her housekeeper left the room, muttering something about smelling salts and Asami looked down at the platter. 

Well, if Korra was sure about it then Asami would do it. Smelling the salt cleared her head almost instantly, which was helpful, and though the soup didn’t look very appealing it was actually very nice. She smiled at the thoughtfulness of the girl and hoped that she didn’t make too much of a fool of herself last night. Now that would be some way to start her stay, by seeing Asami act like a dunce. 

It was nearing mid morning by the time she finished going through her daily paperwork and news, and Asami went in search of any of the Southern family members. 

“Senna, Tonraq, good morning!” She said as she entered the parlor room. “I trust you slept well?”

“Very much, dear,” Senna said sweetly. “How are you feeling this morning?” The coy smile on the woman’s face had Asami blushing but she knew Senna wasn’t making fun of her. 

“Much better after some soup Korra made me eat.” She looked around the room but felt silly for it, of course Korra wasn’t there. She could spot that specific shade of brown skin out from miles away. “Is she not up yet?”

Senna’s eyes flickered for a moment before frowning slightly. “No, she seems to have come down with a traveling headache. She’s trying to rest it off for now.”

Something about it felt a little off but Asami wasn’t going to pry. “Well, I hope she feels better. Please let me know if I should send for a doctor or anything.” Anything to make Korra feel better. Senna nodded and she turned to Korra’s father. “Tonraq, if you’re up for it I got word this morning that there is a flock of wild turkey a few miles away. If anything, it’s a nice ride.”

He perked up immediately and Asami smiled, this family really was wonderful. “That sounds lovely, Asami. What do you think, Senna? Would you mind being alone for a bit?”

She waved them both off and finished her tea in a large gulp. “Go have fun, you two. I’ll go and spend some time with Korra before we have to leave tomorrow.”

Hunting for sport wasn’t a priority for her, but another thing Asami had learned from her father was how wonderful of a time it was to spend with someone. Generally speaking women didn’t usually partake in the sport, but she didn’t care much for those sorts of formalities. 

Once she and Tonraq had gotten a bird each she sent the hunt team back to the estate and she led just the two of them, Naga in tow, up a trail to the top of a rocky hill. Asami stopped and took in the view in front of her, letting the sunlight warm up her cold face from the early morning ride, and she could feel Tonraq stop his horse next to her. 

The spot had once been a favorite of her father and hers, a place to go and relax, to forget about the rest of the world for a little bit. The quiet moment of contemplation that she and the Southern man found themselves in was exactly why she wanted to share this place with Tonraq. Asami had grown incredibly fond not only of him but of Senna as well during her months down in the South and while there would never be a replacement for her own parents, the two of them had started to fill in a spot in her heart that had been empty for quite some time. 

From their very first hunting trip at the grand house Tonraq had proven to be not only a great marksman, but a wonderful husband and father as well. The way he spoke so highly of Senna and Korra clenched her heart, as it was exactly how her own father used to speak of her and her late mother. They grew close over their hunting trips and the numerous occasions where they would meet for tea, always swapping business practicals and general musings about the world. 

Senna was a wit, and Asami had taken to the woman immediately. So often in their world women would just be a side character, a pretty little thing to look at, while their husbands would decide on all matters, but not Senna. Her grace and power were quiet most often but it was easy to see in how much regard Tonraq held her, and it was beautiful. She was intelligent and handy, completely capable of doing everything her husband could do except for anything that required brute force, but their balance was incredible. Though she didn’t get as much time alone with the woman as she did her husband, Asami could see the mannerisms she held that shaped her whole family into the wonderful, cohesive unit it was. 

And she turned out to be, in fact, positively wicked at Pai Sho. 

All of their attributes translated beautifully into their daughter and spending time with the family settled something deep in her soul, it was what she had needed for so long. Even if Korra didn’t feel the same way she did, if she didn’t want her in the same way, Asami would still want the Southern family in her life. Which was exactly why she wanted to show Tonraq this spot. He might not understand what it meant to her, but she knew, and as she looked over and watched him take in the view with a bright smile, she figured he might know just a little of the spot’s power. 

“This is where I come when I need a break,” Asami said finally and broke their little bubble of quiet. “The paperwork and responsibilities get to be too much sometimes, and coming here reminds me that there’s more to life than my office.”

“I can see why,” he said with a nod, “it’s beautiful.”

They slipped back into a quiet moment once more and Asami was happy that they were able to sit in silence and have it not be awkward or uncomfortable, which made her heart swell even more. 

“Asami,” Tonraq began, “can I ask you something? And I hope I’m not being too forward here.”

She laughed and nodded, he really was so sweet. “Of course you can, I’ll let you know if I’m uncomfortable answering.”

He turned towards her slightly, “how is it you’re not married? I don’t mean to pry, but with your status in society and position of upbringing I think I’ve just been surprised that your parents didn’t-“ he paused and scratched at his beard for a moment, “-set you on a certain path, so to speak.”

_ Like daughter, like father, huh? _ She had to laugh at the fact that they both had asked her, in almost the same way. From any other man the words would have come off as ill and misogynistic, but Asami knew he was just being a curious father, so she just smiled and took a moment to watch Naga roll around on the floor. 

“They did,” she said after a moment and told him the same tale she told Korra, smiling wide as Tonraq nodded proudly through the story. He was always filled with so much pride for the women around him, it was so lovely to see. 

“I couldn’t agree more, everyone deserves happiness,” Tonraq said with a huff. “Did Korra ever tell you why it’s my younger brother who is Chief of the North and not me?” Asami shook her head and he looked out onto the hills before continuing. “I was arranged to marry someone as well, but I fell in love with Senna when my father sent me South to resolve a conflict back when the North still had control of it. I was young and brazen back then, but I wouldn’t let my father sell me off to a loveless life, so he banished me to the Southern reaches as punishment, taking away my title and everything.”

Asami looked at him in awe. She knew that they were of noble blood but Korra had never gone into detail about her family’s situation, as it had never really mattered. She knew of the history, of the civil war all those years ago that finally broke apart the North and South, but hearing of it from someone who lived in it was different than reading in books. 

“Once the Southerners realized I was on their side, we planned a revolt against the North.” He swelled with pride before continuing, “my father thought he was punishing me, but in reality he had given me such a gift in my banishment. He died, my father, during the conflict and my brother ended the war, he just wanted it to be done, but his and my relationship is a very different discussion,” he said with a tense laugh and she was thankful again that Korra didn’t have to go North. “Once the South had claimed its independence from the North we struggled for a bit to prove ourselves as a worthwhile domain, but it worked. We were such a small community, a tight knit tribe, but it has blossomed through the years.”

“It is a wonderful place,” Asami agreed and he beamed at her. 

“Senna and Korra,” he said with thick words, “they are my entire life. I’ve never known such a love, and I would do anything to make them happy. I guess my point of all of this is Korra-“ he paused and scratched his beard again, her stomach dropping slightly with the topic. “My Korra is the most precious thing of my life, but she tries to hold herself to this idea of...I don’t know how to describe it - it’s almost as if she wears the weight of the world on her shoulders, bearing this pressure that she has to conform to what society expects of her.”

Asami laughed softly and nodded. “I’ve noticed that.” 

“You must know that Senna and I never raised her like that,” he said thoughtfully, “we’ve only ever wanted for her to be herself. I don’t know where she got it in her head that she has to satisfy society’s idea of what a woman needs to be, but I’ve seen a change in her around you.”

“Me?”

“You,” he said with a bright smile. “She’s more herself around you than I have ever seen her with someone and I just need to thank you, again. I think she was cooped up at home for too long and having a companion to show her that there’s more to life has helped break down her walls. You’re good for her, Asami, and while we’re going to miss her, we can’t wait to see what Korra will be like when we’re together again. Senna and I are truly thankful for everything you have done for her, and for us.”

Her stomach flipped at his words, the smile he gave her was almost as if he knew her thoughts, knew that she didn’t just want companionship from his daughter, and she swallowed the lump in her throat. 

“It should really be me who’s thanking you,” she said finally. “You three have shown me a kindness I haven’t found in a very long time.”

“Sounds like you’re going to have to stick around more then,” he said with a smirk. 

_ Sir, I’m trying. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love Tonraq and Senna
> 
> Also, come on Korra, I know you can do it.
> 
> Ok, not sure if any of you have seen Pride & Prejudice, the 5 hour one or the new one with Keira Knightley, but obviously since this is Gay Jane Austen the grand house in the South is referenced from Netherfield, the Sato estate is Pemberley, and Korra's family's house is the Bennet house.
> 
> Grand house - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/291397038386445318/?nic_v2=1anmN2EQY
> 
> Sato estate - https://monsieurphantom.tumblr.com/post/161551102034/mr-darcys-house
> 
> Korra's house - https://www.simplemost.com/bennet-house-pride-prejudice-for-sale/
> 
> Anyway.....I hope you all are enjoying this! We're only just getting started :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft

Being away from her parents was quite an adjustment, she had lived her entire life seeing at least one of them everyday, but Korra had been prepared for it somewhat and though she missed them, she had other things to do. Mainly, she spent her first few days trying to figure out the turns of hallways, staircases, and doors of the estate so she wouldn’t always have to be so lost. 

Asami was there mostly, however, and that helped Korra through her nerves the few days following the departure of her parents. She had spent the day after Asami’s drunken confession lying in bed, going over nearly every single one of their encounters trying to piece together some form of thought, coming to a conclusion that the woman merely thought she was pretty. It sent daggers through her stomach, and Korra had wrapped herself up in her mother’s arms, but so be it. She wasn’t going to let something like that ruin her first time away, no. She could get over the fluttery feelings in her body, and Korra just wanted to explore all that she could with Asami. 

As she rounded the last corner and saw the tea room in front of her, Korra wanted to jump and holler in her success at not getting lost on her way down, but instead she sighed happily. That was one less worry, at least. 

“Day three, not bad,” Asami said from behind her and Korra spun around to see that devious smile planted on her face, stomach fluttering wildly. “Though I think I might miss having to come rescue you.”

“Or maybe you could not wake up so early and we could walk together.” She followed into the tea room easily and took a spot on the couch she claimed now as her own. 

“Most likely not,” Asami replied, smile still on her face as she poured them each a cup. “I was thinking we could go for a ride today? Perhaps some fresh air might help your headaches.”

Korra shuffled a little awkwardly, her headaches having been a lie when Asami questioned her weird behavior the last few days. It seemed as though the woman didn’t recall what had happened when she was drunk, but Korra had acted wary nonetheless and of course she had picked up on the hesitation in their discussions, so she lied. It wasn’t right, but Korra just needed some time. 

“Sounds wonderful.”

Just like everything she was shown over the last few days, Asami explained in detail about everything they passed on their way to the stables. Apparently the Sato Estate bred horses for sale along with their carriages, which had turned out to be Asami’s idea, and Korra wondered if there was a business that she hadn’t dabbled in. It was soothing to listen to the woman talk, even if she didn’t really understand all of the nuances about business topics, but Korra could listen to her all day. 

Hiking her dress up to get on a horse was always so annoying and once the valet had helped her up, Korra looked over to see Asami with her chin in her hand, thinking. 

“What?” She said and looked to make sure she wasn’t showing anything obscene. She was supposed to ride side-saddle, but that had never really gone in her favor. 

“What do you think about getting fitted for trousers like mine?” Asami asked and pulled at the fabric on her legs. “They’re far more comfortable to ride in. My tailor is set to be here tomorrow, I could have her measure you and get a few suits made.”

Korra’s mind turned on the thought of seeing Asami’s backside in trousers and she held back a shiver. Alright, maybe it wasn’t so easy to beat down the fluttery feeling in her body. 

“I don’t have the money for that, Asami.” Her parents had left Korra with quite an ample amount of pocket money for things she wanted during the months, but clothing usually was a rather large expenditure. 

Asami just stared at her for a few moments. “I wasn’t expecting you to take care of the money, Korra. I told you not to worry about anything like that while you’re here. I want you to be comfortable, and I’m not trying to boast here, but I can afford to buy you things if you want them. Maybe don’t go asking for a house, but-“ her horse was starting to get antsy and she had to rein him in before looking back over with a smile. “Actually, I probably could buy you a house if you really wanted.” And that was the end of that conversation. 

Asami kicked her heels and was off, Korra following a little slower as she tried to get used to the horse she was given, but their ride turned out to be exactly what she needed. The fresh air on her face and the steady exertion on her body as they picked up the pace through the trails had Korra smiling wide as Asami came to a stop atop a large hill. 

“Come, let’s sit,” she said and jumped off easily, coming over to lend a hand to Korra who had to maneuver her dress so she didn’t fall. 

“Maybe trousers would be a good idea,” she said as she took the offered hand and went to jump, though in that moment her horse decided to buck just a little and she was thrown off and bodily into Asami. Korra closed her eyes as they came into contact and waited for the pain of a fall, but it never came as arms were tight around her middle and her feet barely touched the ground. 

Asami had  _ caught _ her. 

She opened her eyes and green were already searching her face in worry, Korra’s breath faltering at how close they were. 

“Are you alright?” Asami asked, arms still holding her tight, and all Korra could do in that moment was throw her head back and laugh. 

“Am I alright?” She asked through her giggles. “You caught me, I was expecting to fall - I’m actually impressed.”

“What?” Asami said, eyes playful now, “you don’t think I’m strong?”

They were still so close, Korra could feel that sweet breath on her face and her whole body was hot. “I never said that.” The way Asami’s eyes changed had the hair on the back of her neck standing up and Korra coughed a little. “Umm, could you-“

Asami let her go quickly and she stumbled back a step. “Right, sorry. I brought snacks,” she said and took a small case out of the saddlebag. “Let’s sit.”

The view in front of them was stunning, but the entire time they sat and ate Korra couldn’t stop thinking about Asami catching her, arms so firm, the feeling of their bodies flush together once more. Something about it turned her head into mulch, maybe there was something there, maybe Asami didn’t just think she was pretty. Friends didn’t look at each other like that, the way green eyes looked over her face. It may not be in her words, but thinking back to many instances when they’ve been so close, it’s always been in Asami’s eyes. 

Maybe. 

______

She watched as Korra turned back and forth, trying to look at different angles in the mirror. 

“Are you sure it looks alright?”

Asami rolled her eyes, knowing Korra couldn’t see, and she smiled. “You look fine, Korra.” More than fine, really. The suit wasn’t done yet but Asami had paid her tailor to make at least one suit right away and this was just a fitting before the garment was complete. And oh heavens did she look good. Dresses were lovely, and Asami wore them most often when lounging, but trousers really were just much more practical when it came to riding horses and getting work done around the estate. She had only seen the woman in dresses and, well, her unders, which she thought about far too often, but seeing Korra in a suit had her biting her lip to keep her words at bay. Her backside bubbled so perfectly and that tight waist covered in a shirt she could unbutton had Asami’s brain teeming with naughty thoughts about the woman.

“Asami?” 

“Hmm?” She lifted her eyes from where they had been thinking about what kind of undergarments Korra would have to get to wear with a suit and the woman was smiling that cocky smile at her. Had she been saying something?  _ Whoops _ . “What did you say?”

“I asked if you were sure I didn’t look too much like a man.” Her cockiness was gone to be replaced by that shy look she had when Korra thought she was doing something wrong. A man? Please, men don’t have curves like that in all the right places, or skin so soft that - stop it. She shook her head out of those thoughts, Korra needed reassurance. 

“Do you think I look like a man when I’m in a suit?” She asked and crossed her arms. 

“God no,” Korra said quickly and blushed when she realized what she had said. Interesting. She coughed a little and ran hands over the fabric of the shirt. “No, you don’t. I guess I’m just not used to this, I mean, I’m not even wearing unders. What do you wear with a suit?”

Asami had to refrain from shutting her eyes slowly at the thought of Korra naked under there and she took a steady breath. “Just shorter and slightly tighter drawers and camisoles.” She wondered if Korra knew she was thinking of her in unders, and something about the tinge of pink rising on tan cheeks made Asami think that maybe the girl was having the same thoughts. 

“Are you comfortable, at least?” Asami asked as she walked closer. She was still testing the waters so to speak, she had an idea that maybe Korra was actually interested, but like Opal said, she was confused and nervous. That was ok, Asami had time to draw it all out of her if there was something. “Does it fit well where it needs to?” She had sent her tailor away once Korra got dressed to give the girl some space, so at least they were alone. 

“I guess?” Korra said with an unenthusiastic air. “I mean, I won’t know until I’m riding a horse, right?”

Asami bit back a laugh and ran her eyes over the measurements. It wasn’t completely finished, but it almost looked like what the final product would be. “Well you can walk around and get a feel for it, have you tried that?”

“No,” she said with a slight blush and walked to the edge of the room and back. “It feels different to walk in but it’s alright.”

“Ok. Now try lifting your hands above your head,” she did with a cute face and Asami melted slightly, “and now do a squat to see if they’re too tight.” When she stood back up Asami circled around to make sure nothing came out of place and grabbed the coat to have her try on the last piece. “Do you want a cravat, or no?”

Korra fussed with buttoning up the coat and had an annoyed look on her face, which was also somehow cute. “I think that will be too hot,” she huffed. “Don’t forget I’m from the South, where it’s cold almost all year round.”

“Oh I didn’t forget,” Asami said sweetly and grabbed the last garment from the vanity. “At least try it out to see the whole picture,” Korra looked skeptical so she tilted her head. “For me?” It was a dirty play, but the way those dark lips split ever so slightly before Korra nodded had Asami smiling. She stepped forward and folded up the collar on Korra’s neck, making sure to brush up against her hot skin as she began to tie the fabric into a knot. Her eyes flicked up to blue as she finished the last bit and Asami got lost in the oasis of them for a moment. How easy it would be just to grab her by the collar and press her lips against those soft ones right in front of her....

“Miss Korra?” A knock and voice sounded at the door, making Asami jump slightly. Her tailor had impeccable timing, sadly enough, and she turned back to see Korra running her hands down the front of her coat with a blush on her cheeks. 

“One moment!” Asami called and turned to the girl. “Well, what do you think? About the suit, do you like it?”

“I do,” she said slowly and looked in the mirror once more. “It’s just, I think I’m still caught up in the fact that it’s not a dress, and it feels different. I still enjoy dresses, you know? And I’ve always known suits were for men...”

“Times are changing, Korra,” Asami said and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Clothes are clothes, I still wear dresses too, so I think you should wear whatever you’re comfortable in. If you aren’t ready, you don’t have to get the suit, but just remember that it’s only us here, no one will judge you.”

Korra gave her a shy smile at that and Asami squeezed her shoulder before leaving the room to give her privacy. 

_____

Naga dropped the slobbery ball at her feet and for probably the thousandth time that morning, Korra picked it up to chuck it far away once more with a grin. Asami had some extra business to attend to in the early hours so she had taken the time alone to play around the grounds with her dog. As the white beast ran back, Korra couldn’t help but think of how much room Naga had here to run around and it seemed to make both of them smile. Asami had made it a point to have the dog join them whenever they were outside on rides or just walking around the gardens, and it settled something so calmly in her heart every time. 

It had been two weeks now since she arrived and Korra was having an incredible time so far. When Asami was busy with work she spent her time exploring new parts of the estate that she hadn’t yet seen, both inside and outdoors, and when Asami wasn’t working, they explored together. 

Touches and gazes lingered more than ever, which was continuously maddening for Korra, who wasn’t brave enough yet to see if Asami felt the same way. Something in the back of her head still told her that the woman was just comfortable, that this was just how friends acted, and that Korra was being weird. She still tried to stuff down that fluttery feeling, but it was incredibly difficult. 

“Good morning,” and it was always that low voice behind her, giving her goosebumps. 

“Good morning,” Korra replied as Asami came to stand next to her. “All done for the day?”

Naga ran up and dropped the ball to rub her enormous snout into Asami’s stomach, making the girl laugh and hug the panting animal. “I believe so, for now at least.” She gave a few good scratches behind a giant ear before turning back to Korra. “I was hoping we could take the chaise out today to the natural water spring I told you about. It’s going to start getting colder here now, so I thought we could make a day out of it. It’s very fresh, so Naga can swim in it and not get dirty.”

“Are we going to swim?” She remembered the last time they swam and it made her stomach drop. 

Asami shrugged. “It’s a possibility.”

Korra had never rode in a carriage where anyone but a driver had been holding the reins, but Asami proved to be completely competent in what she was doing. She figured that if the woman ran a company that designed and built carriages, she must know how to drive them as well. 

Naga was panting heavily by the time they arrived at the spring, since she had run next to them the entire time, and she jumped into the water immediately. 

“Oh to be a dog and never wear clothes,” Asami mused as she unpacked their supplies for the afternoon. 

“Yes, but then you would be furry,” Korra replied quickly. She’ll take the clothes any day. 

Asami paused for a moment to think and then laughed. “I guess you’re right.” Once they unpacked and had everything set up, Asami walked to the edge of the water and dipped her hand in. “It’s really nice today, sometimes it can be too cold.”

“Does that mean we’re going in?”

“You don’t have to,” Asami said with a light shrug and walked back to their spot to start taking off her boots, “but I’m going in. Naga looks lonely out there.”

She looked out to see her dog paddling happily, paying absolutely no mind to anyone but herself, and like hell she was going to be left out of the fun. Korra wordlessly got undressed, much less nervous this time, and headed for the water behind Asami. 

“This is where I learned to swim,” she said once they waded out to a deep part of the crystal clear water. “My mother used to bring me out here and we would spend hours just floating about. After she was gone, it took me a while to come back here, even though I was little. Now every time I swim I remember her, and it’s nice.”

“How do you do it?” Korra asked. “Your mother and father...I don’t mean to pry, but how do you go on without them?”

Asami gave her a small, sad smile. “You’re not prying, Korra. It was hard, losing my father was worse since I was older then, but it’s just something you learn to live with. Life goes on and I try to find them in the little things, just like this.” She smiled and spread her arms, gesturing to the water. “They’re gone, but they’re always with me.”

Korra regarded her for a moment in wonder, how beautiful she was and though she had lost the two most important people in her life, Asami never let it affect her happiness. So giving, so kind, and Korra had been so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t notice the woman had taken water into her mouth before she spit it fully into Korra’s face. 

“Really?” She asked in mock exasperation as she wiped her face, Asami gleaming once her eyes were cleared from the water. 

“You had such a serious look on your face,” Asami said, still gleaming. “I had to break you out of it.”

“You know this means war, right?” Korra inched closer and Asami started to swim backwards. 

“I was planning on it.”

Korra lunged but Asami was too quick and dove under the water to swim away. They went back and forth chasing each other, splashing and spitting water, until they were both breathless and laughing, holding onto the side of a rock. 

“Ok, you win,” Asami said breathlessly and smiled. 

“Of course I did,” Korra said with a one-armed flex, “I’m a much better swimmer than you.”

Asami followed the motion of her arm with keen eyes but then gave her a dubious look once she realized what Korra had said. “And what makes you think that?”

She shrugged. “Instinct.”

“Ok well let’s see that ‘instinct’ in action,” Asami said with a smirk. “Race you back to the spot!” And she dove under the water to kick off from the rock, getting a clear head start. Korra tried her best to catch up, but Asami’s lead was too great. 

“You’re such a cheater,” she said as she pulled herself out of the water behind her. 

“That was payback for the time you raced me to the lake,” Asami said and turned around, clothes clinging expertly to her body and Korra kept her eyes trained on green, which was almost worse because they looked so ethereal with wet, clumpy lashes. Asami was so beautiful it made her stomach hurt. 

“I knew you weren’t over that,” Korra said, trying to distract herself from looking down, so she looked up instead. “Oh, hang on there’s something in your hair.”

“What is it?” She asked and patted the top of her head, completely missing it. 

Korra laughed and brushed her hand out of the way. “Just stop, I’ve got it.” She plucked the offending leaf out and went to show the woman but she hadn’t realized how close they had gotten once again and Korra wondered if this was finally the moment where something might happen. Her stomach was instantly in knots, neither of them moving, and it looked as though Asami was about to say something when wet, smelly water started to rain on them. 

“Naga!” Korra cried as the dog shook her waterlogged coat out right next to them. “Girl, you stink!” She turned back to Asami to say something along the lines of ‘what happened to the clean water,’ but she was doubled over laughing. “What’s so funny?”

She waved her hand in the air and stood back up. “Oh nothing, it’s just typical. I’m going to go rinse back off so I don’t smell like a wet dog all day though.” She moved to walk by but stopped and sniffed the air next to her. “You should think about doing the same.” She smirked and ran off, and Korra really just wanted to pick her up and throw her into the water. She was such a damn menace sometimes. 

By the time she turned around and headed back towards the water, Asami was already lifting herself out of the side and Korra froze in place, watching as she closed her eyes and ran her hands over her wet hair. Absolutely nothing was hidden through the soaked clothes that cling to Asami’s body and it was in that moment Korra knew there was no going back. She liked women, there was absolutely no doubt now, not with how dry her mouth was and the dense pull between her legs. With every step Asami drew closer, and she really, really didn’t know what to do. 

“Are you alright?” Asami asked before she passed by, tilting her head slightly at the no doubt lost look on Korra’s face. 

“Yea,” she said in a panicked daze, “just saw a bee.”

“Are you allergic?” Asami asked with a concerned voice and Korra shook her head. 

“No, just don’t like them,” she lied and started to walk away. “I’m going to rinse off.” She jumped in the water quickly, staying under for as long as she could. Creamy skin, legs for miles, and wonderful pink nipples invaded her every pulsating thought now. Every thought she had prior to this moment that Korra tried to write off as something else came back with full force at how stupid she was. ‘Just a couple months alone with Asami, how could that be bad?’ Well now it was. How was she supposed to be a normal human being while her friend was walking around with the body of a goddess, smelling and acting the way she does? How was she supposed to be here another month and a half feeling like she needed...well she didn’t even know what she needed. Korra knew about sex, but how were women supposed to have sex? Was she ready for that? Her body was, that was for sure, but weren’t people supposed to get married first? But women didn’t get married. 

So many questions, so little air left in her lungs. She rose to the surface and took a huge gulp of air and just floated on her back for a bit, thinking. 

“I would let you float for longer,” Asami said and broke her out of her thoughts, “but we should probably get back before it starts to get dark.”

Korra nodded and swam to the edge where Asami was and lifted herself out of the water. It was if the woman knew that something changed in her and she stayed silent as they walked back to their spot. Korra laid down on the blanket to let the sun dry her off for a bit while Asami played with Naga. 

“Was I floating for that long?” She asked after a bit, noticing the sun had traveled a little ways longer in the sky than she thought it did. 

“It wasn’t too long,” Asami said and threw the soggy ball one last time. “Come on, let's eat before we pack up.”

Something in the air was a little different but thankfully, it wasn’t uncomfortable. They joked and snacked for a bit until it was time to pack up and soon enough they were back on the trail home. 

“How fast have you ever gone in one of these?” Asami asked as they trundled down the road, Naga trotting happily next to them. 

“Uhh, probably this pace, why?” Korra could see that wicked grin forming and Asami’s hands gripped the reins tighter. 

“Do you trust me?”

There wasn’t a single thing that Korra had seen of the woman that would garnish any kind of mistrust, so she just nodded her head and Asami grinned. 

“Hold on tight,” she said and snapped the reins with a loud ‘h-yah!’

The horses really picked up speed and Korra was holding on for dear life as they raced down the smooth dirt path, a broad smile stretching further and further onto her face until the both of them were laughing, wind whipping through their hair, dust billowing behind them. It was one of the wildest things she’d ever done but Korra had never felt so free, so energized. Naga raced next to them, barking loudly with joy, and she turned to see Asami so focused, so intense, but so absolutely in her element. As they finally slowed to a stop near the carriage house, Korra knew that this moment would be a memory that would stay in her mind forever. 

“That was incredible!” She practically yelled as she jumped from the small chaise, Asami petting both horses’ noses with pride. 

“Pretty fun, huh?” She beckoned towards the house and even while they walked, Korra was still jittery with excitement. 

“That was more than fun!” She said and tried to run her hands through her hair but it was so knotted from swimming and the ride back. Asami always had perfect hair somehow, even now after the ride it was still glossy and hardly messy. 

“What’s wrong?” Asami asked. “Do I have something in my hair again?”

Korra laughed and shook her head. “No, it’s just your hair is always so nice and mines just,” she gestured lamely to whatever it looked like at the moment. “How do you get yours to be so - shiny?”

“A lot of products,” she said with a smile and her eyes gazed over Korra’s head. “I think you have nice hair, actually, but I can use some of my products on it for you if you’d like.”

She didn’t know exactly what that might entail, but she was willing to give it a try. “Sure,” she said with a shrug. 

“After dinner then?” Asami asked. 

“Miss Sato!” A footman called from across the lawn, cutting off her reply, and came towards them quickly. “An express mail from Gaoling, ma’am.” 

She took the letter and as she read, Asami’s face slowly morphed from annoyance to firm frown, all joy from moments ago gone and she stood up straighter. “Get my horse ready, I’ll get ready to leave immediately.” He nodded once before turning and walking off, and Asami sighed. 

“What happened?” Korra asked, feeling small. 

“There was an accident at a factory in Gaoling,” Asami said tensely. “I’m so sorry, Korra. I have to go, and I’ll probably be gone at least 3 days.”

A pit formed in her stomach and Korra hated the thought of Asami leaving more than she ever had before. “Can I go with you?”

“Korra,” she said with a soft smile and took her hand, “it will be much quicker if I travel by my horse alone, trust me. I hate to leave you behind, but I have to go.”

Korra nodded solemnly and Asami squeezed her hand before running off to get changed. She waited by the door to say goodbye and when Asami ran down the steps in her suit, eyes resolute, she squeezed Korra’s hand again. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.” 

The way her fingers lingered as she walked away was somehow akin to an unspoken promise. Korra loved to watch her walk away in those trousers, but she hated to see her leave. 

What was she going to do for three days?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these useless bisexuals so damn much.
> 
> But will they ever get their shit together?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea, we aren't even to the halfway point yet.

Even just a few hours without Asami turned out to be boring and mundane. At least when she had work in the morning, Korra knew that eventually Asami would be there to do something but she was actually gone now, so there was nothing. 

She walked around a bit, trying to find something to interest her, but there was nothing. After she had dinner - alone - Korra decided to call for her ladies maid and be drawn a bath. As she laid in the water, she wondered if Asami would always have to run off like that? She was head of an entire business, head of an entire estate for christ sake, she had to be busy all the time. Korra knew that there was always work to be done, and Asami probably didn’t even go into great detail about everything she had to do, but it must be exhausting to do it all alone. 

Asami was so good to her, and her family, and Korra still wondered why. She really did have so much on her plate, she was involved in so many different areas of the world that she wondered how the woman found time to play in a natural water spring with a nobody from the Southern reaches. 

But that was just it, wasn’t it? Asami was bright and brilliant, she wouldn’t waste her time on something she didn’t want, and she had made it known several times that it was her pleasure to host Korra, to host her parents whenever they wanted. She went out of her way to do nice things, even with all of her work, so there must be something about her that Asami enjoyed. 

She ran her finger over the top of the water, the place she always felt most calm, and wondered what Asami saw in her. 

The next morning was just as boring and Korra decided to finally make her way to the library that had been so esteemed by Opal. Thus far she had just been busy spending time with Asami so there hadn’t been a moment to look around, but once she was inside the room her jaw dropped. There had to be thousands of books aligning the walls and her mind reeled at how many topics they might cover. She spent a good hour probably just gliding her finger tips over worn spines, glancing at names and hoping one might jump out at her. It seemed as though they were categorized alphabetically and Korra remembered the topic she had been searching for that day in the grand house, and headed for the ‘W’ section. 

Unsurprisingly, there were many books that had ‘woman’ in the title but nothing that suggested...more, and Korra started to lose hope at there being any sort of literature that might help her understand anything about what she felt. Maybe she was alone in this world, in her feelings, and the thought terrified her. Was there something wrong? Was she sick in some way, and if so, could they cure it? How easy it would be to spend time with Asami naturally without wondering how soft her skin really was under those clothes, how her lips might taste. 

Korra shook her head out of it and looked about the room, noticing a few end tables next to lounge chairs that had a book or two strewn about them. It piqued her curiosity, perhaps they were left out by Asami, and so they must be interesting. She flipped through a few until she reached one with no design, but the opening page held the title, ‘ _ Diary of Kyoshi. _ ’ The book Opal had recommended had something to do with Kyoshi as well, something about the Kyoshi Warriors, so it seemed like a good option. 

She rang for tea and got settled in, the book being quite thick, and hoped that it wouldn’t be a dry read. The housekeeper came quickly and Korra sipped her drink happily, only to spit it out upon reading the last line of the first chapter. 

_ ‘Seeing her there in that moment, it occurred to me that, perhaps, I might be attracted to women as well.’ _

Korra had to close the book and take a deep breath, and then another, and then one more. So she wasn’t alone, and the thought made her ears pop in nervousness. So many things rushed through her head as that line circulated through her brain. This book was in Asami’s library, on a table, where she might have read it. Opal had so quickly suggested a book on Kyoshi, and Korra was suddenly very annoyed that she hadn’t read it, to see what was inside. Did Opal know about her, and furthermore, did Asami? Her head was spinning and Korra almost felt sick, so she gulped down her tea and poured another cup before opening the book back up and continuing on. 

Korra raced through the book, absorbing every line written in the diary by the woman Kyoshi, and hours ticked by unnoticed. They had so many things in common, feelings of dread about being found out, knowing they had responsibilities on their shoulders, wanting to be close to that certain  _ friend _ all the time. The pages flew by and each one had her feeling more and more reassured that she wasn’t the only one. Korra didn’t know who she was, but somehow Kyoshi understood her. Though the book was thick, she finished it before night fell, each explanation of a kiss or touch sending waves of happiness through her body, and Korra needed more. 

She searched quickly, finding two more of Kyoshi’s diaries, and Korra got comfortable in her chair for the night. The second diary proved to be even more informative, delving into topics about Kyoshi’s need for Rangi, and she had to stop halfway through the book. It was incredibly late, Mrs. Lee having told her it had gone midnight, and Korra needed to sleep off her beating heart. 

Had Asami read all of these? She must have, since they looked somewhat worn at the seams, but that could have been from anything. She must be ok with the idea, or else the few books wouldn’t be in the library, right? Korra’s mind raced as she went to sleep, thinking about what she might read once she woke, and dreamed of Asami at that water spring, kissing her so gently as they tried to dry off. 

She woke with a smile. 

Korra read all morning and afternoon, cheeks aflame at reading just how good Rangi was with her tongue, and she was happy that Naga bugged her for a run. Asami still wasn’t due back for a day at least and since she was almost done with the last diary, Korra wasn’t sure how to go about the whole situation. The entire run she and Naga took was filled with thoughts on how she might bring it up to Asami that she read the books. Would she be uncomfortable, or mad, or confused? Would it be the part of their friendship where Asami learned what Korra thought of her, but wouldn’t reciprocate the feelings? She felt like such a disaster with all of her thoughts, but the run really helped her calm down. 

The sun had set finally by the time she was done with the diary, wishing there were more so she could have more explanations of what to do, but there was nothing. She closed the book with a sigh, standing up to return everything to their original spots, and wondered what she would do now. Korra figured she might as well write a letter to her parents about what they had done so far when she heard the familiar clack of boots drawing near her and her heart leapt. 

_ Asami! _

Wait, Asami? 

The door to the library opened and the most gorgeous sight to ever grace her eyes walked in, black hair wind blown, vest unbuttoned, trousers tight, and those damn eyes. “Korra! Hi, I was told you would be here.” Asami walked in and started to undo her cravat, letting it fall lazily off her neck while she unbuttoned the top of her shirt and Korra felt her entire body zap with need. She was so, so done for. 

“Asami,” she choked out and had to cough to regain herself. “You’re back early, what happened?”

“We fixed the problem quicker than expected,” Asami said with a smile. “In reality I probably should have stayed the night, but I wanted to get home. Have you had dinner yet?” Korra shook her head and followed a drip of sweat that fell onto the column of that pale throat. So beautiful. “Good, we can eat together. I’m going to go get cleaned up and then I’ll be back down again, yes?”

Korra forced her eyes back up and nodded numbly. Asami was back, and Korra was very, very attracted to her in every kind of way. The woman took a few steps back towards the door and paused before she left Korra’s line of sight, voice low. “Oh, and we can put some of those products in your hair tonight, if you still wanted.”

Asami left without waiting for a reply and Korra’s knees buckled. What the hell was she going to do? She stood in that spot for a bit, thinking back to Kyoshi, and decided that she might as well get it over with and test the waters. If Asami didn’t like her back then so be it, it would be better to find out sooner rather than later. 

Asami seemed to be ravenous and ate her dinner without a word, leaving Korra to watch in mild shock at how quick the food was almost gone. “Did they not feed you in Gaoling or something? I’ve never seen you eat like that.”

Asami gave her a guilty smile and wiped her mouth. “I forgot to eat this morning and left quickly once we were done, so I’m a bit hungry.” She slowed down a bit finally and took a drink of water. “So how are you, what did you do while I was away?”

“Not much, really,” Korra said as she looked at her plate of food, stomach churning. “Played with Naga, read some books,” she shrugged. 

Asami hummed through her bite. “What kind of books?”

“I read about this woman named Kyoshi...” Asami’s fork dropped onto her plate and Korra looked over finally to see her fumble picking it up. 

“Sorry, hand slipped,” Asami said, a small blush rising on her cheeks. Interesting. “So Kyoshi, huh?”

“Mhmm,” Korra said as she tried to hold back a smile. “Apparently she was a warrior who trained all the women that lived on her island how to fight, and they became this elite force that still persists to this day.”

“She sounds interesting.” Asami seemed to relax a bit, and Korra wasn’t believing for a second that Asami didn’t know what she was talking about. 

“I agree, she was really fun to read about,” Korra said, “especially her diaries.”

Asami inhaled her bite of food and she started to choke and cough.  _ Gotcha _ . Korra was worried for a moment that she was actually choking but Asami cleared her throat and took a deep breath. 

They held each other’s gaze for a moment before Asami pushed her plate back, signaling she was done. “Well I’m glad you had something to pass the time while I was away, I was worried you might get bored.”

Korra laughed and pushed her plate back as well. “Oh I was very entertained, I can assure you.” She didn’t know where this boldness was coming from, but Korra pushed on. “Now what do you have planned for my hair?”

Korra sat in her room and waited for Asami, who had told her that she needed to get a brush and some oils. She didn’t understand any of the paraphernalia, but the thought of Asami running her hands through her hair sounded very nice. 

A knock on her door had Korra’s stomach churning again and Asami stepped in the room with a smile, her confidence seeming to have returned. That was nice at least - Asami was usually the confident one. 

“Hi,” she said and dropped some bottles onto the bed. “Should I even bother trying to say what all of these are for?”

Korra laughed and shook her head. “No, I trust you to know what you’re doing.” And she really did, she trusted Asami with everything. 

“Ok,” she replied and climbed in the bed behind her. Korra had gotten her hair washed after dinner and dried somewhat, so it was easy to brush through and Asami worked silently for a bit, just content on brushing. 

“How was your trip?” Korra asked in the silence, wanting to know what the girl had done while away. Asami laughed lightly and started to speak in soft tones on what she had done while starting to work some floral smelling product into Korra’s hair.  _ So that’s where that came from. _ She got lost in the soothing sound of Asami’s voice and the feeling of the soft pull on the ends of her hair, each light tug through sent shivers down her spine and she hadn’t known that someone playing with her hair could feel this good. 

She didn’t know when Asami had stopped talking but now whatever product she was using had to be massaged into her scalp and Korra had to bite back her moan at the feeling. Holy shit did that feel nice. She shouldn’t be surprised at the strength of Asami’s fingers, since the woman was strong all over, but the thought of those pale digits doing other things had her burning. 

The moment felt so intimate and Korra had no idea what to do, they both knew that there was something there now, they had to, but she couldn’t just say ‘kiss me’ or anything. She could feel her heart start to race as Asami reached the base of her hairline, fingers starting to pull through her hair once more, until a hand grasped at the base of her skull and pulled, just a little. 

She whimpered. 

That was it. She heard Asami gasp a little behind her and she pulled again, a little harder, and Korra wouldn’t give her the satisfaction of another whimper but she tilted her head to the side in invitation. She closed her eyes and felt the bed dip slightly as Asami leaned forward, so damn slowly, and she could feel warm breath on her neck, so steady, until there was a firm knock at the door. 

“Miss Sato?”  _ God damn it. _ To their credit, they did sound urgent, but right now?

“Fuck,” Asami whispered and touched her forehead to the back of Korra’s head before letting go and walking to the door. “What is it?” Her voice dripped with disdain and Korra hoped for whoever’s sake that it was important. 

“A mare has gone into labor and there are complications, ma’am.”

Asami rested her head on the door for a second. “Damn it,” she whispered, and turned to look at Korra. She looked so torn, and for a split second it seemed as though she was going to choose to stay, but another knock on the door had her growl and walk out without a second glance. 

And there was Korra, confused and still on fire, wondering if they would ever get a chance to just be alone. 

She laughed at the thought, because they  _ were _ alone, but there was always something. 

______

Breeding horses, while amazing and beautiful, could downright be a bitch sometimes. Asami and her ranch crew had worked all through the night to keep the mare and her foal safe, and come morning things had turned out alright. She stayed for a few hours to watch the new mother while her men went to rest, and Asami had to just sigh and shake her head. 

They had been so...damn...close. Her lips could feel the heat radiating off Korra’s skin until, of course, they had to be interrupted, and she had never been so ready to give up every claim to her title as when she turned around to meet blue eyes so dark and needy, but Asami had work to do. Maybe it had been good to take a break, because from the moment she heard that whimper it was almost as if her rational mind had been obliterated. All of her hours away were spent thinking of that hot skin, of how she wanted to drape her body over Korra’s, get her to make all of those gorgeous noises.

As she watched the foal chase his mother around on wobbly knees, Asami thought back on when she left that Kyoshi book out, when she planted that little seed of  _ maybe _ . Opal had been right, as it turned out, but Opal was always right about things. She wouldn’t allow herself the confidence to think that Korra wanted her as well, but it was crystal clear in the way it had been brought up over dinner. Thinking back, it had always been crystal clear, but Korra just didn’t know. 

Asami figured she could have been more clear and forward, but that also could have scared the girl away if things went too quick. Honestly she was a little surprised at how quickly they went now, it being only a little over two weeks since Korra arrived, but that just gave them more alone time to figure things out, right? The thought of that made her nervous though, what was Korra thinking right now? The sun was rising higher so she was surely up and probably getting some tea, so was she thinking about her? Did she regret what happened last night, was she upset with Asami for leaving? 

The thought of those needy blue eyes kept her going through the hours of the morning until one of her ranchers returned. She needed to get cleaned up badly and made her way back up to the estate, opting to take the servants staircase up so she wouldn’t run into anyone, namely Korra, in her state of dress. There were several types of unnamable fluids on her and Asami wanted to burn her clothes. 

When she was washed and changed she searched for Korra in all her normal places but couldn’t find her, which was a little nerve wracking, but Asami let her mind think that the woman had gone on a run with Naga. She worked for a few hours in her office, thankful that there wasn’t much to do, and laid her head on her desk for a moment after signing her last bit of business. 

Waking up hours later hadn’t exactly been on her agenda for the day but Asami apparently needed the rest. She left her office and headed downstairs, but stopped at the base of the steps when she heard music. The light noise drifted from down the hall and pulled her in, it having been far too long since she heard such beautiful sounds in her home, and once she had gotten to the music room Asami stopped in the doorway. 

Korra, so sweet, so set off in her own little corner of the world away from everyone, fingers flowing across the old keys that hadn’t been touched in who knows how long. So  _ beautiful, _ as always.

Asami was entranced by the easy flow and gentle tones, she could tell Korra was playing for herself, but when she glanced up and saw who was in the door she thankfully didn’t stop until the song was finished. 

“I didn’t know you could play,” Asami said once she had finished and walked over. 

Korra huffed out a laugh and rubbed the back of her neck before trailing light fingers over the keys. “My mom taught me,” she said and Asami loved when Korra spoke of her parents, her eyes were always so tender and alive. “When I was younger, it was the only thing she could find to calm me down.”

“Calm you down?” Asami asked with a raised brow. She could always sense that Korra was holding back - was always a little reserved. 

“I had a lot of energy when I was a kid,” she said and started to play again, light enough where Asami could still hear. “I got in trouble a lot with running around and doing things I wasn’t supposed to, mainly taking Kya’s horse when I was 9 and falling off.” She laughed at Asami’s shocked face. “I broke my leg from the fall and I needed an outlet while I recovered, so my mom taught me the piano. Kya will get us to play sometimes at her balls, but it’s not that often.”

“What do you do now,” Asami asked, “about your energy? You seem pretty calm most of the time to me.”

She smiled that cocky smile, “I’ve gotten a lot better at controlling it.”

Asami thought of their race to the lake that one day, Korra chasing her in the water, throwing her, their playfulness at the water spring, that ride home in the chaise....so many instances where Korra let go a little from her tranquil nature she tried to hold herself too. Korra wasn’t inherently calm, Asami had seen the fire in her eyes from the beginning, and she always wanted to see  _ that _ girl. She thought back to Tonraq’s words, him saying Asami was good for her, to break down her walls and get the Korra out that everyone knew was in there. 

She leaned over a little, “it’s ok to not be in control sometimes, Korra.”

Fingers missed their mark and Asami smiled to herself as the wrong note rang out, that was enough for now. She stood up to leave, to let Korra think on what she said for a bit, but a hand caught her wrist. 

“Could you finish with my hair tonight?” Korra asked, voice heavy, “since you had to leave last night before...”

God she was cute. 

“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet, sweet Korra.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will they finally have some uninterrupted time together?

Dinner was a quick and modest affair, the two of them both quietly hoping to move quickly, but they chatted ambiambly about their day apart nonetheless. Much to her relief, Korra had in fact been on a run earlier with Naga, and by the time they parted ways to get freshened up for the night, Asami was buzzing with anticipation. 

She really hoped no one would interrupt them this time. 

She changed into a nightgown and a robe before walking two doors down, knocking lightly before opening the door up the same as she had last night, and Korra was already sitting in the middle of the bed. Poor thing looked so nervous, but Asami knew that feeling. Her first time doing anything had been so nerve wracking, but she would do whatever Korra needed to feel safe. 

“Hi,” she said and walked to the edge of the bed, “I don’t think you need anything else in your hair, but I can brush it again if you want?” Hair was a fickle creature and she had truly put enough stuff in the night before, so when Korra just nodded her head Asami smiled and climbed up behind her. 

She took out Korra’s wolf tails and ponytail, running her hands through a few times first to release any knots that had formed. Asami was silent as she worked, she knew how nice it was to have someone play with her hair so she wanted to give Korra the same treatment just, maybe not as long this time. 

She put the brush down and ran her hands through a few more times, Korra really did have nice hair, but she wasn’t thinking of that too much at the moment. She moved all of that hair to the side, leaving Korra’s neck open for her taking, and she bent down. Asami stopped right before her lips met that tan skin, she could feel the heat coming off in waves, but she needed Korra to make the choice. 

“Asami,” she whispered so beautifully and that was all she needed. She licked her lips one last time before finally connecting to hot skin that jumped under her touch. She lingered, both to let herself calm down and for Korra to get used to the feeling, and then she started to move. Asami planted open, light kisses trail from right under Korra’s ear to her collarbone, feeding off every quake and shiver that were released under her touch, every inhale of breath sending fire to her soul. 

Asami switched sides, moving all of that delicious brown hair to the opposite shoulder, and repeated the same thing on the other side. Her hands ached to touch and she slid one around Korra’s waist and pulled her close as she nibbled on an earlobe. 

“Oh my god,” Korra said and she could feel her stomach contract under her hand. Such a needy little thing. Asami left the earlobe to place hot, wet kisses down to where that pulse raced under tan skin and she sucked. “O-oh god,” Korra whimpered and rested her head on Asami’s shoulder.  _ That’s it, Korra. _ The new angle left her more room to explore that perfect neck and she sucked on a few more spots before grazing the line of her jaw with the slightest bit of teeth, stopping only to turn Korra’s head towards her. 

“Hi,” she said. “Are you alright?”

“I think so,” Korra said and swallowed audibly. “Are you?”

Asami laughed and kissed her cheek, wrapping her in a quick hug from behind before crawling around so they were face to face. “I’m more than alright.” She smiled reassuringly and reached forward to tuck in a strand of hair. “Do you want to talk about this?”

“Sure,” Korra said with a nod, “I have no idea what I’m doing.”

Asami really just wanted to squeeze her, she was so cute. “That’s perfectly ok, Korra.”

“Are you sure?” She asked. “Because I really have no experience in any of this and I’m kind of embarrassed because you’re, well, you and I-“

“Korra, relax,” Asami cut her off before she could start shutting down with her nerves. “We all start as beginners, it’s nothing to be ashamed of. Have you done...anything?”

Korra took a deep breath and let it out slowly, cheeks reddening further. “Mako and I kissed a few times, but I really, really don’t want to be thinking of him right now.”

“Yes, let’s not,” Asami agreed, “but nothing with another woman?” 

“No,” she said and scratched the back of her neck, Asami loving the way her arms looked when she did that. “I didn’t even realize I was attracted to women until I met you.”

“I’m flattered,” Asami said with a smirk. 

“Oh, shut up,” Korra laughed and pushed her shoulder. “Has anyone ever told you you’re a brat sometimes?”

“You have, on many occasions.”

“Well, I’m right, because you really-“

“Korra-“

“Right, got it.”

Asami smiled and shook her head, this girl really was hopeless sometimes, but oh boy did she want her. She licked her lips again and blue eyes followed the motion, Korra’s mouth dropping open ever so slightly. Much better. 

“Can I kiss you?” She asked as she leaned forward, watching as Korra closed her eyes slowly the closer she got until they were only a millimeter apart. She could feel short breaths on her lips but Asami wanted an answer, and she brought a hand up to cup Korra’s cheek. “Korra, can I kiss you?”

“Please,” she whispered and Asami felt as though her heart was going to beat out of her chest as she finally closed the gap and found out just how soft Korra’s lips were. 

And oh god, it had to be some sort of magic how good it felt, Korra’s lips so damn warm. She was always warm, really, and Asami attested it to the fact that the woman was from a cold climate and her body had to acclimate, but enough of that. She started so tender and light but when she felt a hand grasp her knee Asami turned her head just slightly and deepened the kiss, earning a quick intake of breath at the movement. She smiled into Korra’s lips as she snaked a hand into her hair, grabbing lightly and holding her close. 

It was Asami’s turn to gasp when Korra flicked her tongue out to trace the line of her lips and she could feel that cocky smile. So that’s how it is, huh? Not one to be outdone, Asami started to meet her stroke for stroke, fueled by soft gasps and grasping hands, and started to push Korra onto her back. Thankful that her robe was easy to move she straddled dark thighs and ran her hands along firm arms until she interlocked their fingers. Asami could feel all of Korra’s muscles rippling and contracting, such a beautiful body formed by hard labor but she was still so soft everywhere, dark skin so welcoming. 

She pressed one more hard kiss onto Korra’s mouth before exploring her jaw, pressing her open lips tenderly along the column of her neck before licking into the dip of her collarbone. Something felt off. 

“Korra, you’re shaking,” Asami said and sat up quickly. “What’s wrong?”

Korra covered her face with her hands and groaned. “Nothings wrong, I’m just-“ she seemed to fight with her words for a second before sighing. “I’m so sorry, Asami. I think I’m just nervous and I don’t want to disappoint you.”

Asami’s heart clenched at how small Korra sounded and she reached to grab her wrists, hoping the girl would let her take her hands away, and she did. “Korra, you don’t need to be sorry, alright? I’m not in any rush here, and the last thing I want is for you to feel like you have to do anything outside your comfort zone. If you’re not ready, then you’re not ready, and you won’t disappoint me.”

Korra searched her face for any sort of lie but found none and sighed. “Okay. I just, I’ve never felt like this before so I think it scared me.”

“I get it, I really do,” Asami said and she leaned down to kiss her cheek before sitting back up and getting off Korra’s lap. “We can go as slow as you need.” She kissed her hand for good measure and hated to turn away from that lost, torn look in those blue eyes but it wouldn’t be in either of their best interests if Asami stayed right now, so she would leave. 

She almost had her hand on the door when, “Asami wait!”

The hair on the back of her neck stood up -  _ please, Korra _ . Asami turned to see that she was sitting up on the bed, hand reached out in front of her. “Yes?”

Korra placed both hands in front of her, palms up: an invitation. “Show me how to not be scared.”

_ Oh. _

Asami walked back to the edge of the bed, skin itching to touch every single place on Korra’s body, to taste her, to know what would make her shake. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.” And oh the fire in those determined eyes, it nearly had her legs shaking. 

Asami unclipped her robe and shrugged it off her shoulders, leaving her in only a nightgown that she knew didn’t hide much, and she smiled as Korra started to breath heavier. 

“Come here,” she said and held out her hand for Korra to grab, thankfully which she did and climbed off the bed. 

“Are we going somewhere?”

Asami had to just stop and stare at her for a second. “You are so damn cute, Korra.” She leaned forward and kissed her cheek. “We are not going anywhere, it’s just hard to take your dress off in bed.”

“Oh, right,” Korra said and looked down at the offending article. “So are you going to do that or am I?”

This was not going how Asami ever expected their first time, but she couldn’t say she hated it, so she just laughed and bowed slightly. “If you’ll do the honors, Miss Kekoa.” She looked up and Korra rolled her eyes. “You get the dress, and I’ll do the rest.”

She had never seen a dress come off so quickly and before she knew it, Korra was standing there in just her unders, looking a little shy but still determined. 

“Are you alright?”

Korra nodded and gulped. “Yes.”

Asami stepped closer and placed her hand on the side of Korra’s waist. “We can stop at any time you need, ok? Just talk to me, tell me what you like or don’t like.” She lifted a hand to that tan cheek and rubbed her thumb over the soft flesh. So beautiful. “I want to make you feel good, Korra.”

Nothing more needed to be said and Korra leaned in first, slotting their lips together and wrapping her arm around Asami’s waist to bring her in close, gasping slightly at their touch. Slivers of thin fabric separated their pulsing bodies and while all she wanted to do was rip them off, Asami was going to take her time. 

They spent ages on each other’s lips, nibbling, tasting, and exploring until she broke off and tilted Korra’s head to give her room to work on her neck. Asami was a quick learner and had already memorized the little spots that would make the girl squeak, so she focused on those while her hands traveled down to Korra’s, grabbing them and moving them to her nightgown. “Take it off me?” 

Korra dropped her head onto Asami’s shoulder and took a few deep breaths to steady herself before grabbing the thin fabric and lifting it slowly off. 

“Oh my god,” Korra said in awe as she gazed over Asami’s now naked body. She knew she was pretty and had a nice body, but no one had ever looked at her so...reverently as Korra was right now and something about it made her throat lock up. “You’re so beautiful, Asami. I just - how are you even real?”

Korra really was going to be the death of her one of these days with how cute she was, and Asami just laughed and kissed her like her life depended on it. “Do you believe I’m real now?”

“I don’t know,” she replied, panting. “Maybe try that again?”

Asami rolled her eyes. “Get on the bed.” Korra did as she was told and once she was in the middle of the bed Asami climbed on and walked on her knees until she sat down in that lap again. Warm hands were around her waist in an instant and she couldn’t repress the shiver that ran down her spine when Korra started drawing lazy circles on the small of her back, leaning forward to place gentle kisses below her collarbone 

Asami let her have a little fun but it was still her show and so she tilted Korra’s head back by her chin and brought their lips together again, hotter and heavier than all other times before. Fingers dug into her back, bringing her closer and Asami groaned at the feeling.  _ Finally. _ She ran her hands down to the hem of Korra’s camisole and she didn’t even need to ask before dark arms were raised up, letting the piece of cloth come off easily. 

“Lay back,” she pushed Korra down by her chest and she drank in the sight. “Let me see you.”

Korra stayed up on one elbow, her other hand sliding up and down Asami’s thigh as they both basked in the moment. No water clogged piece of clothing could ever hint to this, just how exquisite the dark expanse of skin beneath her looked as muscles contracted with every twitch, every shaking breath. 

“Perfect,” she muttered and let her fingers glide over the toned ridges of Korra’s stomach, up between her perfect breasts, and ended with a hand dug deep into soft hair. “You’re perfect, Korra. So, so beautiful.” Asami leaned forward and kissed her again, Korra grabbing whatever she could and squeezing when their naked bodies touched, so soft and hot. It was the greatest touch she’s ever felt. 

Hands roamed over her body, restless and hungry, and Asami tugged the hair at the base of Korra’s neck as she started to make her way down across her jaw. Her little moans and needy whimpers were so beautiful, it made Asami’s stomach drop in need every time a little noise escaped those delicious lips. 

And oh god, did Korra taste good. If her mouth and neck had any say on what anything else might taste like, Asami wanted to make a hasty descent between those wonderful thighs and find out, but she was patient. Sort of. By the way Korra was grabbing her hips and trying to grind against her, searching for any sort of friction, it made her want to give in so easily. Asami sucked on a particularly sensitive spot on Korra’s neck while she ground her hips down and she felt the choked scream under her mouth. 

“Fuck, Asami,” and oh, she had never heard Korra curse like that before. Interesting. “Can you - I just...”

She sat up slightly to look down into those blue eyes, her own little oasis, and they were nearly black with need. It made her twitch and involuntarily roll her hips but it felt so good she had to go with it. Korra grabbed at anything and held on tight while she slowly rocked against her. “What do you need, Korra?”

“I don’t - I don’t know,” she stammered, stomach convulsing slightly with each rock. “I just...feel like I’m going to explode if you don’t - fuck - if you don’t touch me.”

“Is that what you want?” It was almost cruel to be like this, really, but she needed Korra to know that this was for her, anything Korra wanted, she would get. 

“Yes, Asami,” so desperate, it made Asami push down harder and Korra started to dip her hips and meet every roll. “Please, please, anything.”

Well, who was she to deny Korra anything? It had always been that way, anything Korra wanted, she would give her. That was simple enough to do. 

Asami maneuvered off her lap and kneeled between Korra’s legs, starting a line of hot, wet kisses down her body from right behind her ear, stopping to suck a nipple into her mouth and attend to the other nipple with her hands. The way hips were starting to search in need below her again had Asami scraping her blunt nails down the sides of that tan abdomen until she hit the hem of Korra’s shorts, and she leaned back on her heels to pull them off. 

“Can I?” She asked when Korra hadn’t opened her eyes to see what she was doing, and it took a second for those blue eyes to open but when they did, she nodded wordlessly. Asami took a steadying breath before pulling off that last article of clothing, and once she gazed at all of the tan nakedness below her, she shivered. This was actually happening. 

She scooted back a little and rubbed her hands up and down Korra’s legs before starting to lean forward, itching to kiss her thighs. 

“Asami wait!” Korra raised up on an elbow again and brought her legs together, “I...what if I-“ she looked down at her dark tuft of hair and closed her eyes. Asami knew what she was trying to say, and she hated that Korra had been worried. 

“Korra, you’re not dirty,” Asami said softly and massaged her calves. “This is normal, there’s nothing wrong with you, and I know you’re going to taste great.” She could see the blush rise on Korra’s cheeks but her legs started to fall apart once more. There we go. “I can’t wait to taste you,” she whispered and lowered herself back down slowly, eyes locked on Korra’s the whole time in case she wanted to stop again. 

Asami started on her left knee and slowly worked her way up, peppering kisses on the top and inside of Korra’s thighs and ghosting past her center to suck hard on that jut of her hip. Asami could smell her need and she almost gave in to that needy little whine but she brushed past it again to go back down the other side. She knew she was being torturous, but she could have done worse. Asami laid herself flat on the bed, arms wrapping up under Korra’s thighs, and she looked up one last time. It was such a gorgeous sight, Korra’s chest heaving in nervous want, eyes closed, hands already clenching the bedsheets. She was so beautiful, so perfect, Asami finally gave in and licked clean into her folds, her own eyes closing at the feeling and taste. 

_ Holy shit. _ The surprised little gasp that escaped Korra’s mouth did more for Asami than she ever dared admit, but holy shit.

She was so wet, it was hard to gain any sort of traction at first but after a few broad strokes she could finally set a slow rhythm, which wasn’t exactly a rhythm but more an exploration, feeling sensitive spots through watching how Korra twitched. Asami could lay there all day, tongue sliding and tasting, flicking up to that sensitive bud making Korra’s stomach jump, she loved it. It was the most exhilarating thing, watching those eyes flutter and hearing small gasps and whimpers escape slightly open lips. 

“Asami,” Korra asked a little breathlessly after some time. In the back of her head she knew that her ministrations weren’t patterned and it had probably driven Korra crazy to not get any sort of reprieve, but she had gotten lost in the feel. The girl’s patience was impressive, at least. “Asami, I need-“ but she closed her eyes and dropped her head back to the bed and groaned. 

_ I know what you need, Korra. _ Asami smiled and bit the side of that delicious thigh before diving back in, licking straight up to close her mouth over that sensitive bud and rolled her tongue over it again and again, finally setting a quick and steady pace. Korra’s legs tensed immediately and she cried out, hands fisting harder into the sheets. Much better. Asami tried to hold her hips down but it was a fight, and it was incredible. Watching as muscles contracted with every roll of her tongue, feeling thighs squeeze around her head, Asami was addicted and even though it was getting hard to breathe there was no way she was going to stop, not now. 

A particularly good flick of her tongue had Korra yelping and bringing a hand to the back of Asami’s head, keeping her in place, and a few more of those flicks had Korra throwing her head back into the bed, neck tight with a silent scream as her entire body froze. Asami held constant pressure on it as the body below her convulsed, not wanting to overstimulate and ruin the beautiful orgasm Korra was in the middle of. Asami was in awe. 

She laid her head on the top of Korra’s thigh as she came back down, swallowing thickly and running a hand over her face. “Oh my god, that was...” she swallowed again and Asami peppered kisses all over her thighs. Every bit of Korra was so delicious. “Why are you still down there?”

“Because I’m not done with you,” Asami said easily and sucked on a tender spot on the inside of Korra’s thigh, bringing one hand closer and running it along her other thigh. “You taste so good, Korra. So good.” Her now free hand roamed to where it wanted, up to a breast to squeeze and back down her still fluttering abdomen, through that tuft of black hair and into the wetness. “You’re so beautiful, you did so good, Korra.” 

Korra blinked a few times and laughed softly. “I don’t know how soon I’ll be able to go again after that.” She held out a hand for Asami to come back up, and she did so begrudgingly. She could be perfectly content spending the entire night between Korra’s powerful thighs, barely able to breath. She started to climb back up but before she laid down on top of Korra she stuck her wet, slick coated fingers into her mouth and licked them clean. It had the desired effect. 

“Holy shit,” Korra muttered, eyes glazing over black once more. “Is it - does it really taste good?” God she was so sweet. 

Instead of saying yes, describing how amazing she was, Asami just kissed her instead, mouth still wet and covered from her efforts minutes before. Korra seemed a little shocked at first but then moaned and pawed at Asami’s back, legs wrapping around her to bring them flush together. 

“Ok,” Korra gasped when they broke apart to breathe, “I think I’m more ready than I thought I was.”

Asami placed her forehead on Korra’s and she smiled. For someone who was nervous about her first time, Korra had been pretty vocal about what she wanted or was worried about, which was incredible. It shouldn’t surprise Asami, because everything about the woman below her was incredible, but she liked to list out all the great things about her in her head. 

This time on her way down Asami spent a little more time on Korra’s breasts, sucking and nibbling on the firm, raised flesh of tan nipples. She was slower, yet somehow quicker as she finally dragged her mouth back down towards Korra’s center. Asami dove back in, licking lazy strokes and getting her worked up back into being more needy, and she paused when hips started to rise up at her again. 

“Can I use-?” She looked up and wiggled her fingers at Korra who lifted up on her elbows, nodding yes after a moment. 

She locked eyes with blue as she rolled her tongue over that bud and swiped a finger through folds, getting it wet enough to sink in easily, but stopped when Korra winced. 

“Relax, beautiful,” she said soothingly and sucked on the sensitive flesh next to her head. “I won’t hurt you, I want to make you feel good.” Korra took a deep breath before nodding again and Asami could see stomach muscles loosening. She repeated the same action and this time she sank one finger in slowly, pausing to let her get used to it. 

“I’m ok,” Korra said, seemingly more to herself than anything, but Asami took it as an invitation to start moving. She tried a few different motions, pulling out slowly with her finger dragging along the inside seemed to be the best, and set her pace. Korra watched with hungry eyes as she thrusted in and out, gasping and muttering with each little quirk of her finger, and then her hips got restless. “I think I need more, Asami.”

She broke off, finger still curling inside. “Are you sure?” Korra nodded with pleading eyes and Asami didn’t hesitate before pulling out, swiping two fingers up through folds, and then pushing them in slowly. Korra closed her eyes and her brows furrowed slightly with the stretch, but she didn’t wince this time. 

“O-oh god,” she choked out once fingers were completely hilted inside and Asami nodded in agreement. Fire ran down her spine as she felt the tight, wet heat around her fingers. It was so good, so damn good, and the feeling had her ravenous. 

“You feel so good, Korra,” she whispered and started to pull out slowly, “so fucking good.” She pushed back in harder than before and Korra cried out. “So beautiful.” Asami watched in awe for a moment as her fingers thrusted in and out, it was almost unbelievable what a raw sight it was, and Korra’s keening moans had her leaning back down and sucking onto that sensitive bud. She wasn’t wasting any time anymore, not with Korra grinding into each of their thrusts, hand slowly moving down to where it would most likely end up on her head, and Asami curled her fingers. With each long drag back out she could feel Korra getting tighter and tighter and it only egged her on, arm burning from its disuse in this fashion but there was nothing that could stop her. 

She picked up her pace when Korra dropped to the bed off her elbows, both hands gripping tight into bed sheets instead of her hair. It only took a few more perfect drags and a gentle suck and Korra’s neck tightened up once again, a choked scream falling out of open lips. Asami felt the tense snap of her orgasm ripping through her body, fingers being nearly crushed by each pulse of her walls, and she just watched as the woman came apart. 

How was she ever going to get any work done now that she knew Korra looked like this, light sheen of sweat making her dark skin glow, throat gasping and pulse racing. How was she supposed to get anything done when the woman below her was the very essence of all things good and right. She’ll figure it out, hopefully. 

Asami gently extracted her fingers once the fluttering had stopped and wiped them carelessly on the bedsheets before climbing up and sitting on Korra’s lap. “Hi.”

“Give me a minute,” Korra said, eyes still closed and panting, “I don’t think I can talk.”

Asami huffed out a laugh at the request but gave her as much time as she needed. In the quiet moments when Korra was coming back to herself, Asami’s eyes wandered over her sweaty body. In her original lust filled haze she missed the details of that tan skin, small scars that spotted her shoulders and stomach, a dark birthmark right under her breast, a larger scar on the side of her sternum. Each and every one of them she wanted to touch, kiss, she wanted to spend hours charting every change in texture and color on Korra’s body. She just wanted her. 

When hands started to rub her thighs Asami looked back up and Korra was looking at her so softly, she almost cried. She would worry about what that meant later, but for right now, Korra was laughing. 

“What’s so funny?” She asked, a smile nonetheless rising on her cheeks at seeing the brilliance below her. “Do I have something on my face?” She wiped at her face and only found wetness, which probably wasn’t the prettiest thing, but Korra just smiled at her again. 

“No, there’s nothing on your face,” she said sweetly. “I just...I didn’t know it could feel like that. Are you a wizard or something, because that was-“ she couldn’t even finish her sentence and Asami leaned down to kiss her. Her lips were so pliant and soft, their tongues slid together effortlessly as though they’d known each other’s mouths for years. Their connection, this moment, had felt as though it was written in the stars. 

“God, how are you so good at that?” Asami asked breathlessly when they parted for air and got to see the cocky smile this time. 

“I’m a quick learner,” she said and started to run her hands up and down Asami’s back, making her shiver. “And I said I’ve kissed before, so I’m not completely inept, you know.”

She couldn’t think of a witty enough reply so she just kissed her again, and again, and again until Korra was scratching at her back and her hips were rising up again. So needy, Asami loved it. She sat up and scooted back a little bit, aligning them up perfectly before starting a slow grind. It wasn’t her usual form of pleasure, and she really had no intention of doing anything for herself that night, but when Korra grasped her hips and pulled with each grind Asami got lost in the feeling. The intimacy of it was so tender, rocking back and forth and feeling Korra’s legs tighten underneath her. She braced her hands onto sturdy ribs and ground faster, harder. 

“Asami-“ Korra choked and stilled, mouth in a small ‘o’ as hands held her hips in place while she came apart. The sight alone had Asami closing her eyes, the dense pull in her center breaking so softly with her orgasm. It wasn’t powerful by any means, but it was one of the best she had in a long time. Her stomach jerked a few times as she came back down, and she opened her eyes to see Korra staring at her in awe. “Wow,” she said and ran a hand up Asami’s stomach. “Wow.”

Asami laughed softly and removed herself from Korra’s lap, a little too sensitive now to stay there, and sat next to her. 

“Can I, umm...” she started and rose up on her elbow once more. “Can I do something for you? I want to try, at least.”

She should have known Korra would want to reciprocate, and those eyes looked so warm and hopeful, it made her neck itch having to say no. “Not tonight, Korra.” She hated the way that hopeful face fell and she needed her to know that nothing was wrong. “You see, I like to be the one to give, and that’s enough for me most of the time. It’s not because I don’t think you couldn’t perform, ok?”

“You don’t like getting anything back?” Korra was curious now, which was better than sad at least. 

She brushed some sweaty hair back away from that beautiful face and smiled. “I do, just not all the time.”

Korra thought for a long moment before nodding. “Alright, I understand.”

Asami kissed her gently, a soft end to their night, and dropped a few more up the bridge of her nose before standing up and putting her gown and robe back on. She could feel eyes on her the entire time but Korra stayed silent and when she knelt over on the bed once more to give her one last kiss goodnight, blue eyes looked so torn again. 

“Sweet dreams, Korra.”

“You too,” muttered a little too late. She wanted to stay, to curl up into that warm skin, to fall asleep to the mixture of sweat and sex they had concocted together, but it had to be Korra’s choice. Asami paused for a fraction of a second at the door but when nothing came from behind her she opened it and walked out. 

The walk to her room was only two doors down but the length felt infinite as each step took her further and further away from where she wanted to be. 

She hoped Korra was ok. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asami, honey, what are you doing??


	8. Chapter 8

Her legs were a little sore that next morning when she stretched and Korra smiled through her morning haze at the thought. Nothing she had ever done to herself had made her body completely seize up the way Asami had made her and it was incredible. The thought of what they did had her stomach swooping in remembrance, flashes of need pulsing through with each ghosted feeling of Asami on top of her, in her, with her.

But then Asami had left, and it confused her more than anything. Korra sort of understood that she hadn’t wanted anything in return, or at least tried to understand, but then when Asami got up and walked away the pit of nervousness that had resided in her stomach all night returned. She almost called out, asked her to stay, but was that normal? She was so new at this, it had all happened so quick and though Korra wasn’t upset at the results, she wondered what this meant for their friendship. Was the night before just a one time thing? Would they be...well, she didn’t even know what kind of relationship it would be now. 

_ ‘Just talk to me,’ _ Asami had said last night and though it was in regards to the sex they were about to have, Korra figured that just talking to her would be the best option altogether. She got up and tried to pull herself together, her hair was a mess and clothes sounded abhorrent at the moment but eventually Korra made her way downstairs and found Asami’s office. She had never been in before, only knowing it’s location and that her friend (lover?) always worked in the early hours of the day, and she hesitated before knocking. 

“What is it?” Dry, even, businesslike. Asami’s voice struck a vein of fear in Korra’s mind but she swallowed anyway and cracked open the door. 

“It’s me, is this a bad time?” She looked in and Asami’s head snapped up in surprise but a smile slid onto her face. Korra sighed in relief. 

“Korra,” she said and set down her papers. “Come in, please. Did you sleep alright?”

Korra walked in and shut the door behind her. “I slept alright,” she said and scratched the back of her neck. She would have slept better if she hadn’t worried half the night, but she wouldn’t let that thought bother Asami. “I just wanted to talk...about last night.” Asami’s face fell in fear for a second and it turned Korra’s stomach into knots, but she had to get it all out. “You just, left, and I was worried that-“ she took a deep breath, “do you regret it? What we did? It’s just...we never talked about it and if you only wanted it one time, I understand and-“

“Korra, no,” Asami stopped her mid-ramble, which she was thankful for. “Come here, beautiful,” she scooted her chair back and patted the edge of the desk in front of her. Korra walked over and sat down, Asami taking both hands in her own. “I don’t regret a single moment, Korra. I feel stupid for not talking about it, maybe we both could have been spared a night of worry.”

“You worried too?” 

Asami nodded and scooted closer between her legs. “I wanted to stay with you but I didn’t want to push your boundaries, so when you didn’t ask me to stay I worried that I pushed you too far too soon.”

“No!” Korra said quickly, “no. Last night was,” she blew air out of her mouth slowly and smiled at the thought of Asami grinding on her slowly, getting lost in the feeling of their bodies together. “Incredible. Last night was incredible.”

“Yes, it really was,” Asami replied, eyes raking over face for a moment before standing up and wrapping her in a hug. “I’m sorry that I didn’t talk to you. You were open about what you wanted and I wasn’t, so this was on me.”

So good, Asami felt so good in her arms and even though she was slightly taller it was as if their bodies were made to interlock like this. Korra’s whole body sizzled at the touch and she squeezed a little tighter. “Let’s agree to be more open next time, alright?”

Asami pulled back slightly and smirked at her. “So you want there to be a next time?”

Such a brat, but that smirk always did something to her and Korra could feel herself start to squirm. “I was hoping so, yes.” There wouldn’t be a point to lie, not with Asami’s hands sliding down her back like that. 

Dresses really were a nuisance sometimes, all Korra wanted to do was wrap her legs around Asami and pull her close but the offending article wouldn’t allow it, so her hands would have to do the job. They were already so close that all she had to do was tilt her head back and Asami finished the rest, slotting their lips together as easily as breathing, and Korra sighed. It just felt so good, so right. She had been so afraid of her feelings, of being abnormal, but how could it be wrong when it felt so...perfect? No kiss with Mako had ever sent sparks through her brain like each suck of a lip did with Asami. She was so soft, so sweet, so delicious. Korra groaned throatily remembering her own flavor on those sweet lips last night and pulled tighter. She needed her. 

“Stand up,” Asami mumbled and pulled Korra off the desk. She was confused for a second but then her dress was being rucked up to her waist and she grasped the edge of the desk and held on tight. “Is this ok?” Asami asked, fingers already tracing the line of her shorts and Korra could only nod. Their lips crashed back together as a hand slipped into her shorts, fingers sliding easily through her folds and she twitched as Asami circled her bud. “Holy shit, Korra,” she panted and pushed down to her entrance. “You’re so wet.”

Korra dropped her head onto Asami’s shoulder as she waited, fingers just gliding up and down until they started to push in and she bit back her moan. The pressure had shocked her last night when Asami used her fingers, but she knew to relax this time and the burning stretch was so welcomed. When fingers curled she cried out and bit into the fabric on Asami’s shoulder to silence herself when a pace was set inside her. She could feel hot, wet kisses raining down her neck and collarbone and Korra was almost embarrassed at how close she was so quickly but Asami’s fingers were magic, everything about her was magic. There was no way she could prolong it, and soon enough her whole body was tensing up. 

“Asam- I’m...I’m-“ her voice gave out as her orgasm washed over her, body jolting with each wave and she could feel a hand stroking through her hair. “God, how do you do that?” Korra rasped once she came back down to earth.

“Practice,” Asami said with a shrug and then froze with what she said. Korra leaned back to find her with a nervous face and she had to laugh. 

“Asami, it’s alright,” she said, “what you have or haven’t done before doesn’t matter to me.”

“Really?” Her relief was palpable. 

“Of course,” Korra said and brought her hands up to cup Asami’s face. “Honestly, your expertise works out great for me.”

They both laughed and Asami leaned in to press their foreheads together. “Did you have any plans for this morning?”

“No?” Korra said after a pause. “Did we have plans I forgot about?”

“No,” Asami replied and wiggled her fingers and  _ oh, _ Korra had forgotten that they were still inside her somehow. Her body flared immediately. “If it’s ok with you, I’d like to keep you right here on this desk for a while.”

Korra looked at her dead in the eyes before throwing her head back and laughing so hard her stomach hurt. “Asami, you could have me anywhere you want, I can assure you that.”

“Lay down.” If the tone of her words weren’t enough, the look in Asami’s eyes did the trick and Korra did as she was told, her skin rippling with excitement at whatever the woman had in store for her. Fingers pulled out slowly and she missed the pressure but then Asami pulled her shorts off in one fell swoop and a hot tongue licked straight through her center. 

“Holy sh-“ the last bit dropped out of her throat into a sob when Asami sucked on her nub, pulling Korra’s legs over her shoulders and ran two fingers through her wetness to get slicked up and ready. She let her head drop to the desk as fingers pushed in, the stretch so unbelievably good, and Asami didn’t waste any time before setting a brutal pace. Korra didn’t have any bedsheets to grab onto this time and her hands flew to Asami’s hair and held tight. Her mind was muddled with the feel of fingers curling and dragging against her walls and Korra could feel her eyes start to roll back, her vision going completely white as her body exploded and she heard someone scream. 

She didn’t know how long she rode that orgasm out but when Korra could open her eyes again Asami had already extracted her fingers and was rubbing soft circles on her thighs. 

“Was, uhh-“ Korra tried to catch her breath and rose up on her elbows, “was that me who screamed?”

“Mhmm,” Asami hummed with a happy nod. 

“Sorry about that.” She wasn’t really, but someone might have heard and Korra didn’t know if Asami’s staff knew about, well, them. 

“Don’t be,” Asami said sweetly and kissed the inside of her thigh. “I like hearing you.”

Korra sat up and pulled Asami up from between her legs, wrapping around her tightly. It was just so nice to be able to touch like this finally, to feel every inch of her that she could. How long she held back wondering what those lips tasted like and now she was just right there, a breath apart, and Korra could just lean in and find out again. 

And so she did. 

Again and again and again. 

______

“No cheating this time.”

Korra scoffed. “You didn’t outline any rules last time, therefore, I did not cheat.” She dug her toe a little more into the grass and looked ahead. “You’re just a sore loser and you know it.” 

“We’ll see who’s sore at the end of this,” Asami bantered, eyes squared ahead and ready. “Three...two...one...go!” 

They both kicked off hard and ran as fast as they could, Asami taking the lead because her long legs could make longer strides, and Korra smiled wide watching that beautiful creature give it her all. It had been a bit since they ran like this, but since the weather seemed to be turning sour as they neared the end of fall, they wanted to get every bit of outdoors in as possible. She finally looked away from Asami’s silky black hair that flew in the wind and zeroed her eyes on their finish line, a large crop of trees at the end of the west lawns that they spent many afternoons just laying in the grass. With Naga trotting happily by her side, Korra grunted and gave it her all as the trees grew closer and closer. 

“Tie!”

“Oh I absolutely won and you know it.”

“Naga, help me out girl!” Korra tried. “Tell her we tied.”

Naga just barked at her and stuck her nose into Asami’s stomach. Traitor. “I think her choice is clear.” She cooed and per the dogs enormous head, whispering sweet little nothings into perked up ears. Korra loved watching Asami dote on her pet, something about it just being the three of them felt so right. 

“Well, since you’re both traitors then,” and she launched herself at them both and Asami yelped before running away with a bright laugh, Naga barking and trotting around them. 

“I just beat you fair and square and you still think you can catch me?” God her laugh was the best sound ever created. Everything that ever emanated out of Asami’s mouth was the most amazing thing ever created. They ran around laughing through the secluded crop of trees, not trying very hard to chase or get caught, and the chill in the air couldn’t dampen their fun. 

“Naga, help me!” Korra tried to her useless animal who was happy to bark loudly at them with her tongue lolled out to the side. Like the good girl she was though, she jumped in front of Asami and blocked her finally. Korra seized her chance and picked Asami up by her waist, spinning her around before legs locked around her own stomach and they took a chance to catch their breaths, smiles wide. 

“Say it was a tie.”

“Not a chance.” Asami leaned down and pressed their lips together, trying to block Korra’s rebuttal. 

“Say it,” she mumbled on wet, smiling lips and feeling her laugh was the next best thing to hearing it. 

“Who’s the sore loser now?” Fingers dug into her hair and the incessant lips on her own had Korra conceding to her loss, because how could she ever really lose when Asami was wrapped completely around her?

They eventually made their way over to their favorite stump, Korra sitting up against it with Asami laying between her legs, and had a nice little picnic. It was serene. The groundskeeper had left plenty of blankets and snacks for whenever they made their way down here so while Korra was completely comfortable with the temperature, she had made sure to wrap Asami up and keep her warm. 

With Naga next to her, the cool breeze brushing against her face, Asami heavy on her chest, Korra was in a dizzying state of bliss. How she had gone from being so afraid of even brushing against the woman to knowing the most intimate parts of her, she didn’t know, but she wasn’t going to be bothered at the moment to worry about it. The utter state of contentment that crashed like soft waves over her body needed no question, only the feel of warmth radiating from her girls and that sweet floral scent that turned her brain to mush. 

“Did you feel that?” Asami asked and looked up. 

“What?” But Korra felt a drop of rain hit her face and they both looked at each other and had the same idea. 

“Race you back!” 

Asami threw off the blanket and raced off, and while Korra hated to leave the blankets and food behind, she knew how quickly storms could literally rain down out there and so she was hot on her trail as more and more drops started to fall. They were probably only a mile from the estate but it felt like forever as the clouds opened up and began to pour down, running starting to become difficult with the wet, soggy grass. Korra caught up to her since Asami wasn’t trying very hard and they laughed and jumped in puddles until they reached the back entrance. 

“Oh good,” Mrs. Lee said dryly once they sloshed inside, Naga following like a wet mop and shaking out her coat. They all groaned. “I thought we were going to have to send a search party for you two. Take the staff stairs up, would you? I don’t need you muddying up the house.” She shook her head and walked off, leaving the soaking trio to drip awkwardly onto the floor for a moment. 

Thankfully one of the footmen took Naga to get her dried off and brushed, so the two of them headed upstairs by way of the staff staircase, and Asami dragged her into her room. 

“Well I wasn’t expecting to get rained on,” Korra said as she tried to peel off her coat. Wet clothes were always so difficult and since she was wearing a suit and not a dress, there were so many more layers. She was getting frustrated with the wet knot of her cravat when a soft laugh reached her ears and Asami was stepping in front of her. 

“Let me.” The air changed immediately as expert fingers released the knot, and then made their way to begin unbuttoning Korra’s useless shirt. A shiver ran down her back that had nothing to do with the chill set into her skin and all to do with the way Asami was looking at her. When the last button was undone, cold hands slid up the bare front of her stomach to grab ahold of the cravat and crash their lips together. 

Well, that’s a handy tool. 

Korra peeled off what she could of Asami’s clothes as hands left her cravat to push off her shirt. Their cold, wet bodies were a little uncomfortable first but once they had completely gotten naked and tumbled into the bed it got a little better. Asami crawled on top of her, as she always did, and the way she pinned Korra’s hands to the bed had her frustrated. She had been becoming increasingly frustrated these last two weeks since their first time, not sexually frustrated by any means - no, definitely not sexually - but frustrated in the sense that Asami still hadn’t let her try anything. 

Now Korra had read up on sex between women since her Kyoshi day, Asami having a private collection of very informative books, and she now knew that some women didn’t want or need to have anything reciprocated, but that wasn’t entirely Asami. Many nights, mornings, afternoons what have you, after she had rang out numerous orgasms from Korra she would climb into her lap and grind them together until she was convulsing with her own orgasm. It was an incredible sight, but Korra wanted to feel, to taste, to know what it was like to be the one doing that to her. ‘Maybe next time, Korra,’ she would always say and, well, Korra was ready for it to be next time. 

‘Just talk to me, tell me what you want.’ Well, she had been pretty good at that so far. 

She almost lost any sort of motivation when a hot tongue rolled over her nipple in that fantastic way Asami knew how, but Korra was determined. 

“Asami,” she said and brought her hands to cup that beautiful face and stop her. “I want it to be my turn this time.”

“Ok.”

Korra blinked. “That’s it? I’ve been asking for two weeks and now it’s just so easy as ‘ok?’”

Asami shrugged. “You always asked after, and by then I had already...you know.” She shrugged again lamely and Korra just stared at her, not knowing how to feel, but then her eyes traveled down and she remembered that Asami was naked, on top of her, and had said it was ok to be her turn. 

She pulled her down and brought their lips together, sighing at the warmth that they always radiated together, but once that pale body was flush against hers Korra rolled them so that she was on top. Asami gave a happy hum and her nerves churned her stomach, but she hoped taking some time to get to her destination would quell some fears about performing. 

She was just so soft, every part of skin that her lips grazed over Asami’s body was met with a new texture but that creamy skin was the smoothest thing she had ever touched. Even the impressive muscles that lay beneath from years of manual labor hadn’t taken away from the softness and it only made Korra want her more. People might look at Asami and see the beautiful, elegant heiress and assume that she pays people to get things done for her, but that’s not always the case. She was always outside, in those damn trousers, fixing gates and helping birth her livestock. She was never afraid to get her hands dirty, almost seemed to relish in not being a complacent woman, and it set Korra on fire. 

Her lips moved along Asami’s jawline and back behind her ear, barely ghosting against prickling flesh as she went lower and dipped her tongue into the junction between a beating pulse and her collarbone. Hands running down the line of her spine pressed a little harder as Korra bit her way softly along Asami’s shoulder, coming down to lick a wide stroke over pert, pink nipples. Another happy hum sounded from the mouth above her and she set to work on giving attention to Asami’s incredible breasts. Thus far, this was the extent that she had gone in terms of exploring the body she ached for and so Korra had every intention of taking her sweet time, so long as Asami would allow it. 

Unlike her own, Asami’s nipples proved to be sensitive and so with a few specific licks on one and gently squeezing the other, Korra had hips below her becoming restless and she smiled. Something about being able to affect her like that lit something inside and so she let go and sat up, needing to just look. 

She placed a hand on the center of Asami’s stomach and couldn’t believe how good their light and dark skin looked together. She could feel those green eyes staring, and Korra looked for just a second to see them staring at her with unbridled softness, but she couldn’t be deterred. If she got lost in green she would never be able to finish what she had started, so she focused on what she could see below her. 

When they had both shown their bodies to each other Korra had been worried about being a little more muscular than women usually were, but Asami had pushed those fears away immediately by being one in the same. Sitting on top of her like this, Korra could see her stomach muscles contract to show rigid lines each time she took a deep breath, and it was exquisite. Her fingers ran down the middle line, past a singular dark freckle on the side of her belly button, and down to the side of her hip where there lay a spattering of more freckles. Her lips felt compelled to touch and so Korra moved off Asami’s lap and knelt between her legs to give into her mouth’s temptations. 

She didn’t know, before all of this started, that people could have a taste to their skin, but Korra had quickly become addicted to Asami’s. Her mind raced on what else she might taste like, as it had for the last two weeks, as she dragged her lips through the dips in ribs on her way back down. 

“Is torturing me like this payback for not letting you get your turn?” The frustration in Asami’s voice fueled a selfish spot in Korra’s stomach and part of her wanted to drag out the feeling, but she really was eager to see what would make her moan. She crawled forward quickly to plant a heavy, hot kiss on her lips but then moved back down until she was front and center with her goal. 

Korra, while nervous, felt something primal take over her actions and she slipped her arms under Asami’s thighs, getting a good position, before leaning in and stopping. Hips jerked up to meet her face and she huffed out a laugh at the eagerness. 

“Come on,” Asami groaned and  _ fuck _ she was beautiful from this angle. Korra felt a jolt run the entire length of her body and settle deep into her core as she just smelled and took in the sight. That primal urge kicked in again and she leaned in to finally taste, sweeping her tongue up and through wet folds just as Asami always did and her eyes fluttered close. 

Holy shit. 

She pressed in harder and explored with her tongue, her entire mind circulating around only one thing: Asami. 

Which, of course, wasn’t that uncommon at all, but she had never felt this - drive - in her body to do what she was doing, and somehow Korra didn’t even know how to move her tongue in the right way but her subconscious did the work for her, circling around that stiff nub and she felt herself drip as Asami gasped. She wasn’t completely inept, she knew what felt good on her own body, so once her mind was back in place Korra tried out some specific motions that she had remembered from when Asami was between her legs and got to work exploring the taste and feel. 

And oh god, her taste. Though it was weird to think about after, in the heat of things when Asami would kiss her after being coated in her own wetness would send shockwaves through Korra’s body at the mixture of their flavors, but Asami was different than herself. She had a tinge of sweetness somehow, and even if the flavor wasn’t making her head swirl, Korra knew that just being down there and knowing what she was doing to her would egg her on. 

She licked low and dipped her tongue inside her again and again and Asami’s hand flew to the back of her head and Korra groaned. 

“Fuck, Korra.” God, her eyes almost rolled in the back of her head at the lusty, raspy tone in that voice and it nearly drove her mad. The hand that was holding Asami in place by her stomach came down to rub soft circles on her nub while Korra moved in and out with her tongue. Legs tightened around her head and hands were firm in her hair, Korra never losing her rhythm, and she felt Asami go rigid. She opened her eyes and glanced up as she started to swipe her tongue up through folds as Asami choked out useless words, body jolting with each pressing wave, and Korra swelled with pride. 

She did that. Even though she had no idea what she was doing, she had made Asami orgasm, and it was an absolutely gorgeous sight. Korra wanted - no, needed - to do it again and again. She realized right then and there why Asami hadn’t relinquished her control until just today, if she got that much pleasure out of making Korra orgasm like that, she understood. 

“Wow,” Korra whispered when green eyes started to blink open slowly. “That was...” magical, ethereal, cosmic, beyond any kind of word she knew that might describe what just happened, “wow.”

“I have to agree,” Asami said thickly and swallowed before rising up on her elbows. “Did you have fun?”

Korra laughed into the soft junction of her thigh and kissed her a few times before looking back up. “I truly did. And I understand what you mean now, about this being enough.” She kissed into Asami’s tuft of hair and smiled. “I feel like I could spend a year down here and it wouldn’t be enough.”

Asami nodded knowingly before grinding her hips up slowly, pointedly. “That sounds good to me, I still have quite a few orgasms to go if you’re up for it.”

She didn’t need to be asked twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh to be young, spry, sapphic rich women who live in the country with a large estate and a dog. Sigh.
> 
> Also, I will scream this from every mountaintop I come across, fucking *communication* with your partner, people. If you're serious, then talk seriously. Don't bottle shit up and be dorks like these two, or worse. It works wonders.
> 
> But anyway, I love them so much, and I love you all, and I'm so glad you're here with me! 2020 has been weird as hell but apparently incredible for my creative mind.
> 
> Cheers, everyone, I hope you're enjoying.


	9. Chapter 9

Baths. Once a boring, useless waste of water and time, had in the span of maybe ten minutes, become one of her new favorite things. 

“How have we not done this before?” Korra asked, pressing her face into the soft, wet junction of Asami’s neck. She heard a hum in reply but the body between her legs just relaxed further into their embrace and that was enough for now. 

She planted lazy, open mouth kisses all over her neck and cheek every so often, it being easy with Asami’s head tilted back on her shoulder, and Korra felt so at peace. They were getting an extra month together, her parents being stuck in the North after an early blizzard ripped through Capital City, and she sighed. She missed her parents of course, but with an arm around Asami’s waist as they basked together in the hot water, Korra wasn’t exactly ready to leave the little country recluse they had found themselves in. 

Her stomach always dropped when she received letters from her parents, remembering that there was a world out there that she would have to return to eventually, but arms were always there to drag her back to bed and fingers always made her forget that life would come back to call. Another month of soft pale skin, hot tongues, and happiness. It made her whole body shiver in relaxed contentment. 

Or maybe she shivered from the water growing cold. 

“Should we get out?” She asked softly and Asami shook her head. 

“Not yet, I’ll have Mina replace the water.” She leaned out of the tub and rang the bell to summon her ladies maid and Korra froze up. 

“Wait, but - we’re...” she couldn’t formulate a sentence but her nerves rose at the thought of one of Asami’s staff seeing them together like this. She wasn’t dumb, Korra could figure that the entire staff knew what was going on, but none of them had actually seen them together, and naked by that means. 

“You’re so sweet, beautiful,” Asami said and brought her arm back to hold on tight onto Korra’s. “Mina is-“ there was a knock on the door and her ladies maid poked her head in. “Mina, could you get us some more hot water?”

The maid nodded with a smile and left the room. 

“Mina is like us, Korra,” she said and fidgeted to find a comfy spot. “Actually, she likes women exclusively, so you don’t need to be worried about her seeing.”

“Really?” How many women were there in the world who were like them?

Asami nodded. “In fact, a great majority of my staff and tenants are lovers of the same sex, of both sexes, or were born the wrong sex and want to live in a way they feel most comfortable.”

“That’s a thing?” Korra’s mind was swirling with the thoughts of how many types of people were out there, how had she lived for so long thinking there was only one way?

“Absolutely,” Asami said and began drawing patterns on her thigh. She waited as the maid came back and replaced their water, the most annoying part of a bath, but hummed again once they were alone. “When I realized that I was attracted to both I used my means to find out everything I could about people and their deviancy from societal norms. I’m lucky in that I have the protection of my assets, but when my father died I made it a point to protect who I could.”

Korra shifted a little so she could get a better look at Asami and brushed some hair out of her face. “How?”

Lips were wet, soft and gentle against her own before Asami replied. “Through my travels I found those like me and offered them a safe escape by working for the estate and being housed in my complexes. It’s not just them, but single mothers and fathers as well, those who have run out on pressuring families or who just have had a life of bad luck. The company makes enough money where I can offer low to free housing on estate lands and-“ she paused to kiss her again, needier, “- I wish I could do more. I wish I could change the world for them, to make it so they wouldn’t have to hide, but at least living in a small place of acceptance could be enough for now.”

The amount of care and protection she saw in those eyes had Korra’s chest bursting. Asami was so kind, so giving, and while she had known the kindness given to her family over the months, that didn’t seem to compare to how her actions changed people’s entire worlds. Asami was the most incredible person she had ever met, and it was a marvel how she wanted to spend all of her time with Korra. 

“Take it from someone who has been a victim of your kindness and generosity,” Korra said with a smile and Asami rolled her eyes, “it is enough.” Anything she did would be enough, and that was for damn sure. Korra brought her face in closer and kissed her soundly, loving the way their wet bodies slid together in the warm water. Her hands inched further down until she squeezed full hands of that delectable rear end and Asami huffed out a laugh. 

“Sex isn’t that great in the bathtub, trust me.”

“So let’s move to the bedroom then.”

“Hmm,” she hummed, “you’re going to have to tempt me better than that.”

Korra scoffed indignantly, “the thought of me making your legs shake isn’t enough?”

“Not when I’m already this comfortable.” Asami wrapped herself around Korra for good measure and truth be told, it was comfortable, but she was starting to throb. 

“Okay,” she bartered, “what about a back massage?”

One green eye peaked open and Asami smiled, “much better.”

Giving a massage had been a topic of conversation numerous times but they usually got a little too lost in each other’s naked bodies to go through with it, but this time Asami walked straight to the bed and laid down flat on her front, ready to be pampered. Well, who was Korra to deny her?

She grabbed a bottle of some body oil on the side table and paused to enjoy the view for a moment. All supple, strong lines and such a surprisingly bubbly rear end, Asami’s body always had her drooling, but she had a job to do. She brushed all of that silky black hair to one side, away from her neck and back, and placed a single kiss at the base of her head before sitting back up and splashing some oil onto her hands. 

There was something strikingly calm about working the oil into that pale skin, seeing it shine and take on a completely different form somehow. Korra had never done this before, but if she had learned anything over the last two months it was that she could learn anything just by listening and watching Asami’s body language. Her hands pressed harder with each pass and she was gifted with happy groans of pleasure. It was...far more arousing than Korra had expected it to be, really. 

Once Asami’s back was completely finished and pink from her hot, firm hands, Korra moved all the way down and began massaging her ankles and calves, moving slowly up to creamy thighs. Asami jerked and laughed at some ticklish spots, but other than that she really was just enjoying the relief, and Korra was happy to give it to her. 

She, of course, saved the best for last and scooted her legs up until she was seated right below the utterly perfect, round cheeks of Asami’s rear. Korra rubbed over it with the last bit of oil she had and now this was for her. She didn’t know why she was so drawn to this part of the woman, had been since that first day she saw Asami in trousers, but she’d be damned if she was going to question it. She gave each cheek its own little smack, not enough to hurt but just to see them jiggle, and god it made her throb. She grabbed as much of a handful of each and pulled them apart, getting a glorious view of Asami’s dripping entrance. 

“Fuck,” she muttered and her hips ground forward.  _ If only I had a _ ...Korra shook her head out of it and spread Asami a little further, and god was she wet. “Shit, Asami,” she could barely control herself and she started to rock her hips into the back of her and Asami lifted up in tandem. 

“Well, are you going to do something about it?”

Such a brat. Korra grunted and ground her hips hard as she bent down and sucked on the side of Asami’s neck. She liked leaving marks, but often tried to keep them away from visible areas since Asami still had a business to run, but she couldn’t help it. She climbed off and raised Asami onto her knees by her hips, giving no warning before diving her tongue straight in and going to work. 

It was only once she had Asami screaming and convulsing around her pounding fingers that Korra let up, pulling out and giving a loving smack to a jiggly cheek. 

“There,” Korra panted and rolled her onto her back so she could climb on top of her lap, “I did something about it.”

“Believe it or not, Korra,” Asami said dryly with a shaky breath, “I think I noticed. Now come here, I want to try something.” She pulled her up by her rear as she slid down the bed a little and Korra was confused for a moment until she started to see where this was all headed. 

“Asami, wha-“ but then all she could see between her kneeling legs were green eyes filled with mirth and curiosity. Well, they had been having a lot of fun exploring new angles so while Korra was a little skeptical of this, she would play along. She just knew how wicked Asami’s tongue could be and wasn’t sure that her legs would be able to bear her weight once they were numb. 

Hands ran up her thighs, over the ridges of her stomach, up to squeeze her breasts as Asami started to swirl her tongue lazily through her folds. Her touch was like fire and even the most delicate of flicks or press of firm fingers had Korra closing her eyes and getting lost in the feeling. Slow and calculated, or fast and brutal, Asami knew exactly what she was doing and she could have her choking out a thankful sob in minutes, but she seemed to want to milk this one out for as long as possible. 

One thing that Asami was quick to teach Korra was that sex wasn’t always about reaching an orgasm, it wasn’t about racing to see who could make one another quiver first, it was about feeling, exploring, connecting. It was easy to find out how to make someone’s body shake, but if that was your goal every time you ripped off clothes then the whole purpose of learning was lost. There were times that needed to be rushed, moments filled to the brim with lust and greed, but many more of their days lately were spent going slow, testing patterns and positions, charting lines and mapping the best spots. Sex was about having fun - together. 

“A-sami” she breathed out at a specifically good roll of her tongue and Korra had to grab onto the headboard to stabilize herself. The thing about going slow and exploring is that, on average, they did wind up orgasming at the end and, on average, they would wind up being incredibly powerful. “Oh god.” Two fingers slipped into her easily and wiggled so perfectly that her knuckles were turning white with her grip. Asami sucked and rolled her tongue on that sweet spot and Korra’s vision went spotty as her hips bucked wildly out of rhythm. She was pretty sure she screamed but the blood rushing through her ears muffled anything that might have come through. 

When she finally could see and hear again Asami was already coaxing her onto her side and laying down next to her. “I liked that.”

Korra burst out laughing and dug her face into the crook of Asami’s neck. She liked that? Good god, woman. “I think I liked it too.” Her fit of giggles subsided eventually and she could feel herself start to doze off, utterly comfortable in their pretzel knot of warm, naked bodies. 

“Come to the Winter Ball with me.”

“What?” There went all her sleepiness. 

“The Winter Ball,” Asami repeated and pulled back to look down. “Since you’re going to be here longer you’ll be here for it. I hardly ever go, but it’s a grand ball given by the king of Omashu, and, well,” she looked shy, which was abnormal for Asami, and Korra melted. “I’d like it if we went.”

“Umm,” Korra began, “I’m not saying no, but I don’t have a gown nice enough for a ball put on by a...wait,” she paused and shook her head, “King of Omashu? Isn’t Omashu an Earth Kingdom state, how do they-“

“No one knows,” Asami cut her off with a laugh. “We’re all pretty sure Bumi just started to call himself king and no one bothered to argue on it.”

“Hold on, Bumi?” Korra was really confused now, “as in brother of Tenzin and Kya, Bumi?”

“Wait, Kya is related to councilman Tenzin?”

They both looked at each other, trying to figure out all the connections, and then broke out in laughter. 

“I don’t think they’re the same Bumi,” Asami said once they caught their breaths, “unless he’s absolutely ancient, which I don’t expect.”

Korra shook her head, “no, Bumi is a commander in the United Republic forces, I doubt he has time to be a king.” Though she wouldn’t put it past him to fashion himself a king. “Their dad though, Aang, he was an Air Nomad and he and Katara traveled the world as kids. Maybe Bumi is a namesake.”

“Makes sense,” Asami said with a shrug. “So, do you want to go then? I’ll have my tailor make you a gown as well as one for me.” Korra tried to open her mouth to argue but Asami raised up a finger. “And don’t try and argue about money, we’ve already had that discussion enough.”

Korra huffed and pouted, but Asami had a point. They had already had a small argument about money and the easy way that Asami would just buy anything Korra wanted when they roamed the small village down the road. She was rich, and Korra knew that buying her a gown wouldn’t hurt the woman’s pocket, but it came down more to pride than anything. If she did argue strong enough Asami would most likely acquiesce, but with her sweet face looking so hopefully there was no reason Korra should do anything but please her. 

“Okay, let’s go then.”

“Really?” For that face? Anything. 

“Of course,” she kissed her and could feel the bright smile on her lips. That was reward enough. 

_____

Asami turned each direction in the mirror to make sure her hair was in the perfect wave and that her lipstick was immaculate. She wouldn’t accept anything less for Korra, not for their first ball together. 

Well, not together together, with society and such, but that wasn’t important. They would be going and leaving together, and they both knew what it meant, and that was enough. It was also their last night of freedom, since Tonraq and Senna were due to arrive by late afternoon the following day, so they needed to make the best of the night. 

Seeing that she was good enough, Asami left her room and headed for Korra’s, knocking lightly before walking in. “Hey beautiful, almost ready?”

“Just finishing my hair,” Korra said and looked over, and then did a double take. “Holy shit, talk about beautiful.”

Asami brought a hand to her chest and cooed. “You flatter me.”

“I was talking to Naga,” Korra nodded her head in the direction of the heap of fur, who looked up with unadulterated boredom. 

“And you call me the brat.” Asami walked over and flicked her ear lovingly, laughing at the pout she got in return. “Want some help?”

“Sure.”

Asami brushed her hair out slowly and put it up in the traditional Southern way, just as Korra always wore it when she needed to be formal. As much as she wanted to drag out the process, to run her hands through that soft brown hair, they had to go. “Alright, stand up. Let me see you.”

Korra stood up and fluffed out her new gown, and they just drank each other in. Her tailor always made the perfect attire for the occasion and Korra truly looked like a winter wonderland in her blue and white gown, dark skin looking so perfect in contrast and the color amplified the blue that was in her eyes. “Perfect,” she mumbled. 

“You too,” Korra whispered and stepped closer to pull her in. “You look so beautiful, Asami.” She tried to lean in but Asami had to stop her. 

“Ah ah, lipstick,” she puckered for good measure and melted at the pout Korra gave her. “This isn’t exactly your shade.”

“Just one kiss?” She argued. “I can wipe it off.”

It proved to be a little harder than they expected to wipe it off but they got it eventually. The hardest part was their thirty minute journey in the carriage to the ball, and not being able to just lean over and kiss. They guessed it was good practice, seeing as how being cooped up alone together for three months had led them to be rather lazy about hiding their affection, but oh well. 

Being announced together to the full ballroom had Asami floating on a happy cloud, though she knew in the back of her mind that it was just a formality, but she wanted to show Korra off. They were immediately bombarded with people who knew her and wanted to talk, and Asami remembered why she rarely came to Bumi’s ball. Not that she was adverse to speaking to anyone, but it was always just how quickly they pounced on her and asked about the company and her property. 

The girl just wanted to eat and drink and stare at Korra. Was that so much to ask for?

They both were assaulted with pleasantries and questions, sometimes Korra taking on more since she was brand new to their society, and they eventually found an empty spot to stand and watch. 

“My my, Miss Sato,” Korra said softly, “I didn’t know you were so popular.”

“Well, Miss Kekoa,” she drawled at their need for formalities, “that’s what happens when you run a business so close to ho-“

“Excuse me, ladies,” a gentleman interrupted with a bow. “I was hoping to have the next dance with you, Miss Sato.”

She glanced at Korra who just lifted an eyebrow at her in amusement, and Asami turned back with the fake smile she had perfected over the years. “My pleasure.”

Which was how most of the night went. She and Korra would run off to get snacks and a drink, but one or the other would get pulled off to dance by someone and while Asami should have expected it, it was getting rather annoying. 

Asami bowed to her partner as the song ended, one of countless, and turned to find Korra in the crowd. Anyone who didn’t know the woman like she did would just see someone with unreadable features, but she could tell Korra was getting annoyed with something. Asami had only one dance left promised and then they could leave. It was earlier than most guests usually left, but she didn’t want to be here until midnight with sore feet, not when a bed was waiting for them back home. 

She didn’t have time to let her mind swirl about calling it ‘home’ with Korra because her last partner lined up and the music changed. 

Thankfully she knew him well, he was a guard at the Beifong estate in Zaofu who was there with his companion and his companion’s sister. They chatted and laughed through the song, Asami being glad that she didn’t have to worry about him making any sort of unnecessary advancements, and they ended with a happy and formal bow. Finally she could go looking for that perfect shade of skin she wanted. 

She found Korra in the same spot but with a clear look of displeasure on her face now, and Asami wondered what went wrong. Did someone say something unjust to her? She wasn’t one to make a scene but it had Asami’s blood boiling that someone might have upset her. 

“Are you okay?” She asked quietly once she had gotten next to her and Korra gave her a curt nod. 

“I’m just fine.” Oh, she’s upset with me. But why?

“Well,” Asami said softly still, “I was hoping we could head back now, I’m a bit run down.”

Korra scoffed slightly and Asami could tell she wanted to cross her arms but wouldn’t, she was always so proper in public. “You sure? It looked like you were having a grand time out there.” Her words came out as a bite and Asami had to hold back her smile. Was Korra - jealous? How adorable. 

She leaned in as close as propriety would allow and whispered in that voice she knew made Korra shiver. “Oh I’m absolutely sure.” And while it didn’t make her shiver, Asami could see her eyes flash for a second. Much better. 

She called for their carriage and they waited outside, not bothering to say goodnight to anyone. She could feel the annoyance radiating off Korra and it was so amusing, how could she ever think that anyone in that room could compare to her? The thought made her laugh. 

“What’s so funny?” Korra asked with her arms crossed now. 

Asami looked around and figured the door attendants were far enough away. “You’re jealous, aren’t you?”

Korra’s head snapped her way and her eyebrows furrowed. “What? No.”

“You are!” Asami said with probably more glee than she needed. “You’re totally jealous.”

“Oh look, the carriage is here.”

Korra stepped forward but waited at the door for Asami to climb in first, then when the door shut she crossed her arms again as the horses clopped along merrily. So Asami kicked her foot. 

“Stop it.”

She did it again. 

“Knock it off.”

“Admit you’re jealous.”

“No.”

“So you are?”

Korra growled in frustration. “Fine, alright! Yes, I’m jealous that you have all these men who drool over you and steal you away for every dance while I just have to sit there and watch you laugh and entertain them, especially that last man you danced with. You two were looking pretty happy together.” Oh, Korra, if you only knew. “Why are you smiling?” She knew she was being the biggest brat ever at the moment but getting Korra so flustered over something so small was just delicious, it was making her wet. She leaned forward. 

“You’re cute when you’re angry, if I had known you would act like this I would ha-“ but Korra leaned forward and crashed their lips together, pulling her in by the lining of her coat. Finally. 

“Why. Do. You. Have to be. Such. a brat?” Each word was punctuated by a damn near bruising kiss and Asami moaned at Korra’s ferocity. It wasn’t often when that fire came out but when it did, oh god was it beautiful. Asami fisted her hands into brown hair and pulled tight, earning another growl that sent a shock down her spine. She hoped the sound of the horses hooves was enough to cover whatever noise they might make inside the carriage. 

Korra reached up and grabbed her wrists to pry her hands out of where they had knotted into hair and pulled them away. And oh did her eyes look wild, but she seemed at war with what she wanted to do and Asami was hungry for her, needed her like this. 

“Do it,” she challenged and Korra furrowed her brows before turning Asami around and making her bend over the seat in front of them. Yes, please. 

The skirt of her gown was practically thrown over her head and Asami felt hot hands run up the back of her thighs before Korra thudded to her knees on the floor behind her. She looked back right as Korra took the seam of her shorts and ripped them in half, and  _ fuck _ . 

“You couldn’t just pull those down?” 

She was ignored completely as Korra looked at the view from behind and she felt two fingers run through her folds. “Shit,” Korra whispered and Asami could only imagine how soaked she was. 

“Korra,” she groaned when nothing happened and a hot body blanketed her back, a mouth warm and seething next to her ear. 

“You’re going to have to be quiet.” Well that just wasn’t going to happen, not with Korra sounding like that and fingers pushing into her the way they were. Korra hilted herself inside and rubbed on that spot while she got used to the stretch and then pulled out slowly with that perfect drag and slammed back in. 

“Ahh-god!” So good, Korra, so fucking good. 

“I told you to be quiet,” she said and put her hand over Asami’s mouth as she started to pound in and out, dragging each time in that incredible way that had her shaking. Korra had proven to be an incredibly quick learner through their times and while Asami had no doubt she would be able to perform, she had never thought of it being this good. 

Even through Korra’s hand she couldn’t hold back her cries, somehow even through her anger and her pounding fingers Korra still found a way to be gentle and soon enough Asami was clenching down around the thrusting digits and tumbling into ecstasy with a choked gasp. 

Korra pulled her fingers out and wiped them off on the ripped cloth of her shorts and rubbed small circles on her back until Asami could breathe properly again. 

“I’m sorry, Asami,” she started and Asami could hear the tension in her voice. “I-I don’t know what came over me.”

Was she serious? She turned herself around and they both clambered onto seats, but before Asami could console the woman, they looked at one another and burst out laughing. 

“I forgot about the lipstick,” Korra said and rubbed the back of her neck, if her face was any indication of how Asami’s might be, they must look like clowns. She used her handkerchief to get cleaned up and lent it to Korra once she was done. 

“You absolutely do not need to apologize for that, Korra. First of all, that was amazing, and I’m the one who pushed you anyway. I know if I wanted you to stop you would have, okay?”

Korra didn’t look entirely convinced and scratched the back of her neck again. “And I’m sorry for getting jealous, I know I shouldn’t have acted like that in public and it’s just-“

“Stop, beautiful,” Asami said and moved to sit next to her, interlocking their fingers. “I’m sorry you felt like you had to be jealous. The whole time I just wanted to be back by you.”

“Really?”

Asami nodded and kissed her cheek. “None of them have anything on you, I can assure you that. Especially the last man, his name is Chen, and he enjoys his own sex exclusively.”

Korra let her head drop back against the back panel and she groaned. “Well now I feel like a brat.”

Asami shrugged. “The benefits were worth it.” Though she wondered how she was going to get inside with torn unders, but oh well. 

The carriage rolled to a stop finally and the driver hopped down to open their door, giving Asami an unamused look. He definitely heard  _ everything _ . She nodded to him and made a mental note to add a little extra into his allowance next pay period as she and Korra rushed into the house and upstairs. 

“Come to my room?” Asami asked and walked backwards, pulling Korra with her. “I have that bottle of whiskey, we can celebrate our last night together.”

Korra laughed. “Yes, but I’m stopping you at one glass. I want you to remember tonight.”

“Trust me, after last time, I think I’ll always keep myself to one glass.” They had spent a few nights drinking and playing Pai Sho, which they had somehow turned into a drinking game, and the results had been less than pleasant for Asami who still was not yet accustomed to the Southern spirit. And like Korra said, she really wanted to remember tonight. 

Asami rang for some snacks before they changed into lounge wear, and Korra poured them each a glass while she removed all her makeup from the night. Her heart tightened a little at seeing that beautiful woman sitting waiting for her, knowing that they wouldn’t get to be alone like this for an unknown amount of time. 

She wanted to make every minute count. She wanted to ring out every cackle of laughter, every shine of bright teeth and swim in the oasis of those endlessly blue eyes. They just talked, in their pajamas, about the big and little things in life. Just talked, yet somehow it meant more than anything. They sipped on their whiskey, picked at the platter of snacks, and spent time doing exactly what they’ve done since the very start - be friends. 

For besides the sex, and oh god  _ the sex _ , Korra and Asami were best friends, and that relationship took precedence over everything else - it made everything else better. It would be so easy to get lost in each other’s skin, to just live off the thrill of pulling out orgasm after orgasm, ripping moans with flicks of tongues, but no. The fact that Korra had just jealous-fucked her in the carriage not thirty minutes prior, had literally ripped clothes to get to her destination, and now was sitting there peacefully, talking about what it would be like going back to the South; that’s the kind of relationship she wanted. To be able to sit there, entirely content, and have every bit of the air feel ripe with ease of just being together. The sex was a bonus. 

“It just kind of makes me think,” Korra ran a finger around the wet rim of her empty glass, “what did I even do back at home? It was an adjustment coming here, but somehow I feel like it’s going to be an even bigger adjustment going back.”

Asami leaned forward, chin in hand, swimming in calm blue. “What do you mean?”

“Being here, with you, I’ve felt like we’re in our own little bubble, and going home will be weird because so much has changed for me since I’ve been here, you know? I’ve learned, well, a lot about myself since being here.” She smiled shyly, almost to herself. “I have so much I want to talk about but...who do I talk to?”

Asami knew what she meant, it’s always an exciting thing to want to talk to someone about your trip and experiences, but it’s hard to find someone to trust. “How about Kya?”

Korra tilted her head. “Kya? Why would-“

“Do you really-” Asami started to ask but just stared at Korra for a moment. Of course she didn’t know, if she hadn’t even known about herself. “Korra, beautiful, Kya is absolutely one of us.”

She scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. “No, there’s no way,” Korra argued and shook her head. “She has a betrothal necklace!”

“And has she ever told you to whom she was betrothed?”

“Well, no,” she gave, “but how do you know?”

Asami smiled. “Sometimes there is just an...ambiance about someone and you can tell.” She laughed at Korra’s horrified face, no doubt wondering if she gave off an ambiance. “Though it was the bouquets of violets all over her house that confirmed it for me. Historically, women who were attracted to other women would give each other violets, hoping that they would understand the meaning. If not, it was just a friend giving another friend flowers.”

Korra stared at her in awe for a few moments, mouth slightly agape, and Asami had to bite the side of her cheek to keep from giggling at her epiphany. “I feel like my whole life is a lie...Kya? She just - now that I think about it, she has always looked at me funny, like she knew more than I did.”

That got Asami to laugh, giggling into her glass as she drank the last of her whiskey. “That’s because she did, sweetheart.” Her shocked face was so lovely. “Kya is much older than us, so she’s probably seen all sorts of different women and how they cope with their...feelings.”

“Why didn’t she ever say anything to me?” Korra looked affronted and Asami really just wanted to climb into her lap and kiss that pout away. Hopefully soon.

“Would you have believed her if she said something?”

She gave her all the time she needed to think of an answer, both of their heads just a little muddled by the alcohol, but Asami couldn’t be upset with watching that gorgeous face change through all of her emotions. Korra must have found her answer, the side of her mouth hitched up with that sweet little half smile she did. 

“No, probably not,” she said finally, “I think I found out exactly how I needed to.”

And god, wasn’t she just the most delicious thing? “I’m glad you found out,” Asami said sweetly and stood before Korra could quip back, holding out her hand. “Come, do you want me to brush your hair before bed?”

“But,” Korra started with a pout and oh boy she was going to have to stop that unless she wanted her clothes ripped off right now, “I was hoping we would do other stuff before bed?”

“We can brush later, then.”

They, of course, never got around to brushing Korra’s hair later, instead taking the late hours of the night to touch, kiss, feel each other in every sense of the word. Somehow everything felt as exciting as the first time, but as safe and good as lovers who had known each other’s bodies for years. After the slight buzz from the alcohol had worn off, they got slower, headier, more connected. It was well into the night when the two of them finally collapsed into a mix of exhausted giggles, tired both from the day and the exertion, and Korra fell asleep quickly. 

Asami watched the steady rise and fall of her chest for a while, just drinking her in, and a small pit in her stomach began to form at the thought of not seeing her for a number of months. She swallowed the feeling and leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to Korra’s forehead. 

“I’m going to miss you, beautiful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my sweet, sweet, bold baby Korra, how much you've grown since the beginning. What a wonderful thing.


	10. Chapter 10

Returning home hadn’t been as hard of an adjustment as Korra thought it would be, the hardest thing had been having to sleep alone again. It had been odd not being able to wake up, roll over, and listen to the soft breaths of Asami through the night, to be able to trace fingers down her spine, to slide her hand over her waist and pull her in tight. It was odd how Korra had never really been cold in bed, even in the winter months at home, but suddenly without Asami she seemed to need more blankets than normal. And though they hadn’t slept in the same bed every night, it still was surprising how much she missed it. 

Well, she missed everything about Asami, but that was to be expected. 

They wrote to each other, which helped, and Korra would spend hours in her room sometimes trying to construct the perfect letter back with just enough meaning behind her words where Asami would understand the truth. It had been hard describing what the two of them had done to both her parents and people in town, since she couldn’t very well explain everything, but Korra had managed. 

It had taken one look at her from Kya and the woman knew immediately. 

_ ‘Finally figured it out, did you?’ _

She spent more days with Kya and Katara both, trying not to dwell on the loss of who she wanted to be with, and it turned out nice to get out more, to do more in her town than she had before. That was something she learned from Asami, was how everyone needs a little help or even a ‘hello’ once in a while, and instead of spending time trying to find things to do around home, Korra generally tried to venture outside, to be with people.

The days slid by routinely, as they had done once before, and though she was happy to be back with her parents, Korra missed the easy days at the Sato estate. She longed for Asami, missed her sweet smell and radiant smile, but most of all she missed her best friend, the person she could talk to about anything and everything. She tried to not let it show, but Korra waited everyday for a new letter even though she knew the post didn’t work that way. She couldn’t help her smile every time her parents would call to her and say she had a letter. 

_ Dear Korra, _

_ These three months in Republic City have somehow been the longest of my life, it feels like. Business has been, well, busy, and I’m constantly on the move. The heat is beginning to rise here and it makes me wish I could go back to the days where we had picnics out by the stump, minus the unexpected rainstorms. I mostly miss not being hounded by investors everyday and having to attend so many functions, but that is just part of owning a business.  _

_ This letter is going to be shorter than the rest, mainly because I just want to share some good news with you, but I do promise to write more next time. By the time you get this, it will just be short of two weeks before I plan to return to Harbor City and stay at the grand house once more! I know I wrote that another stay in the South was tentative, but I made it work and I can’t wait to get back.  _

_ Opal won’t be joining me the whole time, she only plans to come visit for a few weeks, so you and your family are going to be stuck entertaining me. I hope that’s alright.  _

_ I have to get back to work now, but I’ll see you in a few weeks! _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Asami _

Korra read it over again as she had in the last two weeks, finally folding it away to get ready. Asami was back in town and a coach was due any minute to bring the Southern family over to the grand house so they could have lunch and tea. She looked at herself in the mirror, brushing out her new hair and silently hoping Asami would like it. Korra hadn’t known what compelled her to cut her hair shorter, but it felt like a necessary change after the shift in her life. 

A knock on the door made her drop her brush in nervousness and Korra did one final check in the mirror before leaving her room, flattening out the skirt of her dress as she flew down the stairs. She heard faint voices as she slowed down and came around the corner to the door, stopping dead at the sight. 

Of course Asami would come pick them up herself. 

In fucking trousers. 

Asami had a laugh on her lips at something her father had said and it froze everything in Korra’s body seeing her again, the blood rushing through her ears blocking out everything for a moment. 

“Hi,” she said once her ears cleared and she tilted her head slightly at the odd look on the other woman’s face. “It’s good to see you again,” she finished with a small curtsey and her parents beamed at them. 

“You cut your hair,” was all Asami could reply, looking somewhat dumbstruck. They just stared for a second and thankfully Korra’s mother stepped in to break them out of their tiny moment. 

“It was a nice change, wasn’t it, honey?” She asked and brushed a strand of her hair back. “It was an impulse decision, but I think it looks lovely.”

“Shall we go?” Korra asked, not wanting any more attention drawn to herself as she felt her cheeks begin to flush. 

Hours passed as if they were seconds, the four of them falling back easily into conversations as though they had never been apart, and Korra sighed in happy relief. This time around it was easier since she knew her feelings, since she knew Asami’s feelings, and she didn’t have to worry too much about saying something that might come across as odd. It felt natural, all of them together, and watching her parents interact with Asami made her heart flutter in unexpected ways. How would they react if they only knew?

“Well,” her father stated and slapped his legs before standing. “Senna, why don’t you and I walk home and let these girls catch up?”

Korra and Asami looked at each other quickly. “I can have a coach take you home, Tonraq-“

“Nonsense,” he said, “it’s not that far and there’s still plenty of light.”

“Are you sure you don’t want me to come with you?” Korra asked, mildly confused as to why she was being left behind. 

“As long as Asami doesn’t mind having you brought home later,” her mother said with a smile, “or tomorrow if you two lose track of time and it gets dark. Would that be okay, Asami?”

Korra knew that little upturn of a smile meant it would be more than okay, but Asami was good at controlling herself, and they walked her parents to the front door. “I’ll be sure to kick her out once I’m tired of her.”

She held her tongue as her parents laughed and the two of them waved goodbye as they walked down the steps towards home. 

“Once you’re tired of me, huh?” Korra asked, still watching her parents receding silhouette. 

Asami huffed a laugh through her nose, “as if I could ever be tired of you, beautiful.” Oh how she missed her voice when she sounded like that. Korra turned and green eyes were already on her, so beautiful and full of wonder. “As much as I’d like to kiss that smirk off your face right now,” she continued and crossed both arms, “I do hire staff from the area so we are going to have to be a bit more careful than when we are at the estate. If that’s something you still want, that is...” 

“What?” Korra said quickly. “Of course I-“ she paused when Asami smiled and calmed down, “yes I do. More importantly, however, I want to hear about what you have been doing the last few months.”

Asami was all gorgeous angles and cutting lines of cheek and collar bone, but her eyes were always so soft; it made Korra’s heart race. “Come on,” Asami said and turned to go in, leading Korra up flights of stairs she had never seen before in the grand house. She looked around the large sitting room they walked into but turned when she heard the door click and green eyes were steady on her. 

They each took easy steps and wrapped up one another tight, equal happy sighs being felt where their chests met. She dug her face into the crook of that pale neck and breathed in the sweet floral scent that was entirely Asami. “By the way,” Asami said when she pulled away, “I’m loving the hair.” 

Korra’s whole body flushed in nervous excitement as she pulled at a strand of her hair. “Thanks,” she said and let her hand fall back to its home on Asami’s hip. “You’re looking snazzy as always.”

“Snazzy?” Asami asked with a wide smile and if Korra wasn’t so enraptured by how gorgeous she was, she might have wanted to melt away. She was thinking of a way to reply, to get out of being an awkward mess, but Asami huffed out a small laugh and started to scratch at the back of her neck in just the right way. 

Nothing needed to be said as they both leaned in and slotted their lips together. The kiss was chaste, tentative, but as welcomed and comforting as coming home. It was like that first sip of water after waking up with a dry mouth - a slow rush of relief. 

______

“Asami! Korra!” Opal jumped from her carriage before it had even come to a full stop, bounding up the stairs and taking Korra by surprise when she wrapped both of them into a tight embrace. “It’s so good to see you two!”

“Oh, uhh-“ Korra said, “it’s very nice to see you again too, Opal.” 

The petite woman pulled back and shook both of their shoulders in excitement. “Come now, let’s go sit. I want to hear everything you’ve been up to!”

Opal was a mixture of sweet and tenacious, and many times Korra had wondered how the dynamic between her and Asami had worked for so long since the taller woman had always seemed to be more reserved, but over time she had understood. At face value, Asami was reserved, but in reality the woman was anything but that, and only had to act as such in public. Opal on the other hand couldn’t seem to care less about societal appearances and so they had an interesting balance which was very fun to watch. 

“I’m so glad you could come visit, Opal,” Asami said once they had finally found their way to a sitting room, “I didn’t know it would be so hard to pull you away from Bolin.”

Opal ducked her head shyly and a beautiful blush bloomed onto her cheeks, but she coughed quickly and brushed it off. “Well perhaps I was just being nice and giving you time alone with Korra.”

It was unfortunate, really, that she had just taken a sip of tea, which Korra promptly spit right back out. “What?” Her entire body rippled in fear which wasn’t made any better when Opal laughed at her. “You know?” Korra bit her tongue, holding back any more silly, incriminating words. 

“Relax, beautiful,” Asami soothed, “Opal is safe. In fact, nearly everyone from Zaofu is safe.”

“Exactly,” Opal added with a smile. “In Zaofu, people are free to express themselves in whatever way they wish. It’s like our own secret, safe world up there.”

“So, are you-“ Korra gestured lamely to herself and Asami. 

“I am not, but I completely support those who are. Who am I, or the rest of the world, to say that you can’t be with someone who makes you happy?”

Happy. Korra’s immediate thought was that Asami was her happy, her joy, her best friend. The time they had spent apart was nothing to the time that they had spent back together, even that first day back it was as if no time had passed at all. The three months now that Asami had been back in the South were both the slowest and the fastest; filled with laughter, fun, exploration. It had been over a year now since they knew one another, and seeing those bright green eyes and gleaming smile still had Korra’s heart stuttering each time they were directed her way. Asami was absolutely her happy. 

“I wish everyone saw it that way,” Korra nearly muttered, still lost in her thoughts. 

Asami placed a knowing hand on her shoulder as Opal sighed. “I know it may not seem like it,” Opal began, “but you might be surprised by the amount of people who don’t mind. Or at least will look the other way. The world isn’t perfect, and it’s woefully unfair, but just know you are always safe with me, and my family for that matter. Zaofu will always welcome you, if you ever need it.”

She didn’t want to think about the possibilities of why she might need to run away to Zaofu, so Korra just smiled and switched topics. “So how are things with you and Bolin?” She felt a squeeze on her shoulder, knowing Asami understood her deflection, and a weight came to sit by her. 

“Is the regiment still in Zaofu?” Asami asked once she sat down. 

“They will be for another two weeks or so,” Opal said and tucked a strand of hair back. “That’s why I’m only visiting for the week. I-“ she blushed harder than Korra had ever seen and it was an adorable sight, “I want to see Bolin before he goes. I think he might be the one.”

“Really?” Asami said in awe. 

Opal nodded. “Really. He’s so sweet and he loves my family. He makes me happy.”

The soft smile on her face had both Korra and Asami sighing wistfully, and the two old friends got caught up in talking about the months they missed while Korra just enjoyed the moment. Bolin was one of the best people she knew, and to see him find happiness so young in life? Well, she couldn’t help but be overjoyed for them both. 

It was in that moment that Korra wondered what a life with Asami, a whole life, might be like. 

It was happy, and beautiful, but she didn’t let herself dwell too much on that. It couldn’t be so. 

______

She hated to foist a topic on the Southern family, she really did, but Asami had just been so nervous the last few weeks about broaching the topic of Korra coming to stay again that she had let it go on for far too long. She hopped off her horse, nodding to the stableboy who took the reins, and walked towards the house with a huff. 

_ You are Asami Sato _ , she thought.  _ Start acting like it. _

She loosened her cravat slightly and knocked, walking into the entryway and followed the housekeeper to be shown to the family, but was only met by Senna. 

“Asami!” The woman said and stood, “good morning.”

“Good morning, Senna. I hope I’m not barging in, I was just out this morning and decided to drop by.”

Senna waved off her worry with a smile. “Nonsense, dear. Korra and Tonraq are off doing something in the fields, but I’m actually glad you’re here.”

“You are?” It wasn’t unknown to Asami that the family had taken a great liking to her, but hearing that she was wanted easily washed away any sort of nervousness she had felt. 

“I’m always glad to see you, Asami,” Senna said with a smile and cocked her head towards the hall, “but I also needed you to be here. Follow me.” They headed into the hall and towards a room that she had never been in before, which clearly was Senna’s own study. It was filled with books and different kinds of cloth, and the woman marched over to her sewing machine. “Korra said you didn’t have anything warm enough for the winters up there, so we made you a fur coat and I need to make sure it fits right, if that’s okay with you?”

“For me?” She asked and the woman just nodded sweetly. She was caught off guard and speechless, but removed her jacket and cravat anyway to slip on the article, which was entirely too warm for the moment but Asami felt the urge to never take it off. “How does it look?” She asked as the woman pinched at places. Getting fitted for clothes wasn’t at all unknown to her, but the motherly attention felt like more, something she hadn’t felt in far too long. 

“Korra was right, this color looks far better on you.” Senna swept her hands down the sleeves one last time and Asami held back the need to grab them and hold them like she used to do with her own mother. “Traditionally our pelts are dyed blue, but she was adamant that grey was much more your color.”

“This was her idea?” Asami was glad that the soft fur lining of the winter pelt blanketed her neck so Senna couldn’t see her racing heartbeat on her neck. Korra was so kind and thoughtful in everything she did that Asami felt as though her chest would explode sometimes with her feelings. It was scary, really, but when Senna grasped her hand she came back to the present. 

“She complained that you layered on too much when there was a simple solution,” Senna said with a laugh and squeezed her hand. “Now that I have you here alone, I hope you don’t mind me saying thank you. My daughter was a force of nature when she was young, a fierce little thing, but for some reason she got it in her head that girls weren’t supposed to be like that, and she tried to subdue herself.” Senna looked off for a moment before her eyes returned to Asami and she shook her head. “Oh honey, you must be so hot in that, take it off!”

She hadn’t noticed herself begin to sweat but once she took off the pelt, Asami breathed a sigh of relief. That would come in handy, no doubt. 

“But-“ she began, “why are you thanking me?” 

Senna placed the coat back before continuing. “She’s brighter when she’s with you, more free. Spending time with you and Opal both, I think, has helped her realize a bit that women don’t have to be complacent and quiet beings. Korra is...beyond stubborn, and words don’t usually get through her thick skull. She needs to be shown things, to live in them as her own, before she can accept them, and getting out into the world with you has helped her immensely.”

Asami had to laugh, stubborn was an understatement when it came to Korra, but she couldn’t help but enjoy it. Asami was stubborn herself, and sometimes they clashed heads, but it always worked out. 

“It’s actually sort of convenient that you mention that-“ now was the perfect time, she guessed, and Asami just had to blurt it out, “I was hoping I could take Korra with me again for a few months. Opal invited the two of us to Zaofu for her birthday, and then I thought it would be nice to return to the estate for the fall months.” Well, the worst was over, and now all that she could get was yes or no. 

Contemplation crossed Senna’s face before a smile appeared, which had Asami smiling too. “I don’t see an issue with that, though we should discuss it with Tonraq. Does Korra know? I wonder why she hadn’t brought it up-“

“No, you’re the first I’ve mentioned it to,” Asami said quickly, “I actually came here to speak to all of you, and I’m aware of the time crunch, but I would love her companionship once more. Korra is wonderful company.” Another understatement, but Senna didn’t need to know that. 

“I’m glad to hear you like her enough to want to be with her again,” Senna said and Asami could almost taste a little something behind her words, but she let it go. “I hope I’m not out of my way here, but I want you to know that I believe your parents would be very proud of you, Asami.” She stared at the woman in shock, not knowing what to say, and Senna just smiled. “You have so many responsibilities and such a weight on your shoulders, but I’ve never seen you be unkind, even to the lowest of society. Your status dictates that you could treat anyone how you pleased and no one would take a second glance, yet you choose to be kind, helpful, and humble. I know that Tonraq and I are both proud of you, and the fact that you’ve taken such a liking to our modest little family warms us greatly. I’m glad that we all have you here with us.”

Asami could feel tears prickle her eyes and didn’t have any words to say, but Senna held open her arms in invitation and she didn’t hesitate to fall into them and hold onto the woman tightly. She was warm and small, smaller even than Korra, but it was a touch that Asami had craved for much too long and she couldn’t even be bothered to feel embarrassed that she so easily accepted the embrace. 

“I lost my mother when I was young, too,” Senna whispered into her ear and they both held on tighter. “I know I’m not her, but we will always be here for you, sweetheart, if you ever need it.”

Asami pulled back slightly and tried to wipe away a tear before Senna could see it. “I-I didn’t know that, Senna. I’m sorry.”

The woman wiped a stray tear from Asami’s face and gave her a soft smile. “No need to be sorry, honey, it was a long time ago. I’ll always miss her, I’m sure you understand that, but I was able to find love in other ways too.”

“Thank you,” she whispered and hoped that it would be enough for all of the nice things that Senna had said to her since she arrived. Asami was far more eloquent with her words usually, but these few moments had taken a lot out of her. It seemed a common theme for the entire Southern family, to be able to throw her out of the normal zones that she usually found herself in. Not that it was a bad thing at all, it was actually rather exciting in her normally structured life, but sometimes it was heavy. 

“Mom?” They both turned towards the voice that came through the house and looked back at each other with a smile.

“Come on,” Senna said and wrapped her arm through Asami’s, “we have a Fall adventure to plan.”

_____

Korra meandered around the ballroom, making light chatter with people as she walked by, and for once, didn’t feel rushed to leave out of boredom. She wanted to leave, for the following day she and Asami would be leaving for Zaofu, but at the moment she was happy to spend what would be the last night for months surrounded by the people she had grown up with.

It was a different feeling this time, knowing that she was going back to the Sato estate, knowing that her feelings were realized and matched by Asami’s, and that this year she wouldn’t have to question each of their motives. Her stomach was in knots at the feeling, but it was for a good reason. Korra would be able to finally touch whenever she wanted, without fear of who was seeing. She could sleep next to that soft skin whenever they both pleased, she would be able to make her yell her name and not worry that someone might hear their pleasure. 

She was going to get Asami again, and her stomach flipped in anticipation.

Korra had hoped that she would get an invitation back to visit the estate but as the summer months had dragged by, Asami didn’t bring it up until nearly the last moment. She had thought, perhaps, that the woman hadn’t wanted her again but after a lengthy chat by the lake on the grounds of the grand house, it turned out that Asami was just nervous. That helped Korra immensely, knowing that their feelings, once again, matched. 

She watched as rounds and rounds of couples danced each song, some swapping partners, some being goaded in when it was clear they didn’t want to, and Korra gave a sad smile. What she wouldn’t give to be able to dance at least once with Asami, to go out there and not worry about anyone’s eyes and just be happy being the center of attention for those greens she dreamt of. 

Where was Asami, anyway? 

Korra glanced around the room but couldn’t spot the burgundy and gold gown that signified her friend, but she had an idea of where she might be, and so she headed for their secret nook. She was stopped first by Kya, however.

“Kya, hi! I was just-”

“Don’t worry kid, I’ll block the hall so no one goes down there.”

“What do you mean?”

Kya gave her a knowing smile and huffed out a laugh. “I saw you looking at the people dancing, and I understand.” She leaned in to whisper slightly, “the first time I got to dance with my first girl, it was one of the happiest moments of my life. It may seem small to other people, but it matters. Go get her, I’ll keep watch.”

Korra had the inexplicable urge to sweep Kya up into a crushing hug but she just whispered ‘thank you’ and was on her way. 

She found Asami in their little nook, eyes closed, leaned back with a tray of food in her hands. It was reminiscent of the few times they met in that exact spot, and Korra seized her opportunity.

“Are you alright?” She asked.

Green eyes opened quickly with a smile and Asami sat up. “I was wondering how long it would take you to find me, I almost ate all of our snacks.”

“Well,” Korra said and took a piece of cheese and plopped it into her mouth, “if you had told me where you had gone, I might have found you sooner.”

“Now where is the fun in that?” Asami asked and patted the seat next to her.

Korra shook her head and held out her hand, “I was actually hoping you might do me the honor of this next dance, Miss Sato.” She bowed slightly for dramatic effect. “Don’t worry, Kya is blocking the hall so no one interrupts us.” Not that Asami was ever worried about other peoples’ opinions, she had tried dancing with Korra before, but she knew what limits mattered to the Southern woman and being private was one of them. 

“I’d love to,” Asami said easily and took the offered hand. 

Kya was right, that even though it really was just a simple gesture, being able to dance with the person you cared about and wanted near at all times was such an enlightening feeling. They both smiled so brightly the entire time that once the song was over, Korra’s cheeks hurt.

“That was more fun than I was expecting,” she said and didn’t want to let go of Asami’s hand.

“I can think of a few more fun things to do back here while Kya guards the hall.”

Korra practically choked on her own spit and tried to find the humor in Asami’s face but she was serious. “Asami, we are  _ not _ having sex back here!”

“Not with that attitude we’re not,” she replied and stepped closer. “Come on, Korra, I’ll make it quick.” Her velvety voice sent shivers up Korra’s spine and really, who was she to deny such a request? Asami was an expert at getting her to orgasm quickly when she wanted, so what would be the harm?

“You’re a menace, you know that?” Korra asked as Asami turned and pushed her against the wall. 

Asami already had her dress rucked up over her rear and was pushing down her drawers. “Do you want me to stop?”

“God no,” she squeaked and pushed back against the hands running down the backs of her thighs.

“That’s what I thought,” Asami said and leaned into her ear while running two fingers through her wetness. “Now I need you to be quiet, can you do that for me?”

Korra nodded and sealed her mouth shut, covering it with her hand when two fingers pushed inside without a moment's notice, and she tried to bite back her moan. How Asami could edge her this close so soon, she would never know, but at the moment she didn’t really have time to wonder about silly things like that. 

Fingers curled in her as Asami’s other hand reached around to rub circles on that spot she loved so much and Korra needed her to go so much faster if she was going to have to stay quiet. It felt so good, and she wanted to get lost in the feeling, but holding back her voice was a surprising amount of effort. 

Asami could sense her struggle and doubled down on her efforts, her whole weight resting along Korra’s back while both hands worked magic like they always did, and the tiniest of sound from her lips let them both know that Korra had tumbled down into an orgasm, both bodies slumping against the wall. 

“That was fun,” Asami said with a huff as she removed her fingers and pulled Korra’s drawers back up. 

“That was...unexpected.” Korra fixed up her gown and sat in the little nook to collect her composure. Asami took a spot next to her, and they both looked at one another for a moment before breaking into wild laughter.

“We really are ridiculous, aren't we?” Asami asked as she wiped a tear away from her eye.

“We?” Korra asked indignantly, “that was all your idea!”

“I don’t see you complaining.”

She paused for a moment, “you have a point there. Come on, Kya is probably wondering where we are.”

When they returned to the main room, Kya took one look at them before crossing her arms. “I said  _ dance _ , not...you know what, never mind.”

Asami shrugged casually and tossed her hair behind her shoulder. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” She walked away and left Korra to blub like a fish, Kya bursting into laughter.

“I know I’ve mentioned this,” Kya said with a nudge to her shoulder, “but I like her.”

“Yeah,” Korra whispered, “me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, my friends, life has been a bit busy.
> 
> But, yay for Korra getting to go back to the estate!!
> 
> Have I mentioned how much I love Tonraq and Senna? Because I fucking love Tonraq and Senna.
> 
> Hope you're all well!!


	11. Chapter 11

Zaofu was the oddest, most magnificent place that Korra had ever seen, and while she knew that they were hailed as ‘The Metal Clan’ for their architecture, seeing it in person was a completely different story. Asami tried to tell her about the mechanical feats of the structures, but she couldn’t be bothered to listen as the carriage pulled up to the gleaming front steps of the Beifong estate. 

Usually Opal was the more jumpy and excited person, but Bolin outshone her with his bouncing exuberance once the carriage came to a full-stop. Korra had to laugh, he always reminded her of an incredibly hyper puppy, almost like Naga was when she was little. She could see Opal hold his arm down as he bounced and she and Asami laughed all the way up the steps at him.

“Finally!” Bolin exclaimed and wrapped them both in a crushing hug before setting them down. “Oh, sorry, sorry. I’ve been working on being calm.”

“It looks like that is going well,” Asami joked as she rubbed her arm before ruffling his hair. “It’s good to see you, Bolin. Opal, I’m surprised we aren’t being trampled by your entire family right now.”

“Mom said you two deserve some rest from your journey before introductions, since Korra has never been here before.”

“It wasn’t that far,” Korra said with a smile, “I’d be glad to meet everyone.” She looked over to see Naga sniffing the metal walls curiously and whistled her over before following Opal and Bolin inside. 

Korra, of course, came to slightly regret the decision of meeting everyone first before she got to rest. Not that they weren’t nice, all the countless amount of people she met along the way through the shiny estate, and Korra didn’t know if she should marvel at the house or just how many people there were in the Beifong family. As it would be, it wasn’t until after dinner that she and Asami were led to the guest quarters to be shown their rooms. 

“And here you are,” Opal said as she came to a stop in front of a door at the end of the hall.

“Which one of us?” Korra asked.

“Both of you?” Opal said with a curious expression and Korra gaped at her. She turned to Asami who was covering a smile with her hand and trying not to laugh. 

“Both?” Korra squeaked. 

“Well, yes,” Opal said with a shrug, “don’t forget that you are accepted here, Korra. If you aren’t comfortable sharing a room with Asami we can make up another one, I just assumed that-”

“No, it’s okay,” Korra recovered quickly and coughed somewhat awkwardly. “Thank you again, Opal. This has all been very nice and your family is wonderful.” All of them that she completely lost track of during the day. She had five brothers, no, four? Four brothers and a father with the same name as a brother. Korra was a little overwhelmed at the thought and they had a few days in Zaofu for her to get better at remembering everyone. That was enough.

Being able to get ready for bed together again was such a nice feeling, having to be careful for the last few months while in the South, and Korra couldn’t help but to keep stealing glances at Asami as she brushed her hair out before getting dressed. They had sent the offered ladies maid away, just wanting to be alone, and Korra crawled onto the giant mattress once they entered the room, happy to finally relax. She sat up against the headboard and sighed, but Asami was gazing out of the window into the night. 

“Aren’t you coming to bed?” She asked. 

“Hmm?” Asami hummed and turned, “oh, yes. I was just thinking.”

“About what?” Korra moved to the edge of the bed and held out her hand for Asami to take. 

“Just about getting months alone with you again. It just keeps feeling like a dream somehow, like I’m going to wake up and realize that I can’t be this happy.”

Sometimes the things Asami would say made Korra’s heart burst at how tender she was, at how easily she could give out her feelings and just have it be known as such a truth. 

“I’m happy too,” Korra agreed and pulled Asami closer. She was about to pull her down and roll them both onto the bed when someone knocked at the door. “Oh you’ve got to be kidding me,” Korra said and hopped up from her perch. “Who is it?”

“It’s Su, open up.” Korra sighed,  _ what could she possibly need right now? _ She opened the door nonetheless though. “This came for Asami just now.” She held out a brown parcel box and Asami rushed forward to grab it.

“It’s done already?” She asked.

“That is what happens when you express-order something, sweetheart,” Su said with a smile and winked at Korra, who was confused. “It’s all cleaned and ready to go. I’ll leave you girls to it now. Have a good night!”

“What just happened?” Korra asked once she shut the door and Asami was already at the bed, opening up the box. “What is it?” She didn’t know what she was expecting, but it sure wasn’t, well,  _ that. _

“It’s called a strap-on,” Asami said and held up the device that was, indeed, made of straps. And, presumably, a fake penis.

“Why?” was all Korra could fumble out of her mouth as they both looked at it; Asami with excitement, and Korra with compounding confusion. “Do you-do you wish I were a man?”

Excitement washed away immediately to be replaced by panic as Asami dropped the contraption on the floor. “No!” she practically yelled. “Oh sweetheart, no, that’s not what this is at all.”

Korra looked at it on the floor, and while she knew what a penis was supposed to look like, she had never exactly seen one in action, nor could she understand the implications of using a fake one with straps. If Asami was fine with her being a woman, then what was the need? “Then, why?” She asked again. 

“It’s just a different way,” Asami said as she picked it back up off the floor, “for when we make love.” Neither of them had ever called it that and it sent shivers down Korra’s spine. “It’s a different feeling, there’s different angles and such. It’s not about the apparatus, you see, but it’s about who you use it with that makes all the difference.”

“Have you ever used one before?” Korra knew that Asami had sexual partners before her, and that wasn’t an issue, but she was curious as to what the woman had done with other people.

“Not this exactly, no. I’ve used the part without the straps, but this is said to be more...passionate?” She blushed slightly and threw it on the bed before walking over to Korra. “I’m so sorry, beautiful. I should have talked to you about it first. I was just so excited that you were able to come to the Sato estate with me again and I wanted to try something different. If I made you uncomfortable, I truly apologize. I know you’re new at this and-” 

Korra stopped her with a quick kiss. “Relax, Asami. Yes, I was a little taken aback, but I’m okay with trying new things with you. I like learning.” She looked at it on the bed and scratched the back of her neck nervously. “So - who’s going to wear it?”

Asami looked at the strap-on, then at Korra, then at the strap-on again, and then back to Korra.

“You,“ she said.

“Are you sure? I know you like to be in control with these things.”

“This is my control,” Asami said easily. “I trust you, and I want you to use it on me first.”

Korra took a deep breath. “Close the curtains.” All exhaustion from the day was gone in a flash and the thought of getting between Asami’s legs, making her quiver, was all she could think about. She had her night clothes ripped off before Asami had even finished closing the curtains and was fumbling with the straps, trying to figure out how to put them on.

“Here,” a soft voice sounded, “let me help.” 

Once they had it figured out and Korra was securely strapped in, she tried not to laugh at how ridiculous she looked and felt with a fake penis on her but she had to admit, she ached to use it. Pale hands directed her own to the fabric of Asami’s nightgown in invitation to take it off and she didn’t hesitate before losing the article completely. 

“Lie down,” Korra instructed and watched her obey. So beautiful. She followed soon after, once Asami was staring at her from raised elbows, and she started to kiss her way up those soft legs she knew oh so well. She planted a kiss on the apex of each thigh, eager to return to that spot, but she needed to capture those soft lips once more. It had been hours since they kissed, and Korra was addicted to anything and everything that was Asami. She pushed her down the rest of the way onto the bed and laid her whole weight on top, knowing she could handle it. Hips bucked up slightly to meet hers as the new appendage between them stirred an odd need that neither of them had felt before. 

“Are you nervous?” Korra asked between kisses, running a hand up and down the side of Asami’s abdomen. 

“No,” she said, “are you?”

“A little. I don’t know what I’m doing, what if I hurt you?”

Asami laughed and pushed Korra’s face back to get a better look at her. “You won’t hurt me, just go slow. We talk to each other, remember? Just do what feels right and I’ll let you know if I am enjoying it or not.”

“Alright,” Korra agreed with a nod and made her way back down Asami’s body, hitting all the right spots that had her squirming, until she reached her goal and dove right in. She had craved to taste her again, even though it had only been a few hours since she had been down there, but Korra was a fiend for her flavor. Korra needed this, she needed to know that she could make Asami feel good in their normal way, and she needed just a little bit of time to herself before she went out of her comfort zone.

But hips were impatient and bucking up into her face and Korra knew that she needed to do something soon. She gave one, two, three more licks before climbing back up and rested a hand on either side of Asami’s head. 

“Ready?”

“I have been for about ten minutes now, actually,” she said in mock impatience and Korra just huffed. 

She reached down and lined herself up with Asami’s entrance. “Alright, here we go.” She pushed in slowly, watching the device disappear for a moment before looking up at Asami, who had her eyes closed. “Am I hurting you?”

“No, it’s just a different pressure, don’t stop.” Well, if that didn’t egg her on. Korra kept her eyes on Asami as she sunk deeper, watching as dark eyebrows furrowed deeper and her head tilted back into the bed, and a small squeak emanated from soft lips. She stopped once she felt like she was completely in and let her adjust to the new feeling. “Korra?”

“Hmm?”

“You can move now.”

“Right.” Move? Move how? She hadn’t exactly thought about what to do, and thought back to the horrible talk she had with her parents about how babies were made, and decided to just figure it out as she went. She did that with her tongue and fingers, what was a strap-on to that? She could do this. 

Korra pulled out half way and pushed back in slowly, trying that a few more times before pulling out almost all the way and driving back in harder. 

“Oh,” Asami groaned and Korra did it again, watching as her head pushed back against the bed again.

“Good?”

“Maybe don’t go all the way out, but faster like that is good.”

That was enough for her, and Korra set her rhythm, being driven by the sight and soft sounds that Asami was making, but then her arms started to get tired of holding herself up so she dropped a kiss to those open lips before sitting up on her knees. Asami went to protest but apparently the new angle hit a good spot and whatever words she had ready turned into a moan. It made Korra’s brain fuzzy with want, and something came over her. She grabbed Asami’s legs and pulled them up over her shoulders, using them as a perfect leverage, before driving back in again and again, only faintly registering how loud the slapping of their skin was, but that was nothing compared to the chopped pleas coming from below her.

“Fuck, Korra!” 

She felt so wild and unhinged, she couldn’t stop looking between Asami’s face scrunching up in unimaginable pleasure and where the toy was being rammed into her. Korra couldn’t even feel what she was doing inside but even so, knowing that she was giving Asami so much pleasure had her working as hard as she could to keep doing exactly what she was doing. Her thighs burned, and she knew her stomach would be sore tomorrow, but with blunt nails scratching so helplessly at her back like that, Korra couldn’t care less about anything in the world. And when Asami’s hands flew to her hips and held them tight as she choked out a scream, she slammed in one last time and watched her fall apart in that perfect way she always did. She slumped down and Korra pulled out before laying down next to her.

“That was...something,” she choked out, beyond breathless, and Asami hummed in reply. Korra moved to remove the strap and a hand stopped her.

“Don’t. I’m not done yet.”

“Asami-” but Asami was already rolling over and sticking her backside into the air, and what else was Korra to do, really? That view was always her weakness and she was up behind her in the blink of an eye. 

Korra ran her hands up and down the back of Asami’s thighs, gazing over the sight of her in absolute reverence, before lining herself up again and sinking in. It was much easier this time, she was already stretched out and so,  _ so _ wet, and Korra took a moment to collect herself before beginning her thrusts.

“Oh god,” Asami moaned into the pillow as Korra picked up speed. 

“You like that?”

“Mhmm!” 

She drove in harder, completely lost in the feeling, the look of her rear jiggling with each deep thrust had her going dizzy with need, and she felt like an animal, so lost with need. Asami started moving her hips in tandem with each thrust while Korra ran her hands down the sweaty, soft back before grabbing onto her hips and controlling each slap of skin as they came together. It was like she was being driven mad with how amazing it was, the screams of pleasure, the creak of the bed, her own panting breaths coming through her teeth in broken chops. Incredible, Asami was absolutely incredible.

“Korra!” she yelled and collapsed onto the bed, nearly convulsing through the orgasm that Korra hadn’t even known hit, and she fell down beside her. “That was-” Asami gasped, “incredible. How did you even-” She couldn’t finish her question but Korra laughed at her choice of words. “What?”

“Oh, it's just,” Korra brushed some sweaty hair away from that perfect face, “I had just been thinking that you were incredible.”

Asami hummed after a moment, seeming to finally come back to herself. “Are you exhausted?”

“Not exactly, why? Want to go another round?”

Asami shook her head. “I want to try now.”

_ Oh _ . Her nerves came back immediately but Korra thought of how much Asami seemed to like it, and if she liked it then it must be good, right?

“Okay.”

_____

Asami sat down somewhat gingerly that next morning before taking a sip of tea. It was absolutely just like Opal to not be awake yet, but she was happy to relax while Su and Korra chatted about life down in the South. She stretched when she could, relishing in the ache from a night  _ very  _ well spent, and hummed happily to herself. 

“Ah, Opal,” Su stated as her daughter walked in, “good morning dear. Would you like some tea?”

Opal came and plopped down right next to Korra and smiled. “Actually, I think I’ll have whatever Asami was having last night.”

Korra, of course, choked on her own tea and had to spit it back in her cup, a furious blush rising on her cheeks. 

“Opal Beifong!” Su admonished, “get in line, I was here first.”

“Oh my god,” Korra muttered and Asami really just wanted to throw the Beifong women out of the window. 

“Really, Korra,” Opal continued with a smirk and leaned into her arm, “you’ll have to teach Bolin some of those moves for me.”

“Speaking of Bolin!” Asami diverted the topic as quickly as she could, for even Korra’s dark skin looked like it was about to catch fire with how red she was getting. “Why did he seem...extra hyper yesterday, or was that just me?”

“No, I noticed too,” Korra choked out finally. “He was way more talkative than normal, which means he’s hiding something.

Asami thought so too, and the way Opal and Su looked at each other only further confirmed those suspicions. “What is he hiding, Opal?”

“Nothing.” She never was a convincing liar.

“Opal…”

“Okay, promise not to say anything?” Opal actually looked a little nervous and Asami almost felt bad. Almost. Her best friend was always weaseling things out of her, so it was Asami’s turn for once.

“Cross my heart.”

“Well, Bolin and I are engaged!” Opal practically squealed and grabbed onto Korra’s arm in excitement, shaking her vigorously.

“Wait - seriously?!” Korra was just as in shock as Asami was, but her voice seemed to come out sooner. 

“Yes!” Opal was absolutely glowing and even though Asami was speechless, she could feel a smile spreading wide across her face. “We were going to announce it tomorrow at my birthday ball, but obviously I can’t keep a secret from you two.”

“Asami?” Korra seemed to have noticed that she hadn’t said anything yet and Asami had to shake herself out of it.

“I’m sorry,” she said quickly, “Opal I’m so happy for you, I’m just shocked. You’ve never been able to keep something from me like this. I need to know everything.”

Opal left Korra’s side and wrapped her arms around Asami. “It was the hardest thing I had to do, trust me, but Bolin wanted it to be a big thing. You two will have to act surprised!”

“That won’t be a problem,” Korra mumbled, “I’m still amazed.”

“So how did this happen?” Asami continued. “When did he ask? When are you getting married?”

Opal sighed happily and Su chuckled at her daughter’s serene look. “It was adorable, he could barely mumble out the words and he dropped the ring twice. I’ll show you the ring later, of course,” she added. “He has a little less than a year left in his contract with the United Forces, and then after that Bolin will move here and work in the guard!” 

Asami listened as Opal went on about their plans, and her heart swelled with love for her best friend and the happiness that she had found. She sensed their spark from the very beginning, there had always been something in the air when Opal and Bolin were together, and if she would be so bold as to admit it, Asami felt that there was that same spark she had felt with Korra.

Well, she always felt a spark with her, which was more like an exploding fire, but she tried to be modest. 

She kept stealing quick glances at Korra, who she would catch staring at her from time to time as well. It was in that moment that Asami wondered what a life, a whole life, with Korra might be like. To be able to speak of her so openly as Opal was now about Bolin, to see her every day, in every way.

But she couldn’t tary on that topic for too long, it was Opal’s turn right now. She could come back to those thoughts later.

_____

As Asami had her hair braided down the side of her neck she couldn’t hold back her smile at the thought of what the night would hold. Opal’s parties were always fun, and thankfully never too wild, but with the announcement of her engagement to Bolin was an added factor to Asami’s happiness, second only to the thought of Korra. They were getting ready separately, much to Korra’s dismay but as per Asami’s instruction, because she wanted it to be a surprise. 

There wasn’t a theme to the party but Opal always did like to have congruence in decorations, so the pair’s normal color schemes from their homes would have to go in lieu of Zaofu colors, which was completely fine. Asami had drawn up ideas for Korra and her outfits and sent them off to her tailor, and she was beyond excited not only to have fresh clothing for the party, but she couldn’t wait to see the look on Korra’s face when she saw her. 

Once her hair was finished her ladies maid helped her into the suit, an absolutely gorgeous thing made of deep greens with inlaid gold and silver designs that would match Korra’s dress, and Asami made a mental note to get her tailor a hefty tip next time. Her work was always so exquisite. 

“Asami?” Korra asked from outside the door with a soft knock, “are you almost ready? Opal wants to head down to the ballroom now.”

“Just a moment,” she answered and finished tying the bow tie around her neck, deeming herself ready with one last look in the mirror. “Okay, I'm coming out so close your eyes.”

“But that’s not fair if you get to see me first.” Asami could tell she was pouting and it really was so cute, she was glad she didn’t wear lipstick this time, which she knew would be a good choice in a minute or so.

“Korra.”

A huff, “fine. Just hurry.” Such an impatient little thing, Asami laughed a little before cracking the door open, making sure her eyes were closed before walking out and shutting the door behind her. The ladies maid was cleaning up everything and really didn’t need to be a part of this.

It really probably was unfair that Asami got to see her first, because at the moment she couldn't register any sort of breathing with how Korra looked in her gown. The green looked so good against her tan skin and while blue was definitely her color, Asami was pretty sure that Korra would look good in anything, but the dress was perfect. Her hair was perfect. Korra, of course, was perfect.

“Wow,” Asami muttered and Korra placed her hands on her hips and huffed again with an adorable pout.

“Can I open now?” she asked.

“Yes, dork.” And blue eyes flew open at her words.

“Oh god,” Korra choked out. “You’re in a suit.”

“I’m in a suit,” she agreed.

“You’re in a suit. I - I don’t - how…”

“Words, Korra.”

“How am I supposed to be able to act around you when you look like  _ that _ ?” She gestured vaguely at Asami’s body and groaned as she stepped forward. “How am I going to be able to keep my hands off of you? You are the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen in my entire life.”

Well, that was nice to hear. “I could say the same about you, beautiful. Your gown is absolutely wonderful. Are you comfortable?” Korra didn’t seem to be listening as she was letting her hands roam down soft sleeves, over Asami’s stomach, and down towards her hips. “Korra?”

“Hmm?” she hummed and dragged her eyes back up to meet Asami’s, “did you say something?”

She shook her head before pulling Korra in, stopping a breath apart before leaning in to kiss those soft lips she had missed for a few hours, and oh how magical she was. Each touch always sent sparks through her whole body, and Asami didn’t know if she would ever get enough of her. 

When Korra started to try and walk her back towards the bed she - reluctantly - had to stop them with a laugh. “Wasn’t Opal waiting for us? It is her day, after all.” Korra didn’t look too thrilled with that so Asami leaned in to kiss her once more. “We can finish this later.”

It took a bit of time, and Asami having to dance with Opal and Su on the dance floor, for Korra to realize that no one at the party cared what they did together. It was so cute to see her so shy their first dance together, the first dance that they had in public, and blue eyes were on her the whole time in the most incredible way. The night was spent talking to those she knew, introducing Korra to some that she cared about, and running between the food table and the dance floor. It was wonderful to see her so alive, to be the person in open that Asami knew she could be, and as much as she wanted to stay at the party and listen to Bolin talk about their marriage plans, she was ready to take Korra back upstairs. 

She watched as Opal dragged Korra onto the dance floor, both of them wearing matching smiles as they began to step with the rest of the crowd, and Asami sighed happily. Her two favorite girls, it was so nice to watch them become such good friends and it settled just another thing in her heart at the sight. When Korra caught sight of her and winked from across the room she laughed hard at her boldness and blew a kiss back. Though they were only a few days away from returning to the Sato estate for months, she wondered if that would ever be enough for her.

After the song finally drew to a close, Korra marched right over and almost looked ready to kiss her, which would have been an incredibly interesting jump in her shyness, but she stopped right next to her instead. Oh well.

“Why am I getting the feeling that you are over this party?” she asked and Asami nudged her.

“It’s less that I am over this party,” she corrected, “and more that I would rather take you upstairs and get you out of that gown finally.”

“Oh I don’t know,” Korra said and looked at her nails with a hum, “I’m having quite a lot of fun here, you know. I think you’ll have to do better than that.”

So that’s how it is, huh? Fine then. Asami got real close and leaned into Korra’s ear to whisper the filthiest things she could think of that she knew would make the woman quiver and soon enough there was a hand over her mouth to stop her.

“Fuck, Asami” Korra whispered back, “how do you  _ do _ that? My unders are…” she couldn't even finish the sentence without a deep blush and Korra just shook her head. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t have worn any,” Asami said back sweetly and looked at her own nails as Korra had, “just like me.”

“Oh god.” Korra looked around the room quickly and then nodded to herself. “Okay, let’s go. We can apologize to Opal and Bolin later.”

Now that was more like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll let you imagine what filthy things she whispered in Korra's ear.
> 
> Fun fact! Though the history of them are incredibly lacking, of course, strap-ons have been dated back to ancient Greece, France, and many other places! I love to see it. The wikipedia page for strap-ons is very nice, if you want to go take a look. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you're all well! Here in America we're still waiting on the results of this election so I'm trying to distract myself from worrying, which I imagine many of you are as well. Let's keep our heads and hopes up!


	12. Chapter 12

They didn’t get to see the beautiful view of the Sato estate this time as the carriage trundled down the path, as it was as if waves were crashing over them every few seconds. An unseasonable storm had rolled in quickly and caught their caravan off guard, but Asami had told them to push through and make it back home. While Korra loved water, and had always felt home in it, traveling through was a completely different story.

Though it wasn’t pleasant to travel through, once the carriage stopped, both Korra and Asami got out and stood under the pouring rain, laughing at the cool reprieve it offered from the last few months of heat. That was, until Naga came bounding up and jumped on them, completely soaked in mud and smelling awfully of wet dog.

“Must you always ruin the moment, Naga?” Korra asked incredulously as Asami just laughed and pet the wet mut. 

“Come now,” Asami said and nodded to the drenched stableboy, who tried to rein Naga in. “Let’s go get cleaned up, shall we?”

They only got a step in the front door before Mrs. Lee was pushing them back out and towards the servants entrance. “No no, you two can go upstairs that way, I just cleaned these floors.”

Asami mumbled something intelligible but they acquiesced nonetheless, and used the servants route upstairs. Mina, being the absolute treasure that she is, already had a bath drawn for them once the two had made it all the way up and peeled off their soaked layers. They both hissed and winced as they climbed in, but eventually settled back and relaxed. 

“I’ve missed this,” Korra whispered into Asami’s ear, arm tightening around her stomach. They had swam a few times in the lakes at the grand house, but being able to relax and bathe together had been something they abstained from just as a precaution. To feel her again like this, so soft and smooth, Korra pulled in even tighter. 

“I have too.” 

Words didn’t need to be spoken, it was their time to relax after a long journey from the day, the storm rolling outside blocking out the fading sunlight but the mood was still ambient. Korra felt Asami yawn a few times and with pruny fingers, decided it was time to get out and eat something before bed. 

Korra was trying to slip on her unders when cold arms wrapped around her stomach.

“Why are you putting clothes on?”

She laughed and pulled at Asami’s arms so she could turn around. “Because we need to go get some food, that’s why.”

Asami hummed, “but I’d rather stay here.”

Korra leaned in and trailed kisses down her nose and then on cold lips. Asami really needed to get warmed up, and she figured food might be able to wait a little. She started to push back towards the bed until there was knocking at the door.

“Miss Sato? Sorry to interrupt...” It was Mrs. Lee, and she really did sound sorry.

“Why the fuck is it always-” Asami said with a frustrated sigh. “What is it?” She called back.

“It’s Yuka, ma’am,” Mrs. Lee said, “it seems she has gone into labor and the storm has blocked the roads to get a doctor out.”

“Shit,” Asami said, straightening up immediately. “I’ll be right there!”

“Who is Yuka?” Korra asked, pulling on her clothes with Asami, who was becoming more distressed by the second.

“I found her when I was in Republic City, before going to the South,” she began. “She had been duped by a man in the forces, believed he loved her and would take her away from her life, but he just used her.”

“That’s horrible,” Korra whispered. She knew it was more common than it ought to be, military men using their charm and uniform to win over women, but to see it first hand was a slap of reality.

“It is, and she’s so young too.” They were walking fast down the halls now, Asami trying to explain as they went. “She’s only 19. I offered her a place to work and stay here, I couldn’t leave her, but if the timeline of her pregnancy is correct then she’s a few weeks too early to be going into labor.”

“Hey,” Korra said softly and stopped her before they made it to the ground floor, “she will be okay, Asami. You need to calm down for her, can you do that?”

Asami took a deep breath and nodded but then they heard a scream from the servants quarters and they both broke out into a run towards the noise. Mrs. Lee was trying to placate the girl but she was crying in pain and Korra ran to her side. 

“You must be Yuka, I’m Korra,” she said, “I know you’re in pain but you are going to get through this.” She looked over at Asami who was frozen and completely pale, just watching in horror. “Asami, are you okay?”

“I-I’ve never seen a baby be born before.” She looked Korra dead in the eye, fear apparent, and Korra just stared at her.

“You literally own a breeding service, this isn’t much different.” Yuka screamed again and Korra turned to her, “not that you are a horse, Yuka.”

“Thanks for that,” she huffed, contractions subsiding for the moment. “It’s nice to meet you, Miss Sato has told me about you.”

Korra smiled. “She has, has she? Well, what she doesn’t know is that I have helped give birth many times back at home, so I’m going to do whatever I can to keep you and your baby healthy, alright?”

She nodded. “I’m scared.”

“I know you’re scared, but you will feel so much better once the baby comes out, you just have to get through it.” Korra lifted up the skirt of Yuka’s dress and saw that the baby’s head was already crowning. That was quick. “Asami, you can make yourself useful and get me a few of the biggest bowls you can find, clean linens, and some warm water. Can you do that for me?”

Thankfully Asami seemed to snap out of it and gave one nod before running off. She wasn’t gone long, only two contractions had rolled through, but she was back just in time to give Korra everything she needed. 

“Okay, Yuka, I need you to give me the biggest push you can right now...good...perfect!” The baby’s head popped out and Korra tilted it down, one last contraction helping her pull it completely out and she lifted him onto Yuka’s chest. “It’s a boy!” His lungs seemed clear and fine, newborn screams filling the small room.

Yuka was crying, Mrs. Lee was crying, Asami and some of the other women in the house who were there to help were all crying and cooing while Korra dealt with the messy aftermath that no one wanted to deal with. She clamped the cord after a bit with tools Mrs. Lee had grabbed and cut it before taking the warm, damp cloth and wiping off the new boy. 

“He’s gorgeous,” she said and finally got a look at him. He was a tiny little thing with curly black hair, or maybe it was brown, she couldn’t really tell in the candlelight. 

“Oh god,” Yuka said and her entire body tensed, “why am I having another contraction?”

Korra sat back down on her stool and got another bowl that Asami had brought. “It’s normal, it’s just your placenta-” but when she looked down it absolutely wasn’t a placenta, but another head. “Yuka, were you aware you had two babies in there?” She usually tried for a little more tact, but Korra had not been expecting another baby.

“What?” The room said collectively as Yuka screamed again, this baby coming out much quicker this time.

“Ok, I’m going to need another set of clamps over here and maybe another bowl!”

One girl ran out to get what she asked for and Korra got into position to catch the next baby, who slipped out with ease and she plopped her right next to her brother. “And this one is a girl. One of each!”

“Oh my god,” Yuka was sobbing and holding onto her babies, so Korra tried her best to be gentle and work around her the best she could. She wasn’t a doctor by any means, but the babies looked healthy and she didn’t see anything abnormal with Yuka, so she was happy. “What am I going to do?” Yuka asked quietly, not taking her eyes off wet, dark heads. “Two?”

Asami stepped forward and placed a hand on the young mom’s shoulder. “You have all the help you need right here in this house. All you need to worry about right now is taking care of your babies.”

“I don’t know what to do,” she said in fear, “I’ve never been around babies before - and now my babies...I’m so scared.”

“First thing,” Korra interjected and walked around to the other side of Yuka, “is we need to get them onto your skin. I’m going to cut your dress, okay? They need your warmth and to be as near to you as possible.” Korra cut the dress and slipped each small babe inside as gently as she could, Yuka visibly relaxing once they were touching. “Did you have names picked out?”

She shook her head. “I wanted to meet them first, but it was only a singular ‘them’ back then. Now I have to think of two names? I-I’m just…”

“There’s nothing you need to rush, dear,” Mrs. Lee finally stepped in to talk. “You take all the time you need, names are not important right now.” She turned to Korra and Asami, “I think we can handle it from here, you two go on up to bed now, it’s been a long day.”

They both hesitated, taking in the sight of the frightened mother and the small, naked mounds resting on her chest, but a nudge from Mrs. Lee held no room for discussion. 

“Notify me immediately if anything happens or she needs anything. Do whatever is necessary for them.” Asami gave the order and one last look at the new little family before she and Korra left. 

They were mainly silent on the walk back up to Asami’s room, opting to hold hands and just stay close while Korra rewashed and they got ready for bed, falling into the sheets and snuggling close.

“Well that was an interesting start to my trip,” Korra said finally to break the little tension. She smiled as a breathy laugh washed over her face. 

“I’m so sorry I froze in there,” Asami said and pulled Korra closer. “I can help any farm animal give birth but I didn’t think a human would scare me so much. She’s just such a little thing, and I know how dangerous the birthing process can be...but you were amazing.” Feather light, sleepy kisses littered her neck and Korra hummed into the feeling.

“I was scared,” she whispered, “I had never done that on my own, and when I saw the second baby I just-” she shivered thinking of what could have happened if Yuka hadn’t had the help and support that she had there at the Sato estate. Korra didn’t know her at all, but she could already sense that she was a wonderful young lady in every right. She didn’t deserve to be afraid too. 

Asami pulled her close once more and sighed. “I know what you mean, but she is safe here, and so are her babies. You know I have the resources to set her up for life, and I’ll do whatever I can to make her life and the life of her new little family the best it can be.”

And it was just that, how easy it was for Asami to be so giving and thoughtful, to use her privilege for the good of the people and not be overly lavish and filled with unnecessary greed. Laying there, Korra didn’t know how she got so lucky to have someone like Asami in her life, in her family’s life, but she wasn’t going to question it. It was something her mother told her what now seemed so long ago, ‘ _ when someone extends a kindness to you, try not to dwell on repaying it. They have a reason for it- _ ’ 

Asami was only ever nice to people, especially to her, and it was something that Korra had taken to trying to emulate. If she could get anything out of...whatever it is they were doing, she could at least be happy knowing that her interactions with the woman made her a better person.

_____

Asami refrained from rubbing her temples in exasperation again, but it really had been getting to be too much.

“My son would make a great husband,” the old man said, “it would be most beneficial for both Sato Industries and Cabbage Corp to-”

“Mr. Cabbage,” Asami interjected finally. She had had enough. “Perhaps I have not made myself clear time and time again, so let it be known that I will never marry your son, and Sato Industries will remain uncontracted with you.” He tried to speak up but she stood with a perfectly straight back and held up her hand. “I mean no ill will, Mr. Cabbage, but I see no need for my company to do business with you, I apologize. Now, if you have any further questions I would be glad-”

“ _ I WILL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT-” _

“Get out, Mr. Cabbage, before I have to have you thrown out.” For if there was one thing Asami knew, a firm and determined voice could hold more power than someone screaming. The man turned beet red before turning on his heel and muttered the entire way out of the door, slamming it open in the process. She sat down and sighed, knowing it would be wise to follow him down, but Asami couldn’t find it in herself to move. Marry his son? She shivered at the thought. 

There was a soft knock on her door and Asami lifted her head up quickly at the sound. Convenient, she had just been thinking of her.

“Oh, Korra, hi,” she said quickly and stood up, a broad smile sliding onto her face at the sight in front of her. “Did you hear any of that?”

Korra shook her head and walked in, swaying slightly with what Asami had come to know as a way to keep babies asleep. She could just see a little tuft of black hair peeking out of the blanket and it made her melt. “No, I only just walked up when he slammed out of the room. What happened, who is that man?”

Asami sighed and came around the other side of her desk to be closer. “That is Mr. Cabbage, he owns Cabbage Carriage Corp, our rival company, and hounds me every few months with a new attempt at a business deal, to which I always decline. Their ethics are...subpar to say the least.”

“Well, I brought you a very cute distraction,” Korra said and beckoned to the little boy in her arms, “I hope he helps a little?” Asami nodded and she stepped forward, holding her hands out to take the babe. “What was his business deal this time?” She asked as she caressed wavy black curls.

“He offered to let me marry his son, so our companies could become one.” Asami gagged and shivered, taking a moment to sway with the small bundle. “I think Mr. Cabbage has memory issues, because he has already offered his son a few times, to which I have declined on many occasions, as he is in his late forties now.”

“Is that-” Korra asked with a pause, “- is that something common, people throwing their sons at you?”

Asami gave a noncommittal shrug. “I won’t say it doesn’t happen, especially with the society I often have to work in, but you know that I can’t be persuaded like that.” She could sense Korra’s distress and she wanted to move on. “Now, work is the last thing I want to discuss when I have two of the most gorgeous things in the world in my presence…” Asami leaned down and nuzzled the boy’s head before giving Korra a kiss on the cheek, which calmed her down a little. “Has Yuka decided on names for them yet?”

“Nothing is set yet, but I think she is between Malina or Nakia for the girl.” Korra leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the boy’s head, “she still doesn’t know for him yet though. I’ve started to call him Kenai though.”

“Kenai?” Asami asked.

Korra hummed and cooed slightly as he yawned. “It means ‘black bear,’” she said, “parents use it as a little nickname for toddlers, but his hair just reminds me of a bear sometimes. It’s a Southern thing, and well, Yuka is from the South so I thought it fitting.”

“I like it,” Asami said with a smile and rubbed his head again, “maybe you should mention it to her?”

Korra shrugged. “It’s only been two weeks, and I think that she’s just so exhausted with everything that I don’t blame her for not choosing yet.”

They both went quiet for a bit, just relishing in the small being between them, happy that they were able to be a part of both the little baby’s lives. He, just like his sister, was absolutely perfect. They both had chubby little cheeks and soft, round noses; Asami had been nervous around them at the very beginning, so afraid that she might hold them wrong or hurt them in some way, but both Yuka and Korra had just smiled and told her it was normal. She still wasn’t too great at it, she had never been around children, but something about their tiny little faces settled something in her that she had never known was there before.

“Have you ever thought about having children?” She asked softly.

Korra stopped stroking his head for a moment before shrugging. “I guess I’ve thought about it, but I never really liked the idea of giving birth. I figured it was expected eventually…”

Asami had to bite her tongue at Korra’s words, she didn’t want to have that argument again. Why she was always worried about what people expected of her, she will never know, but the babe,  _ Kenai _ , started to fuss just then so the topic was done anyway.

“Okay, little one,” Asami said and placed him back into Korra’s outstretched hands, “go back to your mom and sister now.”

“Do you have more work to do?” Korra asked while she swayed again. She was such a natural at it and Asami felt something building in the air, something odd, but not at all unpleasant. 

“Just a few more things, I’ll be back down in a little bit alright?” She leaned in and kissed Korra before she left, lingering a little longer than normal, feeling that pull to her she always felt. They were both slightly breathless when they parted and she was given a shy smile before two tan bodies left with a wave and a small, annoyed cry. Asami smiled and sat back down, wanting to hurry and get back to Korra.

_____

Soft, light pecks over her nose and cheeks woke Asami up from her sleep and she groaned before trying to cuddle into the warm body next to her, only to open her eyes when she felt how utterly over-clothed Korra was.

“Wha-?” She asked blearily.

“Come on, get up,” Korra whispered and finally kissed her lips this time. “The sunrise is beautiful, I got us some food and blankets, but you have to hurry.”

“Do I have to?” Asami wasn’t a stranger to waking up early, but sleeping next to Korra had always made her want to stay in bed as long as possible. 

“Absolutely.”

Korra was right, of course. The sunrise was absolutely gorgeous and getting to cuddle up against her warm body, surrounded by blankets, and munching on food? Well, it was one of the best mornings she had in a long time. 

“Thank you for this,” Asami said as the sun was starting to crest the farthest hills, warming them up slightly. “It was worth it.”

Korra just hummed and she dug her head into the feeling. That was what Korra was good at, the little things. She was good at everything, really, but she had this attention to detail that amazed Asami, how she could use the simplest of things to make a big moment out of it. She didn’t know how it was possible to be surprised over and over again by just how  _ good _ Korra was, in every sense of the word, but Asami wasn’t about to complain.

“Do you want to go take a nap and then after maybe we can go for a ride somewhere?” And there she was again, having the best ideas. 

Their ride, as they would have it, eventually ended by running upstairs and having Korra ride her as well. Their long morning nap had given them newfound energy and though they had rode far out into the lands, Korra was only too eager to throw the strap-on at Asami and have some fun.

Asami was happy to provide.

Though she had let Korra use the strap first, she had been the one to take the reins usually with the device, to which she was incredibly glad for. It had been nerve wracking that first night in Zaofu, using it on Korra since she had never been with a man before and truth be told, Asami hadn’t known what she was doing, but it worked. After some minor comfort initially and many different angles, they got it working just fine. Both Korra and Asami preferred using their own resources in a sense, loving to feel and taste one another at any chance they could get, but the strap-on allowed them a different sort of intimacy that just took their lovemaking to another level.

Such as right now, Korra sinking down so beautifully, her eyes closing as she let herself stretch, and a small smile splayed on the corner of her lips before bending down to slot their lips together hungrily. Asami couldn’t feel what she was doing inside, but that didn’t stop her pleasure at all. If anything, it heightened it, made her eager to give and give over and over, it made her ache. Watching as Korra started to lift up, tilt, and then come back down, she was in a limbo of throbbing awe. She could simply sit there and watch, which sometimes she did, or she could grab onto those delicious hips and take control. 

Korra’s eyes locked with her, those blues, her own oasis, and they said everything she needed to know. Asami ran her hands up dark, muscular thighs before grabbing onto hips and setting a pace for them. Each thrust that was met together had Korra’s breasts bouncing in the most enchanting way, her breathy moans only making Asami pump up faster and faster until those eyes closed and her stomach tensed up with the force of her orgasm. It was always so amazing to watch, which was another thing the strap-on allowed, was to see the pleasure cross that perfect face at a better angle than between legs.

Which wasn’t a bad view, really, however.

Asami ran her hands up and down the sides of Korra’s panting abdomen, loving the lines of muscle etched in brown skin. She could see them, the muscles she knew that had grown from their love making since the first time she saw Korra naked. It gave her an almost sick sense of pleasure, knowing that it was what they did together that built those muscles. She wondered if her own body changed, though she was sure it did, or if Korra had noticed the change? But Korra noticed everything, of course she would see it.

Before she knew it, Korra was lifting the sweaty hair off the back of her neck and starting to tilt and slide back down again and Asami’s hands went to her hips immediately. 

“Again so soon?” she asked.

“I’ve wanted you since this morning,” Korra said breathlessly, “I have a lot pent up.”

_ Oh, well if you put it that way. _ She was going slower this time, so Asami was happy to lay back and watch Korra fuck herself so beautifully on the strap. She was perfect, every single bit of her, from her easy charm to her hesitance to be who she was so wholly as she allowed herself to be around Asami. That is what was so perfect about her, is that while perhaps yes, Korra had some interesting views on the world and what was expected of her, she was exactly who Asami thought she was on the inside, when it's mainly just the two of them. 

She’s fierce and sometimes unyielding, but yet still one of the softest and most thoughtful people she had ever encountered. Though she wasn’t raised with the access to a structured education such as Asami was, that didn’t hinder her intelligence one bit, almost the opposite. Learning how to run a home, a farm, and to watch how everything worked had given Korra a different stance on things than even Asami herself, and they had so much fun bouncing ideas off one another about certain topics. 

Korra was physical. Her body was her speech and the way she moved, her easy grace, had Asami staring with her mouth wide open far too often than what is usually considered appropriate. Who could blame her though? Whether she was in dresses, trousers, unders, or completely naked, the humble, confident manner that Korra held herself in was astounding. Her physicality was a plus to Asami, for the affection she was offered at all points throughout the day in the way of kisses and touches said more than words could. 

Wanting to be together, especially like what they were doing right now, said more than words ever could.

And somehow, that was when it hit her, and it hit her hard, like a runaway carriage.

She loved Korra. She  _ loved _ her. It was that deep, visceral, primal love that made her sick to her stomach with how much she loved her.

Asami needed her, she needed every bit of her, for the rest of her life, she was sure of it. From the early morning sunrises, the games of Pai Sho, the whispering while rocking sleeping twins so their mom can sleep; Asami needed her; the good and the bad. They weren’t perfect, of course they weren’t, no relationship ever was, but Korra was worth every argument, every bad mood. She was the laugh in the rain, she was the sleepy whispers in the middle of the night, the midday tea. She was the sweet smelling grass against a wet stump, the warm autumn breeze, she was the raging fire in the middle of the winter. Korra was everything, her love, her heart, and Asami didn’t know how she didn’t see it before, but she was seeing it now.

She had been so lost in her silent epiphany that she didn’t even notice the woman above her choking out a little moan, lost in the throes of pleasure. Asami had been lost in the throes of love, and felt that love rage and nearly burst from her chest when Korra jolted slightly, a goofy little smile rising on her lips as she got off the strap and laid down on the bed with a huff. She removed the strap and threw it off the side of the bed, leaned over, and kissed Asami gently. It came out without even thinking.

“Stay with me.”

Korra scrunched up her face for a second before laughing. “Well, I had planned on it, seeing as how I don’t think I can move right now.” She patted her legs for emphasis and Asami raised up on her elbow.

“No, Korra,” she said. Asami hadn’t planned on this, but now there was no other way she could see. “Stay with me...forever.” Those eyes, her oasis, dried up like the Si Wong desert in a drought, and it made bile rise in Asami’s throat.

“Asami-”

Her entire body rippled in fear. “Stay with me,” the way her name was said should have been enough of an answer, but her head wouldn’t let her give it up.

Korra looked like she was about to cry and that was infinitely worse. “I can’t, Asami. I-”

No no no  _ no _ ! “Why?” She hated feeling so small, Asami hadn’t felt this helpless since her mom died. 

“Why?” Korra asked as if Asami was supposed to know the answer, “my parents...I - what would they think of me? I can’t-”

“Your parents love you, Korra! I don’t think you know how much they love you and want you to be happy, and they adore me too.”

Korra sat up a little and shook her head, “but they don’t know. They don’t know about me, about what we do.”

“Are you sure about that?” They had never talked about it, but Asami sometimes had the suspicion that Tonraq and Senna were aware of what they were doing.

“I can’t…” she repeated, turning her head away.

“Why?” Asami asked, “why not? Don’t you want to be happy? Or…” she hadn’t thought of this, “are you not happy…with me?”

“I am!” Korra nearly cried and tried to reach out but stopped herself, and it formed a pit in Asami’s stomach. “It’s just...what about you?”

“What about me?” she asked slowly.

Korra let out a frustrated grunt. “You’re Asami Sato! You own a worldwide company, you have a name and a reputation to uphold! You’re supposed to get married and carry on your family legacy, and I can’t help you do that!”

She felt the back of her neck prickle with anger and Asami had to swallow a few times before finding her words. “You are unbelievable, Korra.” Korra must have sensed her anger, because her eyes flashed in fear, but there was no going back now. “You really think after all this time, after all of this-” she gestured to their ridiculously naked bodies, “- that I would give a single  _ fuck _ about my legacy? About producing an heir?”

“Asami-”

“No,” she wasn’t going to be deterred. “How, after everything we have talked about, everything I have showed you, could you still be so  _ fucking _ stuck on what society expects of you? I don’t care what people think. I don’t care about my body’s ability to grow a child, or the legacy it could uphold. I care about my happiness, and my happiness is  _ you _ , Korra. I l-” she had to stop, she couldn’t say those words now, not when they would spit like venom. Even at the height of her pain, her anger, Korra still deserved to be treated right. She deserved everything. “Please.”

Blue eyes swam with tears and it was the worst sight she had ever experienced. “I-I can’t. My parents…”

The fear in her voice gripped at Asami’s throat, and she knew that was the end of the discussion. They sat there in silence for who knows how long, which made it hurt all the more. Even in the middle of heartbreak, the small bout of silence didn’t feel uncomfortable.

“What do we do now?” Asami asked, her voice shattering along with her heart.

“I don’t know,” Korra said, throat tight, “I don’t know what to do. Should-” her voice cracked, “- should I leave?”

She didn’t know how she was going to do this. “Is that what you want?”

Korra shook her head slightly. “No, but I think it will hurt us more if I stay, I just-”

Asami understood and slid off the bed, finding a robe quickly and slipping it on.

“Where are you going?” Korra asked.

“I can’t stay here, Korra. If you’re leaving, then you will need to pack and I can’t - I can’t watch that. I'll set up arrangements for your travel and sleep somewhere else.” Asami didn’t wait for a reply before walking to the door and opening it.

“Asami,” Korra said before she walked through the door and she paused, but when no other words came Asami left and shut the door behind her.

_ You’re Asami Sato _ , she thought as her legs began to wobble.  _ You can do this _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....how about that election, huh?


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take a deep breath, okay?

She watched the last of her cases being stacked onto the carriage and could feel Asami’s presence before she heard the clack of boots walking up behind her. Korra’s stomach dropped at the thought, they hadn’t seen one another since last night, and she didn’t know if she would be able to handle seeing those green eyes lose their light again.

“You will stop in Gaoling overnight before finishing the journey back to the South.” Asami’s words were terse, calculated, but not unkind. Never, ever, had she been unkind.

“Thank you,” her mouth couldn’t form any other words and Asami nodded once in recognition. She tried to move her feet but her entire body ached to be right there, right next to the person that she wanted forever. “Asami I-” but nothing else came out. She couldn’t stay. Asami nodded once more and Korra finally willed her feet to move as Naga came bounding up the steps. “Come on girl,” she said.

She made it down to the bottom of the steps, almost to the waiting carriage, but Naga wasn’t there. Korra turned to see the great heap of white whining and rubbing against Asami and it made her throat tighten. “Naga, come. We - we have to go.” 

Naga barked at her and turned back to Asami, who took a deep breath before she kneeled down and wrapped her arms around her massive head. She seemed to whisper something into Naga’s ear, Korra wished she could hear it, but the dog gave a sad howl and trotted down the steps and into the carriage. 

She turned back to Asami, who already had her eyes on her, and Korra hoped that she knew this wasn’t what she wanted. It was the furthest thing from what she wanted, but she had to go. If she could only touch her skin, kiss those lips, make her know that it wasn’t because Korra didn’t want her...but she would never be able to leave if she gave into her temptations. She stepped into the carriage and the door clicked behind her. It was a mistake to take a last glance out of the small window, for she saw Asami wipe away a tear as the carriage jerked forward.

And that was when she finally broke.

She had shed some tears the night before while packing, but willed herself to stop as quickly as they came, but there was no stopping these wracking sobs. Korra couldn’t breathe as she choked on each gasping breath, her lungs failing as her heart exploded in her chest. She had to make the coach stop twice to expel the contents of her stomach before even leaving Sato lands. 

The journey was long, and eventually she fell numb after all the moisture had left her body. Korra threw blankets on the floor of the carriage and wrapped herself into a ball against Naga, something she hadn’t done since she was a child, and tried to let her mind go blank.

What she hadn’t thought of, in the midst of her world turning over around her, was how her parents would react when her small caravan arrived home months early. Her stomach roiled at the thought of how to explain, how to lie her way out of it, but of course Asami had already thought of that first, as her mother was already waiting outside when they pulled up in front of her home.

“Korra, sweetheart,” her mother began with a smile, it faltering slightly at the sight of her. “We received an express letter from Asami last night, I’m so sorry you had to come home.” She had the letter in her hand and Korra took it with shaking fingers, reading it over quickly before handing it back to her mother.

_ I apologize for having to send Korra back so soon, but urgent business calls me to Republic City and I just wouldn’t be a great host with how busy I will be. I wish your family well and hope to see you all in a better season. _

She felt her mouth water at the thought of the lie, they would never see Asami again, and she ran to the hedges to dry heave. There was nothing left in her stomach to give to the plants.

“Travel sickness?” her mother asked and rubbed soft circles on her back. It was the perfect excuse and Korra nodded numbly. “Go upstairs, my love. Your father will be home later, so sleep it off for now.”

She wanted to laugh, since sleep was the last thing she wanted to do. Sleep brought dreams of Asami and it made everything hurt all the more.

Korra didn’t know how it was possible, but as the weeks passed by her pain and devastation only grew as the thoughts of Asami plagued her mind. She had spoken of it once, Asami had, about how she learned to live without her parents by finding them in the little things, and Korra hadn’t realized how much of her everyday life had been permeated by her. She had lived in the South for over 22 years now, and the few months that had hosted the woman had somehow changed everything she knew.

She saw Asami in the fence she helped fix out back, she saw her at the front door in her gown, waiting to take them all to Kya’s ball. She saw her in the Pai Sho board when her mother wanted to play, and Korra had to excuse herself, claiming a sudden stomach ache. She saw her in town, browsing the shops for seemingly useless things, smiling at all the people she met along the way. 

One day, around two weeks after she left, Korra had taken Naga for a run to see if that helped get Asami out of her head. She wasn’t even thinking, but her feet had taken them to the gardens of the grand house, and Korra fell next to a tree and just stared. She stared for hours, not seeing time pass and the sky grow dark, and she almost wished something would happen to her on the slow walk home, something to end her misery. Her parents were waiting when she had gotten home, completely panicked, and she had lied easily about falling asleep next to a tree.

Lying, she had discovered, was rather easy to do when you couldn’t feel anything but pain. Acting had been second nature to her for so long, acting as if she didn’t know her feelings all her life, stuffing down emotions she knew she shouldn’t feel. Korra could see her parents' stares, she could see them lean in and whisper to each other, but she didn’t care. They could think what they wanted, so long as they would stop asking about Asami, which they finally did after a while. But Korra could hear them, she could hear from other rooms how they would talk in low voices about where she was, about when Asami would return, wondering why she hadn’t written.

She saw Asami in everything, in the green of the trees that mirrored the green of her eyes, though nothing would ever be as green as that. She saw her, and which turned out to be most painful, in her own parents. Korra could imagine exactly how Asami would react to one of her dad’s jokes, how her sweet laugh would rebound around the room, filling up the small space with the most beautiful music she ever heard.

So she ran one day, she ran away with her horse to the one place she knew Asami had never been before. The cooling fall wind ripped at her face as they climbed higher on the cliff, stopping just at the edge, and she hopped off to watch the water crash against the rocks far below. That’s when Korra realized that Asami was everywhere, and would never leave, because she was within her heart, she was in Korra’s entire body. She looked out to the horizon, the rippling waves of an unrelenting sea, and a flicker of a thought passed by her mind, but she sank to the floor before she could take a step. 

Korra didn’t know how she had any tears left, she didn’t know how her body could keep producing them when she had been giving it so little fuel. She couldn’t eat, could hardly drink anything, everything made her sick to her stomach and it was a chore to swallow anything, but she did it for her mother. She could see the fear in those blue eyes as she ate less and less, at how her dresses began fitting looser, and she would swallow for show, just for everything to come out later.

Why did it have to be like this? Why did she have to feel so much pain over a choice she made, why couldn’t her body understand? This was better for both of them, she had to believe that, that this life wasn’t the right time for people like them. 

A little voice in the back of her mind let her know how stupid that thought was. It had been there the whole time, itching, from the moment that Korra had said she couldn’t, that right next to Asami is where she always wanted to be, and that she should do anything to stay there. It was just a little voice though, and Korra could fight it off most days, she could keep herself busy enough to not think.

But there, on the cliff's edge, she had nowhere else to go, nothing to busy her mind, and the last thing she remembered before the crushing blackness were bright green eyes and a sly smile.

When she woke up Korra was damp from the salty air and cold - physically cold. Fear spiked her brain as she saw the sun lowering further in the sky and the long ride she had in front of her. By the time she got back her father had to lift her off the horse, and she couldn’t hear what he was saying, but even her foggy mind could register how panicked her parents were.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, and she hoped it was enough of an apology for the last month, of being so far gone that she had reached the point of not caring what happened to her.

_____

She felt tired, more tired than she had ever felt in her life, but something wouldn’t let her get back to sleep. Korra could feel something poking at random spots all over her body and she tried to push it away but her arms felt too sluggish.  _ Just let me sleep _ .

“Kid, wake up.” Kya. She was entirely too loud for Korra’s liking.

“No.”

Kya poked her forehead and Korra wanted to scream. “Korra, you need to wake up.”

“Why?” She tried to roll away but she couldn’t go anywhere.

“Because you’ve been asleep for almost four days, that’s why.” 

What? She tried to open her eyes but they were so heavy. “What?” She forced them open to see Kya smiling down at her, and it hurt. Everything hurt, mainly her head. “What happened?”

“You tell me,” Kya said and brushed back some of her hair. “All I know is that your father had to pull you off your horse in the middle of the night, completely frozen. You nearly died, Korra. What the hell were you doing? What were you even thinking?”

It all came back to her, the cliff, the sleep, the bone cold ride home, her mother having to strip off her wet clothes and wrap her in warm blankets. She was so stupid.

“Oh honey,” Kya said and wiped away the tears at the corners of Korra’s eyes. “What’s been going on with you? What happened?”

Korra shook her head desperately. “I can’t.”

“Is it Asami?” Korra thought for a second before nodding slowly and Kya softened immediately. “Korra, I won’t push you, but I think you need to talk about it. Your parents are so worried about you. We all are.”

She should have known that her parents would talk to Kya about things, and more than likely Katara too, but Korra just sighed. She didn’t know if she was ready to talk, but Kya was the only one who knew.

“She asked me to stay,” she admitted after a long pause. “Forever. To stay with her forever, Kya.”

“And by you being here means you said no.”

“It’s not that I didn’t want to!” she felt so weak, it was hard to argue, but she had to let it be known. “I couldn’t, Kya. My parents, what would they think?”

And of course, Kya gave her that same look that Asami did, and it was the last thing Korra wanted to see. “I think you need to give your parents a little more credit than that, honey. They love you, don’t you think your happiness means the world to them? Do you really think they’re happy watching you destroy yourself like this?”

“I’m scared,” she admitted finally. “I don’t want to lose them.”

Kya scooted closer. “You listen to me, okay? I can’t force you to make a decision, Korra, but you aren’t healthy. What you have been doing to cope isn’t healthy. You can choose to stay or go, that is your prerogative, but if you stay then you need to get better. What would Asami think if she knew you were being like this, if she knew that your decision was breaking you apart?” Korra hadn't thought about that and it made her sick to her stomach once more. “If you aren’t going to choose her, then the best thing you can do for Asami is to live your life, actually live, Korra. Not just survive. Would your decision be worth it if you didn’t?”

She wasn’t given a chance to reply, Kya just patted her cheek and got off the bed. “Drink a lot of fluids, go slow on solid food for a while. Make sure to get up and walk around but don’t over exert yourself.”

“Yes, Doc,” Korra said and rolled over. She had a lot to think about.

Her mother came in a little while later to lay down with her, Korra knew that she needed to be close after what she imagined was a frightful few days for her parents, but at least they stayed silent. She wanted to apologize, for everything, but didn’t know how to do it in a way that wouldn’t let out her secret, but a small hand wrapping into her own gave Korra the suspicion that her mom knew exactly what she was thinking. That was enough.

She tried so much harder, she actually ate and the days following after she woke up Korra had asked her mom to walk with her, to help her get some strength back. Healing was grueling work when she hadn’t been incredibly healthy before, which was something she had never really felt because staying in shape had always come easy, but she got better rather quickly.

She had to, for her parents and for Asami. What Kya had said flipped something in Korra’s brain and it had made her realize so quickly that she couldn’t continue on with the path of destruction she had been on. It wouldn’t be fair for anyone to learn that she had withered away to nothing because she couldn’t give into her heart, she couldn’t do that to Asami. Even from afar, she wanted to give her everything, wanted her to know that she would be ok, even if she really never would be.

That helped a lot, knowing that her heart might never heal, but that was okay. It let her know that she had lived, that she had gotten out in the world and met someone that changed her views of everything. It was hard, but Korra would try and smile at each thought of Asami, of when she saw her in something around town, or at home. She let her mind wander at night, thinking of her soft hair tickling her body, of her lips burning trails over her prickling skin. She would fall asleep to the ghost of Asami’s body wrapped up in hers, like it always was, and wondered if there would ever be anyone who set her soul on fire the way that she had. 

Probably not, but that was okay too.

“Korra?” her mother called one morning, exactly two months since the day she had left the Sato estate. “You have a letter from Asami.”

Her head felt like it was swimming and Korra had to hold onto her bed post to keep from falling over. “I’ll be down in a second!” she called back, feet not working the way she needed them to. After all this time, why was she writing now? What did she have to say? Korra had just been getting better at not letting her fear overwhelm everything, but now her stomach felt sick. She trotted downstairs, trying not to show the cold sweat that had broken out on her neck and grabbed the letter from her mom.

“Tea will be ready in a bit, dear,” her mom said and gave her a curious eye. Korra nodded once and hurried back to her room, closing the door behind her and took steadying breaths.

She ran her fingers over the smooth edges of the letter, reading in perfect scroll ‘ _ Korra _ .’ It took all of her strength to slide her finger through the crease and open it, the sound of her blood rushing through her ears as she unfolded it. She felt a sob break through her throat at the first line.

_ The light has gone out from my life.  _

_ That is what you are, Korra, and I wish that I had taken every chance I could to tell you that, to tell you how much you meant to me, how much you will always mean to me. I love you, I think I have loved you from the moment we met at Kya’s party, and I will love you until the day I die. You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me, and nothing will ever compare. There will never be anyone in this world who could make me feel the way you did, I am sure of that.  _

_ I questioned myself on writing to you at all, and a few different letters I have penned are stacked on my desk, but as I near the bottom of the whiskey bottle your parents gifted me I care not about the consequences anymore. I respect your choice to leave, I truly do, but I can’t let you go on without knowing what a gift you are to the world, to everyone you encounter. To me. Maybe this is selfish, and perhaps I am not making any sense, but Korra...I will never forget you. _

_ How can I, when I see you everywhere? You have invaded my home, my life, in the best way imaginable and there isn't an inch of this estate where I don’t see your bright eyes and soft smile. My shampoo smells of you, when it once was just a nice floral scent. My bed is too big, too empty, too cold without you, and I’ve taken to sleeping in different guest rooms to try and escape the feeling. The halls echo too loudly now, and sometimes I think that I can still hear your barking laughter ring through them. _

_ Perhaps I should never return here, for the memories are too strong, but every time I try to leave I can’t. As much as it hurts to know I’ll never touch your warm skin again, there is a part of me that holds onto this pain, because at least I know it was real. _

_ I have known loss, I have known it far earlier than others have, but losing you has by far been the worst. It is a different kind of loss when someone chooses to leave, to have watched your carriage roll away, to know that you are still out there. How easily I could ride all night, to show up at your front door, to beg for you. God do I want to. What I wouldn’t give to just see you one more time, to tell you that I forgive you.  _

_ You are so good, Korra. I don’t know how to tell you this and how to make you believe it, but you are the best person I have ever met. You and your family took me in without a second glance, made me feel a part of something that I hadn’t felt in so long, and for that I will always be thankful. I will miss every piece of you, of your parents, of Naga and all of the South. I left a part of myself there, the part of me that will always be yours, and I don’t know how else to end this letter than to say that I love you. _

_ I love you, and I miss you, fuck do I miss you. There is a Korra sized hole in my chest that no tan skin but yours will ever be able to fill. I wonder, vaguely, if there is a way to die of a broken heart? Maybe I’ll be the first case, maybe they’ll write of me in medical books. No breath I take fills my lungs enough, I don’t think my exploding heart will allow the room for expansion.  _

_ I love you, Korra. Maybe in our next lifetimes, if that is something you believe in, maybe the world will be a better place for us to live, where we can be together. When that time comes, I’ll find you again. I could live a thousand lifetimes, and find you in each one, I know that for a fact. Your soul is the one I always want, will always ache to find. _

_ Take care, Korra. And give Naga a pet for me. _

_ Love, A. _

Korra finished it and read it once more, her heart stuttering each time she read ‘love,’ and somehow she found her bed and fell into it. Love. Love.  _ Love _ . She had never let herself say it, but in that moment she knew everything she had felt for Asami was love. Deep, encompassing, mind-blowing love and she couldn’t keep her sobbing wails quiet, she didn’t care anymore. Asami was in pain, pain that Korra had caused her, and for what? What was the point of any of this, for their mutual breaking hearts? 

She hardly noticed the knock on her door, or the dual dip of her bed, and then all Korra felt was two bodies wrapped around her and she sobbed even more. There was no way she could hide it now.

“Shhh, it’s going to be okay.” Her father stroked her hair and her mother rubbed small circles on her back, and she shoved her face into his massive chest. “It’s going to be okay, sweetheart. We’re here.” She hadn’t been held like that in years, not since she was a small child, but it was exactly what she needed. Her sobs died down eventually, leaving her a hiccupping mess, but her parents didn’t let up for a single moment. They were there, constant, and she hated that she was going to have to break their hearts.

“Did she deny you?” her mother asked finally.

Korra tensed immediately. “What?”

“Sweetheart, we’re not blind,” her mother said softly, still rubbing her back. “Did Asami deny you in some way?”

They knew? They knew and never said anything? Korra felt betrayed, somewhat, and her stomach roiled, but also she flushed with an odd sense relief. Then it turned to dread. They knew, and Korra had messed up everything, which made her start to cry again. “No, it wasn’t her.”

The hand on her back stopped for a second, “did you deny her?”

“Yes,” she whispered, regret overwhelming her body.

“Why?” her father asked, his tone breaking. He may have been the burliest man in the South, but her father was so very soft at heart. 

“I was afraid of hurting you both...with what I am-”

“Korra,” both parents said at the same time and they all chuckled. “There is nothing wrong with you, there is nothing wrong with who you are. You are nothing but our daughter, our entire world, Korra. From the moment you were born, all your mother and I ever wanted for you was to be happy. We love you so much, and Asami too.”

She took a deep breath. “How did you know?”

Her mother kissed her shoulder and laughed. “You’re about as subtle as a bear, my love. Anytime she moved your eyes went gooey for her. It was really sort of sweet, you know, and I don’t think you even noticed how much you watched her do things-”

“Ahh, okay, stop!” That was more than enough embarrassment to last her a lifetime. Did her eyes really go - okay, she wasn’t even going to wonder about that. Korra pushed away from her father’s chest, moving to sit up, and her parents sat up with her. “So you don’t care...that we’re both women? What about the house...and everything.”

“We’ve never cared, honey.”

Korra blinked at her father. “What do you mean, ‘never?’ I only just realized last-” but she stopped when her mother covered her mouth, trying to stifle a laugh. “What’s so funny?”

“Korra, my love,” she began, “it’s always been in you. I couldn’t tell you how many times I had to drag you from under ladies dresses when you were little.”

Korra stuffed her face in her hands. “Oh my  _ god _ , tell me that’s not real.” She could feel her cheeks burn brighter than they ever had. 

“Oh it is so real,” her father said with a laugh. “You had this wild charisma about you when you were little, and as exasperating as it was sometimes, it was who you were and are. We have loved you, every bit of you, always. Who you are has never changed that, and Asami was someone who brought out the best in you, how could we not want to see that sort of relationship grow?”

She let the words sink in, let them bloom in her head and heart. She was loved, she was accepted, she always had been, but that brokered a question. “Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

Her mother brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled lovingly. “Oh honey, finding and accepting yourself is a road that you have to travel alone sometimes, not that we weren’t behind you every step of the way. And I am so sorry that you ever felt afraid to come to us about anything, I wish that didn’t have to be so. You’ve always been such a stubborn little thing, always moving to the beat of your own drum. Even if we had said something, you never would have believed it until you figured it out yourself, and we’ve been dying these last two months but were so afraid that if we pushed you to answer you would sink into yourself again.”

Korra grabbed her mother’s hand and played with it while she thought about what she said, and her parents gave her a few moments of quiet before being, well, her parents.

“Ton, remember that first day we went to the grand house and Asami was in a suit?” Her mother asked and sat up a little, “how Korra seemed to fade into the clouds and couldn’t even talk? She was a goner then and there.”

He sat up too and laughed. “That was nothing compared to when we were fixing that fence, I swear I saw her drool each time Asami lifted a finger.”

“Is this really what we’re doing right now?” Korra asked and her parents completely ignored her.

“Oooo, what about when Asami saw her new haircut? I was so proud our daughter could make a girl speechless.”

“That was a good one!” Her father said with glee and Korra just sank into the bed a little bit, mortified but with each passing word between her parents, noting each time she and Asami had even looked at one another, her body felt lighter and lighter. They loved her, they loved her still, and she wanted to cry from being so happy.

“When they came back from the hallway at Kya’s ball before they left, there was no doubt-”

“Alright that’s enough!” Korra said finally, deciding that she might just blush for the rest of her life now.

She was still so happy, even through her embarrassment, but she loved her parents so much. She loved them for not pushing her, for letting her figure things out on her own, and while it was somewhat annoying that everyone seemed to know about her before she did, Korra couldn’t complain. She was loved, and she loved them. She loved Asami.  _ Asami _ . Oh no.

“What do I do?” Korra asked, bringing her knees up to her chest in worry. “I left...I left her, when she asked me to stay. I didn’t want to disappoint you both, I was so scared, but I just left her and...and the letter-” Korra realized the letter was still bunched in her hand, “- she’ll never forgive me.”

“I doubt that is true, Korra,” her father said and held her hand, “you and I both know she is not that type of person. She might be upset, or mad, but I’ve seen the love you two have for each other and there is no doubt in my mind that she will take you back.”

Oh, so he saw the love but she didn’t? Why was it always - oh well. “What do I do? I can’t just leave you both-”

“We never expected you to stay with us forever,” her mother said, “children are destined to leave home eventually, honey. We will come visit, you both will come visit us, it is an easy solution.”

“Just like that?”

“Just like that.” Was the answer really that simple? Korra looked around her room, at her parents, and while a piece of her would always be there, her heart was far away, and a fire lit beneath her to get a move on.

“I have to go,” she said and her parents gave her the biggest smiles before wrapping her up in a bone crushing hug.

“We know you do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we just have Tonraq and Senna as rulers of the earth? It would be such a good place to live...


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go...

Korra really, really wished that they had a Sato coach, for whatever contraption she had ridden in for the last day and a half was really starting to make her sick. The closer and closer they got to the estate though, the more she wondered if it was just her nerves kicking in. She had Naga, and a few cases of her belongings, but what if Asami turned her down? What if being away for these two months, even though she only received that letter two days ago, had changed everything?

The carriage finally rolled to a stop in front of the estate and she took a deep breath before stepping out, Naga nearly bowling her over as she jumped out, running up the steps and barking with joy. Some footmen ran down the steps, obviously confused at not expecting any guests, and they nodded at her in recognition before getting to work. At the top of the steps, however, was Mrs. Lee with her arms crossed, looking rather displeased. 

Korra climbed the steps steadily, bracing for the wrath, but it never came, Mrs. Lee only sighed at her. “Where is she?” Korra asked.

“Depends, have you come to break her heart again?” She would have taken the wrath anyday over that tone of defeat. Korra hadn’t considered what Asami’s staff might have had to endure during all of this.

“You have to know that was never my intention in the first place, Mrs. Lee,” Korra pleaded. “It wasn’t easy for me either, and I know I messed up.”

Mrs. Lee sighed again and shook her head. “It’s not me that you need to be explaining these things to, my dear. Go find her, she’s probably at the bottom of that whiskey bottle by now.” She turned to lead Korra inside but stopped, “oh and just so you know, she might fight you if you try and take it away from her.”

Wonderful. “I can handle that,” she muttered, not wanting to have to handle any sort of fighting but she would do what she had to do. “Do you think the kitchens remember that soup I had them make that one time, the Southern one?”

“I’m sure they do.”

“Good,” Korra said. “We’re going to need a lot of it. Naga, hush!” Naga was running circles around them, barking far too loudly than was necessary inside the home. 

“Good luck,” Mrs. Lee said and they parted ways, her to go to the kitchens and Korra to follow her incessantly barking animal through the halls.

“Naga, for the love of god!” Korra had never seen her act like this, and while she was sure she was just excited to be back and find Asami, there were other people around that she was no doubt bothering.

A door opened and Korra’s breath hitched as Asami walked out, wrapped up in the fur that they had made for her, and it made her heart clench at the sight. Asami stumbled slightly and looked over at the two of them.

“Oh lovely, now I’m hallucinating,” she said and wobbled her head a little. Korra froze as Naga bounded up and nearly knocked the woman over. “Nice hallucination,” she said and scratched behind a huge white ear.

“Asami,” Korra breathed, “we aren’t hallucinations.” How much had she drank? She had never seen her like this, and it was frightening. 

Asami giggled. “That’s exactly what a hallucination would say.” She turned and went back into the room, which Korra now saw was a guest room, and she followed her in. Asami sat on the edge of the bed, petting Naga vigorously, and Korra took the moment to grab the bottle of whiskey and hide it before there could be a fight.

She knew that Asami was very, very drunk, but Korra knelt down in front of her anyway, pushing Naga away slightly, and took her hands in her own. They locked eyes and Asami tilted her head slightly, and she choked a little trying to find words. “Are you tired?” she asked, knowing that sleep and food would be the only way she could come back out of the drunken wasteland she found herself in.

“I’m so tired,” Asami said, sounding so broken, and Korra had to hold back a sob. _I did this_. “You’re so pretty, Korra. So pretty.”

Korra stood up and tried to pull the drunk up with her, but she wouldn’t budge. “Come on, Asami. Let’s go to bed. I’m tired too.” She really was, but Korra knew that she wouldn’t be getting any sleep tonight. 

“Carry me?” She knew that before she was more than capable, but Korra had definitely lost some muscle since she had left. She would do what she had to do though, and she wasted no time pulling Asami up and sweeping her into her arms. It was a bit of a workout, but she hated to admit that the woman in her arms had lost weight too. _What did you do, Korra?_

Muscle memory took her back up flights of stairs, to Asami’s room, and she laid her down in the bed gingerly. Korra tried to keep her distance, but Asami wasn’t having any of it, and snuggled in as close as she could.

“You even smell like her,” Asami hummed, and then immediately passed out.

“Oh boy,” Korra whispered, pausing slightly before running a hand through knotted, but still silky hair. This was going to be a long night.

The first time Asami woke up, she looked at Korra, blinked a few times, and then went back to sleep.

It was hard staying awake when she was right back where she wanted to be, but what would Asami think if she woke up lucid, and Korra was right there? No, she had to stay up, and so she let her mind wander of what she would say, of how Asami might react. She had spent the entire journey to the Sato estate going through scenarios in her head, but none of them would ever be able to compare to the real thing.

When Asami woke the second time, it was with a frown. “You’re here?” she asked with a rough voice and Korra nodded. “You’re not a hallucination?”

“I am not,” she replied, “you remember that?”

“Why are you here?” She was expecting that, but it didn’t hurt any less.

“Because I messed up, Asami,” she said lightly, “but first, here-” she climbed out of bed and grabbed the soup that the kitchen staff had brought up a little while ago. “You need to have some of this.”

“I’m not hungry.”

Korra fought to keep the smile off her face, now wasn’t the time, but Asami always did look so cute when she pouted. “I know you’re not hungry, but this will make you feel a whole hell of a lot better when you wake up again later.”

Asami looked at her with piercing, bloodshot eyes, and gave in. She sat up and had a few spoonfuls, gagging only slightly each time, and Korra smiled. 

“You should get some more sleep,” she said and took the bowl back, “the soup won’t help for a while.”

Asami looked skeptical, but laid back down nonetheless. Korra sat down on the edge of the bed, far enough away that they wouldn’t touch, but close enough to show that she was _there_. Asami’s head touched the pillow and she closed her eyes, but after a few moments one popped open again, just checking if Korra was still there. 

“I’ll be here when you wake up,” she said, “I promise. I’m not going anywhere unless you tell me to.”

She eyed her for a second before nodding slightly and closing her eyes once more. Korra sighed as gently as she could, settling herself in for a few more hours of sitting and waiting. 

Falling asleep hadn’t been her plan, at all, and Korra woke sometime later to a lightly lit room and green eyes already on her. 

“Comfortable?” Asami asked dryly, legs crossed and looking a lot better than she had earlier. 

Korra sat up straight and rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. “Uhh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to fall asleep,” she said quickly. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m mad.”

Oh, they were going to get right to it then. “You have every right to be mad, Asami. What I did was...horrible, and I know sorry will never be enough, but just know that those two months were the worst of my life. I’ve never-“ Korra had to stop and take a breath to calm herself, “- I’ve never felt so lost, so cold.”

Asami shook her head, eyebrows furrowed. “That still doesn’t explain why you’re here. Why now?”

“Well, when I got your letter-”

Asami put her hand up, “what? What letter?”

Did she not remember? “I received a letter from you two days ago, do you not remember that?” Asami looked into her lap, eyes flitting back and forth trying to think. “How much have you been drinking, Asami?” Korra asked quietly and angry, green eyes snapped up to meet hers.

“No, you don’t get to come back here after all this time and act like you know what’s best for me. You don’t get to tell me how to cope with you leaving me. I had nothing, Korra, no one! At least you had parents and a town to go back to, people who love you.” Asami didn’t even yell, and yet somehow yelling might have felt better, she might have felt warmth in the fire of rage, but she only felt the bitter cold in the words of Asami’s loneliness. It was brutal.

Korra let her breathe for a second and she pulled nervously at the edge of the blanket beneath her. “That didn’t make it great for me either, I had to pretend like I wasn’t breaking apart inside, I had to put on this face for my parents and I-” failed. She failed so hard at all of it, she failed Asami. 

“So are you just here to get me to stop drinking, because if so I’m going to ask you to leave. I can’t-” she looked Korra dead in the eye and it was the worst pain she felt, seeing the woman she loved so heartbroken, so cold. “I can’t have you here just to watch you leave me again, I can’t.”

“I’m not going anywhere, Asami, I promise. Can I?” she pointed to a spot closer to the woman and when Asami gave her a small nod, Korra scooted in. Not touching, but close enough. “I had this whole speech planned out, but now I’m really nervous,” she smiled and it might have been a trick of the light, but it almost looked as if the corner of Asami’s mouth raised up slightly as well. 

“Do you have the letter?” Asami asked, “I want to read it while you try and not be nervous.”

Korra could quip back about the ‘nervous’ comment but she held her tongue. She was hesitant about handing over the letter, though, because if Asami didn’t remember writing it, what if she regretted it? What if she didn’t mean anything she had written? It took a few seconds, but Korra decided that even if Asami didn’t mean any of it, her own feelings were still true. She pulled the letter out of her pocket and went to hand it over. 

“I want this back, so don’t get any ideas,” she said and Asami bit the side of her cheek before taking it. 

Korra read along in her head as Asami’s eyes roamed the worn paper: she had memorized it even before leaving home. She was so beautiful, and it was almost an overwhelming feeling to be back in her presence after thinking that she would never see her again. There was only one thought in her head as Asami finished the letter, fingertips grazing over her own marks, and looked up with desolate eyes.

“I love you, Asami,” Korra said and it was as if the weight of the world was lifted off her shoulders, seeing that gorgeous mouth drop open slightly at her words. “I don’t want to sit here and compare the pain we felt over my actions, over what I did to you. A single apology won’t be enough for the mistakes I made, so I want to make it up to you - if you’ll have me - every day, for the rest of our lives.”

Korra watched as realization dawned across Asami’s face and she had no warning before being tackled onto the bed, a wet face buried keep in her neck and arms holding on tight. She didn’t hesitate before wrapping her own arms around Asami’s waist, the place she never wanted to let go of again.

“I’m still mad at you,” Asami mumbled into her neck, “I’m so, so fucking mad at you...I just-” But she squeezed tighter, “oh god, you’re here...you’re here...I’m so mad but you’re here and I-” she couldn’t finish and Korra rocked them side to side slightly as Asami started to cry.

“I know, I know you are,” she whispered. “I’m sorry, Asami. I’m so, so sorry.” She held on for dear life as the woman she loved, the woman she broke, sobbed uncontrollably. It was all her fault, Korra knew that down to her core, but she was here now, and she was crying right alongside her. She would do everything she could to make things right, to show Asami that she too was her light, her happiness, her entire world. That would be easy enough. 

It took a while, Korra didn’t know how long, before the sobs subsided and she felt a few soft presses of lips against her neck. “I never thought I’d see you again,” Asami whispered. 

Korra stroked her hair and pressed a wet kiss to the top of her head. “I’m here, I’m not going anywhere.”

Asami unlocked herself from around Korra’s neck and pushed to sit up and she followed suit, stopping quickly to wipe a stray tear from puffy green eyes. “Your parents?”

For the first time in months, Korra laughed. A full, deep, real laugh, and it almost hurt her throat from being unaccustomed to the action. “They knew, they’ve always known.”

Asami rolled her eyes and groaned, “I tried to tell you that they did!”

Korra shrugged and smiled, this felt good. “I’ve been told that I’m a little stubborn when it comes to people telling me things.” They both looked at each other with straight expressions before breaking into laughter.

Asami shook her head and tucked her hair behind both ears with a sigh, eyes finally landing on Korra with a soft smile. She could tell that she was still upset, and would be for a while, but they were getting somewhere. 

“I love you,” Asami said and Korra felt like she had been punched in the stomach with the words. Reading it was one thing, but to hear it aloud, spoken by the sweetest voice she knew, it was almost unbearable. Korra hadn’t even realized she was crying again until Asami leaned forward and wiped away her tears. “I love you so much, Korra.”

She could feel her grin nearly split her face in two. “So does that mean I can stay?”

Asami huffed out a laugh and snaked a hand around the back of her neck, bringing her in close. “I think it means that I never want you to go.”

Korra just smiled and closed the gap between them. It was wet, but so warm, and they laughed stupidly on each other's lips as they kissed again and again, crying and whispering _I love you_ over and over again.

She was home.

______

Asami grew tired of working and stood up, taking a nice long stretch before she walked over and wrapped her arms around Korra’s neck from behind. “How’s the book coming along, beautiful?”

Korra took her hand and kissed her wrist before placing it back on her shoulder. “It’s not going to get anywhere if you keep coming over here and distracting me.”

“Would you like me to leave you alone?”

A pause, “no.”

Asami hummed and kissed her neck. “That’s what I thought. What are you getting stuck on?”

“Well, the whole thing is written,” Korra said and fanned through some papers on her desk, “I’m just struggling to find a good title for it.”

“What are your ideas so far?” When Korra had come to her months ago with an idea to write a book about their lives, Asami had figured that she just wanted to do something to pass the time. As time went by, however, Korra had really gotten invested in making it detailed and thorough, and it really warmed her heart to see how focused she was on it. Korra was intense and focused on everything she cared about, that was something Asami knew right from the very beginning, and as the years went by it was something she found herself relying on more and more.

She had been alone for so long, so used to running things on her own, but when Korra had come to stay she quickly took over jobs that Asami didn’t always have time for, or jobs that she just really liked doing. They were the perfect team, the perfect masters of the house, and now that the halls were filled with her laughter, filled with the deep barks of their mangy dog and her accidental puppies, even the servants smiled brighter.

Korra was a light, Asami knew that as a fact, and she brightened everyone around her.

“Here,” Korra said and handed her a paper with a few written words on it, breaking Asami from her thoughts. She walked around to sit on the edge of Korra’s desk, reading the first few tries and laughed.

_“The Legend of Korra_ , really? Don’t you think that’s a little, I don’t know, much?”

“I thought it had a nice ring to it,” Korra said with a pout and Asami kissed it off her face. “What about, _Korra and Her Friend_?”

“Oh so I’m just a friend now?” Asami asked and crossed her arms, trying not to give in as Korra smiled up at her. Even after all this time, that damn smile still made her weak.

“I don’t know,” Korra said with a sigh, “I just - I want someone to be able to read this someday, someone who was lost like me, and realize that it’s okay to be who you are and to love who you want, you know?” She took the paper from Asami and pulled her onto her lap. “Or maybe someday years and years from now, when our kind of love is more accepted, people can look back at books like these and understand that history wasn’t always kind and they should strive to make the world a better place.”

God, she loved her. “I’m sure whatever title you come up with will be perfect, my love.”

Korra kissed her shoulder and grasped her hand, fiddling idly with the small gold band on her ring finger that was a mirror to her own which she wore on a chain around her neck. “What about, _The Sato’s_?” she asked softly, always in awe of what they’ve accomplished. 

“Sounds perfect,” Asami agreed easily and tilted Korra’s head up by her chin, slotting their lips together in that perfect way they always did, the feeling still making her hot all the way to her toes. “Come on though, the kids should be done with their lessons by now and Mrs. Lee can’t chase them like we can. I don’t want to listen to her say she’ll quit if we leave her for too long again.”

“Right,” Korra said, looking at the clock on her desk before helping Asami stand. “Can you believe they’re going to be four next week?”

“I refuse to believe it,” Asami mused and took her wife's hand, leading her through the halls. “Though, it will be their first without their mother.” She knew that pain all too well, and had at least been thankful, somewhat, that the twins were so little and didn’t really understand what had happened. It was a double-edged sword, for one they will hardly remember the woman who gave birth to them, but on the other hand they won’t remember the pain.

“Yuka will always be with them, Asami,” Korra said gently and squeezed her hand. “She will always be with us as well, and we promised to tell them about her. They will never live without a mother’s love, not when they have us, and mom and dad, and Opal and Bolin, and the entire staff, and-”

“Okay, I get your point,” she said with a laugh. Sweet Korra, she always knew exactly what to say. It had been quite some months now since that horrible week where Yuka had grown ill, doctors unable to find out what was wrong. The girl’s had already been a major part of the twins life, and had been since the moment they were born. Those two had them wrapped around their fingers so quickly, so easily, and they loved them with all their hearts. It was only natural that they would keep them as their own, care for the twins as they always had, and it was Yuka’s dying wish that they never felt sad about the loss of her life.

_'I’ve lived more in these few years than I ever expected to, and you both have given my children and myself more than anyone. If I must go, and I feel that I will very soon, please...take them. Don’t let them be sent off somewhere where they are unloved, I know you already love them as your own, and they are. They always have been. They are as much a part of you as they are me, so please, take them. Tell them about me, about how much I loved them, and that I was graced with the chance at a new life, a happy life. I know you will give them the life they deserve, and that thought is enough to make my last moments filled with joy and not sorrow, so do not feel sorry for me. Please. They have three mothers, and it is so beautiful.'_

They lost her a day later, and it was brutal to mourn her death. Yuka was so young, but illnesses never cared for age, Asami’s parents could attest to that, but they made it through. The children took some time to understand that their mother was never returning, but in time that was smoothed out as well.

Korra and Asami walked out the back doors and paused at the top of the steps, overlooking the back gardens, and watched the kids run around with Naga and her new puppies. It had been a shock when she returned pregnant after an apparent week of galavanting around in the wild, but the sound of new puppies and toddlers laughing through the halls made Asami’s heart swell even more. It was a home now, after so long, and she could almost cry with joy.

“Oh, that reminds me,” Asami said and cringed when Nakia tripped over a root. “The parents wrote, they want to stay for the winter months out here, since they are already going to be traveling next week for the twins’ birthday.”

Korra whipped her head towards her, affronted. “Why do they always write to you and not me?” 

Asami rolled her eyes, “because I actually write them back, Mrs. ‘I’m writing a book, I can’t be bothered.’”

“Hey, that’s Mrs. Sato to you.”

“Yes, yes it is.” She made damn sure of that. “I can’t wait to tell them our good news.”

“I can’t wait to see the look on dad’s face!” Korra said and tore her eyes from where the twins had started to wrestle, “mom might actually pass out. I can’t believe the owners finally let us buy the grand house.”

Asami smiled and kissed the back of Korra’s hand, she was just so happy. “Do you think we should rename it though? The ‘grand house’ just seems sort of...blah.”

“Go for it,” Korra huffed and waved to Nakia who just noticed them, “I’m all burnt out on trying to think of names for things.”

“If you say so,” she muttered. “It’s going to be such a full house next week, I can’t wait for Opal and Bolin to get here.”

“I can’t wait for the kids to stop trying to pick Lien up all the time, the poor thing. I’m hoping now that she can walk they won’t try and carry her everywhere.”

“Good luck with that,” Asami mused, knowing full well their kids would still try and carry their friends’ daughter around everywhere. It was just a toddler thing. “I wish they lived closer, especially now that Opal is pregnant again. I want our kids to be close.”

“Does that mean you want to buy a house in Zaofu too?” Korra said with a raised brow and Asami just pushed her shoulder before they laughed and watched their kids down below.

“Good thing the tailor is coming tomorrow to fit them for more clothes, look at Kenai’s ankles! I swear he sprouted six inches overnight.” They both laughed as they watched their son, _their son_ , jump off the stone bench and roll through the landing, Nakia hopping up to do the same. They were so wild, and she loved every bit of it. 

Korra nudged her and rolled her eyes, “you just like playing dress-up with them, you can’t fool me. I’ve never seen children with as big of wardrobes as ours do.” Well, she couldn’t argue that.

“What?” she argued anyway, “we donate almost all of the things they grow out of!”

“Oh so you’re passing it off as charitable now? Right.”

She could really just kiss the damn smirk off that face, and so she did, and it was wonderful. “They’re cute kids, and I like having them dressed well, so what?”

“They are very cute, and you dress them better than I ever could,” Korra laughed before a blur of black hair and tan skin jumped into her arms. “Kenai, it’s good to see you too!” She swung him around before planting him on her hip and ruffling his hair. “I think it’s time for a haircut, sir.” He stuck his tongue out at her and she returned in kind, earning a poke in the ribs from her wife. “What? He started it.”

“You’re supposed to be an example,” Asami said and she felt a tug at her dress. “Hi, sweetheart,” she said to the little girl who looked up at her with dark blue eyes, “did you have a good lesson today?” 

The little girl nodded and beckoned Asami down with a crook of her finger. Nakia, unlike her brother, didn’t like being held all that much and would rather adults come down to her level, which was fine by Asami. “Can you take me on the horse again?” she asked brightly and Asami beamed. The girl had taken a liking to horses one day weeks ago when Asami had been riding by and Korra tossed her up. She had looked scared at first, but the second they started to trot around she giggled like mad and had been hooked ever since.

“Absolutely,” Asami agreed, “but we will have to go later after your nap, alright?”

Though very much like her brother in some ways, Nakia stuck her tongue out at Asami and ran off back into the gardens to chase Naga and the still nameless puppies. Okay, maybe they weren’t so great at naming things.

“Wait for me!” Kenai cried and wiggled out of Korra’s arms to run after his sister.

“What do you say,” Asami began, “want to go chase some little mongrols?”

“I’d like nothing better,” Korra said with a smirk and took off down the steps. 

They ran around the gardens until they were all breathless and sweaty, Korra working overtime picking up both kids and throwing them in the air, picking Asami up and throwing her into the air, much to the childrens’ enjoyment and Asami’s dismay. Naga was the perfect size to have two almost-four year olds on her back, which they asked for far too often, and it was going to be far too soon until they were big enough to hop on their own horse instead of using the dogs..

Asami took a seat on one of the stone benches and watched Korra point out various plants around the hedges, and her heart grew even bigger at the sight. The word ‘love’ hadn’t even come close to what she felt for her wife in so long now, it transcended that in every way possible. Korra just had this way about her that powered the very life inside Asami, the way she made even the most mundane little petals of a flower seem so incredibly interesting to two children who had been caught eating dirt on several occasions. Not that they weren’t intelligent kids, but they were hyperactive toddlers who couldn’t sit still for long.

Korra was always a bit better with the physical aspect of playing with the twins, and it was not as though Asami didn’t have the stamina, it was just that her wife was a little more childlike at heart. Asami was more calculated, more geared towards the educational side of things for them, and it had been almost too exciting to interview possible tutors for their continual education. Times such as this, where they roamed outside and played, was usually the time where their parenting abilities both shone, however. They would both teach the twins about the nature around them, how to be cautious but also use it to their advantage, and then Korra would always do something like grab them both and jump into the water.

It was a perfect life, or as close to perfect as they could get, and sitting there Asami couldn’t think of anything better she would want to do with her time than to hear the laughter of the love of her life and the bickering of two little siblings. It wasn’t as though she never imagined herself having children of her own, but the years that she had watched Kenai and Nakia grow up had far surpassed anything she could have hoped for. The two tan little bodies, one with black hair and one with brown, both with gorgeous blue eyes, had filled her heart in ways that she didn't know was possible. It was a deep love, a love that was so different from her love for Korra or for her parents, which Asami now considered herself having two sets of. They weren’t her children by blood, but there was no doubt in her or Korra’s mind that they didn’t love those two little things with every ounce of any parent out there. 

Korra caught her eye and walked over to take a seat while the twins wrestled for a stick. When they started to get rowdy like that Asami knew it was time for a nap so she gave her wife a devious smile. 

“Why don’t we go put those hellions down for a nap and have a few hours to ourselves?”

Korra waggled her eyebrows oh so seductively and they both laughed before grabbing a twin each and throwing them over their shoulders.

Yeah, life was pretty perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand we're done, and I always hate to end it, but I really hoped you all liked it!!! 
> 
> Also, I sort of always have fun figuring out names for any of their kids. So Southern Water Tribe names have Native American/Inuit/Native Alaskan/Arabic backgrounds, which is where I got Kenai and Nakia from, and Earth Kingdom names have Chinese/Indian/Sanskrit origins, which is where I got Lien from.
> 
> Kenai - does actually mean "black bear" in Native American, but also "flat lands" in Athabascan (native Alaskan)  
> Nakia - means "pure" in Arabic, I just thought it was pretty.  
> Lien - means "lotus" in Chinese
> 
> And I mean, I googled all of that so I could be completely wrong but oh well, just if you guys wondered where I ever get my name ideas from. I also just really like the movie Brother Bear...so Kenai was a must.
> 
> Anyway! I love you all and thank you so much, as always, for being here and reading/commenting/leaving love on my stories. 2020 has been rough but my writing has kept me sane and I am just so happy I have a place like this where I can share. Cheers, everyone!


End file.
